10 world crossover
by Jkennedy2
Summary: 10 world crossover To all fans, this crossover idea is for the following shows for this idea. The shows for 10 world crossover are: THOMAS & FRIENDS BALTO PINGU SESAME STREET HAPPY TREE FRIENDS MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC KINGDOM HEARTS THE AMERICAN RABBIT PEANUTS HELLO KITTY
1. to the fans

10 world crossover

To all fans, this crossover idea is for the following shows for this idea.

The shows for 10 world crossover are:

THOMAS & FRIENDS

BALTO

PINGU

SESAME STREET

HAPPY TREE FRIENDS

MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

KINGDOM HEARTS

THE AMERICAN RABBIT

PEANUTS

HELLO KITTY

The story:

In 10 world crossover, an evil overlord has recruited the evilest villains from across time & space to control the 10 worlds like equestria, sodor, nomes, Disney world, happy tree forest, the united states, sesame street, sanrio, Antarctica, & the flying ace headquarters, who caused a dimentional rift tornado through out the worlds, & its up to the team of heroes to stop them.

The characters:

Thomas, james, henry, percy, Gordon, Edward, molly, stepney, boco, balto, aleu, jenna, Horace, cody, muk, luk, nava, pingu, pinga, robby, pingi, pingo, pingg, elmo, grover, big bird, abby cadabby, zoey, baby bear, cookie monster, Kermit, prairie dawn, flippy, giggles, cuddles, petunia, flaky, toothy, splendid, handy, russel, twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, fluttershy, pinkie pie, sunshine shimmer, Trixie, discord, sora, goofy, Donald duck, mickey mouse, woody, Pinocchio, pongo, riku, peter pan, the American rabbit, Charlie brown, snoopy, lucy, linus, shroedor, franklin, peppermint patty, Woodstock, pig pen, hello kitty, my melody, pochacco, badte-maru, chococat, pippo, landry, pinki lilli, & robowan

To the fans:

This crossover is for fans & their children. If you think this should be a video game, comic book, or actual episode, leave your comments below.


	2. chapter 1: rise of the overlord

Chapter 1:

Rise of the overlord

Narrator: long ago, in a world of pure darkness, an evil overlord & his minion found what the overlord was looking for.

Minion: master, your prized possession is here.

Overlord: yes, YES! I found it! The 1 thing no one will ever find!

Minion: & what will that be?

Overlord: the W.D. gauntlet, which means world domination! With it, I won't control 1, but 10 worlds in one grasp!

Minion: heheheh, with that thing, you might be able to be the most powerful villain!

Overlord: but not just powerful, the people who live in these worlds will...be...my...SLAVES!

Narrator: with one wave of his staff, he created a dimensional tornado to bring the citizens from all 10 worlds into his territory.

Overlord: the ones who are good guys shall be my slaves, & the bad guys will be my helpers & advisors!

Narrator: meanwhile, a group from all 10 worlds came to an underground base & had a meeting about the overlord's rage on their worlds. Their names were celestia, lady, sir hermon, the trash queen, aniu, the old rabbit, merlin, charmy kitty, the buddist monkey, & the little red-haired girl.

Sir hermon: well, well, it's about time I meet others from other worlds.

Aniu: alright everyone, I brought you all cause the evil overlord, woede, & his pet minion, kegelapan, is planning to take over all of our worlds!

Merlin: the worlds like equestria, sodor, antarctica, disney castle, sanrio, the united states, nomes alaska, the happy tree forest, base S, & sesame street?!

Celestia: yes, my sister told me about it happening! So, I fled the kingdom for safety.

Charmy kitty: we need a way to defeat woedo!

Buddhist monkey: I may have an idea to stop him.

Lady: really, & whats that?

The little red-haired girl: it sounds dangerous but it will work.

The trash queen: what is it?

The elderly rabbit: we'll let our heroic friends defeat him, but if so, we will have to let our worlds collide!

Aniu: if you think it will work, then it will be an official.

Celestia: I just hope twilight & her friends will be okay.

Lady: I just hope thomas & his friends will be fine.

Merlin: higitus bigitus higitus zide, let our 10 worlds collide!

Narrator: as merlin casted his spell, woedo already has his tornado strike his first world.


	3. Chapter 2: woedo's tornado strikes sodor

Chapter 2:

Woedo's tornado strikes sodor

Narrator: on the island of sodor, Thomas was pulling his passenger train from knapford to wellsworth. But he was feeling glum.

Annie: Thomas, is something wrong?

Thomas: huh, what? Oh, no, I'm fine.

Narrator: after his passenger train, Thomas shunting when Douglas puffed beside him.

Douglas: hello Thomas, is something wrong?

Thomas: well, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to this island or to us steam engines.

Douglas: don't worry Thomas, if we are working, we'll be ok.

Donald: oi dougy, sir topham hatt wants us to help with these flatbeds, both duck & Emily will help.

Douglas: no problem Donny! Well, see you later Thomas.

Thomas: bye.

Narrator: as the engines were sleeping, Thomas was dreaming about woedo & how he was a slave. Thomas was then saw kegelapan roar at him & woke up the other engines by screaming.

Gordon: what is the matter with you Thomas?! Screaming to wake us up in the middle of the night?!

Thomas: (breathing heavily) sorry Gordon, b-b-b-but, I-I had the scariest dream an engine can have!

Edward: oh dear, is this the dream about some monster coming to take us as slaves.

Henry: m-m-monster?!

Thomas: yes, I had that feeling when I was pulling my passenger train.

Gordon: Pah, don't be ridiculous, we steamies don't have to be slaves.

James: I quite agree with Gordon, if we see a monster, we won't be afraid of it.

Percy: I don't know about you 2, but Thomas might have a point.

Narrator: the engines talked of nothing but Thomas's problem for the rest of the night. & the next day, a windy storm came in. Just as Emily left the shed & was out of sight, sir Topham hatt arrived with an emergency message for the engines.

Sir Topham hatt: my engines, I have horrible news, do to this storm, your jobs have been delayed due to a tornado entering the island.

Henry: A TORNADO?!

James: sir, Emily just left, she'll be caught by it!

Sir topham hatt: your right James, I find her & send her to a shelter.

(Tornado siren sounds)

Narrator: as sir topham hatt left, the engines hid deeper in their sheds, but the wind was so strong, the shed door Thomas's shed was ripped open. Thomas was scared but he didn't even move, he just stared at the big, blue, tornado swallowing everything in its path. As it cleared, Thomas & the engines decided to investigate if there were any survivors. They checked brendam docks, but no one was there. They checked the quarry, but no one was there either. Finally, they checked Edward's branch line, but then, they heard 2 whistles & a horn. As round the bend, came the really best friends of Thomas, Edward, & Gordon. It was stepney, molly, & boco.

Thomas: molly!

Edward: stepney!

Gordon: boco, our dear engines, are you alright.

Stepney: were fine.

Molly: but just the tornado struck our part of the island, we fled like bunny rabbits!

Boco: then, we were worried about you guys.

James: but I'm confused, our island never had a tornado once!

Narrator: just then, Percy saw something shiny & blue.

Percy: guys look!

Narrator: the engines turned around & saw what Percy saw.

Thomas: hey, that thing is the same color as that tornado I saw!

Narrator: then, unknown to the engines, Thomas saw lady on the other track.

Lady: (speaking to Thomas) Thomas, that thing is a portal, if you go through it, you'll be safe!

Thomas: yes lady, I'll protect them.

Molly: Thomas, who are you talking to?

Thomas: I was talking to...

Narrator: he was going to say lady, but lady disappeared like magic.

Thomas: nevermind, but this thing is a portal. If we go in, we'll be safe.

Henry: are you sure?

Boco: if you say so, let's go through this uh...portal!

Narrator: as the engines went through the portal, they ended up at another world. But before they did, Woedo's tornado has struck it's 2nd world.


	4. Chapter 3: thomas meets twilight sparkle

Chapter 3:

Thomas the tank engine meets twilight sparkle

Narrator: as the engines went through the portal heading their way, an aligorn princess named twilight sparkle & her assistant spike, were on their way to go see how the city of ponyville was doing.

Spike: wow, it's pretty sunny out here, I guess rainbow dash was pretty busy with the weather.

Twilight: I bet today is going to be perfect.

Narrator: just then, rarity, applejack, fluttershy, & pinkie pie showed up.

Applejack: howdy twilight, how's it been?

Twilight: fine thank you, applejack.

Rarity: so far, we had no problems with weather at all.

Narrator: as fluttershy was going to speak, Trixie, sunset shimmer, & discord showed up. Sunset shimmer & discord were fine, but Trixie was to shy.

Fluttershy: what's wrong Trixie?

Trixie: last night I had a horrible nightmare about ponyville & many other worlds being attack.

Pinkie pie: don't worry, if evil comes, twilight sparkle will help us.

Discord: I hope so, because mine was worse but the same.

Sunset shimmer: what do you mean discord?

Discord: I saw many of these precious ponies becoming slaves to a king named um...woedo I think.

Narrator: then, Luna, Candance, & rainbow dash came in with some horrible news.

Twilight: rainbow dash, what's the matter?

Rainbow dash: there's a storm coming & I can't control it!

Luna: but worst of all, there's a big, blue tornado swallowing all of its victims!

Trixie: oh no, me & discords dreams are coming true.

Narrator: then, the same tornado that took away most of Thomas's friends came.

Discord: oh no, it's the tornado from the dream!

Rarity: help us rainbow dash, stop that thing!

Rainbow dash: I can't, that thing is too strong for me to control!

Candance: run!

Narrator: discord & the ponies started to run, but Luna, Candance, & spike were being pulled by the tornadoes strength. Twilight then realized that spike, Luna, & Candance were being pulled by the tornado, which was catching up fast!

Twilight: oh no, spike! Hold on, I'm coming!

Spike: go on without us!

Luna: if you come any closer, you'll get vacuumed up!

Spike: argh, Luna...I... can't...hold on...much...longer!

Narrator: twilight can't stand any longer & started running towards them. But as she tried to save them, it was too late.

Spike, Luna, & Candance: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Narrator: spike, Luna, & Candance were already engulfed by the tornado. Discord & the ponies tried to continue running, but then, the portal appeared in front of them, & coming out of it was Thomas & the other engines.

Twilight: what on, who are you?

Thomas: I'm Thomas the tank engine, what's going on?

Rainbow dash: were hiding.

Stepney: from what?

Narrator: before the ponies can answer, the tornado tore up there hiding spot.

Fluttershy: THAT!

Gordon: oh no, NOT AGGGGGGGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!

Edward: quick ponies, get on!

Narrator: as the engines, the ponies, & discord began to fly along, they tried to lose it, but it kept on coming. Then, henry had an idea.

Henry: guys, I have an idea!

Gordon: oh no, not the operation "once an engine attached to a train who's afraid of a few drops of rain" thing again!

Molly: no Gordon, it will work.

Boco: molly's right, we need to find a tunnel to take shelter.

James: there's one, up ahead, but the soot will ruin my lovely red paint.

Thomas: if we go in, we'll be okay.

Narrator: so, they went in, & Gordon didn't like it at all.

Percy: okay, once the tornado passed, we can now introduce ourselves.

Twilight: oh, that's right, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Ahem, I'm twilight sparkle.

Rainbow dash: I'm rainbow dash.

Pinkie pie: I'm pinkie pie.

Applejack: the names applejack.

Fluttershy: I'm fluttershy.

Rarity: the names rarity.

Trixie: I'm Trixie.

Sunset shimmer: the names sunset shimmer.

Discord: & I'm discord.

Twilight: we are the citizens of equestria. I know your Thomas, but who are your friends?

Edward: I'm Edward.

Henry: I'm henry.

Gordon: I'm Gordon.

James: I am James.

Percy: the name is Percy.

Molly: I'm molly.

Stepney: I'm stepney.

Boco: & I'm boco.

Narrator: just then, a portal appeared in front of them.

Thomas: the portal! Come on, we need to go in!

Twilight: why Thomas?

Thomas: if we go through, we'll be safe.

Narrator: as the team went through the portal, third world had woedo's tornado strike it.


	5. Chapter 4: woedo's tornadoes 4th world

Chapter 4:

Woedo's strikes the happy tree forest

Narrator: meanwhile in the happy tree forest, a bright, green army bear named flippy was returning home.

Flippy: (humming)

Narrator: as he pulled into his garage, he turned off his car. But as he entered his house, his friends surprised him because it was his birthday.

The happy tree friends: SURPRISE!

Flippy: oh, guys, thank you.

Petunia: happy birthday, flippy.

Giggles: how do you think of our surprise?

Flippy: I love it, & thank you petunia.

Russel: ahoy, does anyone want to play apple bobber?

Cuddles: oh, I do! I do!

Handy: oh, oh, me too!

Narrator: meanwhile, flaky was reading a newspaper. But as she turned the next page, she shrieked.

Flaky: AAAHHH!

Flippy: flaky what's wrong?

Flaky: look at this!

Flippy: it says, "warning to all, big blue tornado COMING TOWARDS THE HAPPY TREE FOREST?!" Quickly to the basement!

Splendid: everyone get in quickly!

Toothy: cuddles, give me a hand & help me board up the door!

Narrator: as the happy tree friends were taking shelter, petunia watched the tornado from the window.

Flippy: (gasps) petunia, get away from the window!

Petunia: what, why?

Flippy: that window could shatter, & glass could land on us. Remember, we are extremely fragile creatures?

Petunia: oh yeah, your right.

Narrator: just then, a green portal appeared, & the Buddhist monkey appeared.

Buddhist monkey: hello flippy, I've been expecting you.

Flippy: Buddhist monkey, what are you doing here?!

Buddhist monkey: I came here, cause I'm not just saving your lives, I'm here to give you a mission.

Flippy: A MISSION?

Buddhist monkey: yes, that tornado was created by an overlord named woedo & his minion kegelapan. Worst of all, the tiger general is back from the dead & has joined forces with villains from other worlds. With the help of them, he has taken over this happy tree forest.

Splendid: oh dear, it looks like I can't just save 1, not 2, but 10 worlds with the help of you guys.

Buddhist monkey: woedo has used his prized possession & he won't stop until his world domination plan is completed. Please flippy, we need your help.

Flippy: um, well, okay, we'll do what we can to help.

Buddhist monkey: now remember, once you go through the portal, you'll be safe.

Narrator: as the happy tree friends entered the portal, little did they know that woedo's tornado has struck the 4th world.


	6. Chapter 5: flippy meets charlie brown

Chapter 5:

Flippy meets Charlie brown

Narrator: as the happy tree friends were heading towards the 4th world, Charlie brown, Linus, & Lucy we're talking about tomorrow's baseball game.

Charlie brown: see you tomorrow Linus, & thanks for the statistics.

Lucy: Charlie brown, do the team a big favor tomorrow.

Charlie brown: what's that?

Lucy: don't show up!

Narrator: on Charlie brown's team, he has 3 boys, 4 girls, & a dog that can't throw. Every time they lose, they call him a blockhead. By the next morning, Charlie brown disobeyed Lucy's favor.

Patty: why do we suffer every year like this?

Lucy: well maybe that blockhead, Charlie brown, won't show up this time & well have a chance!

Charlie brown: well team, here I am.

Kids: disaster time, were doomed!

Narrator: just then, peppermint patty, franklin, & sally came to the field with some horrible news.

Peppermint patty: chuck, cancel the game, quickly!

Charlie brown: but why?

Franklin: there's a tornado coming this way!

Kids: A TORNADO?!

Snoopy: (thinking) good grief, I need to get them to my dog house!

Schroeder: there it is, it's coming this way!

Narrator: the peanuts gang threw their caps & gloves & ran. Shermy, Frieda, violet, & patty went to hide at Marcy's, but Charlie brown, Lucy, Linus, snoopy, peppermint patty, pig pen, franklin, & Schroeder went to hide in snoopy's dog house.

Linus: everyone, keep going!

Sally: I'm coming my sweet baboo!

Linus: I'm not your sweet baboo!

Narrator: on the way, snoopy picked up Woodstock who he too was trying to seek shelter.

Snoopy: (thinking) come on Woodstock!

Woodstock: (screaming squeaky)

Narrator: as they arrived at the dog house, the blue tornado appeared as well.

Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy: who ever made this tornado is going to have a talk by me!

Narrator: just then, the portal that the happy tree friends appeared & the happy tree friends came out.

Charlie brown: huh, who are you?

Flippy: I'm Flippy & these are the happy tree friends.

Splendid: & young lady, you were right about that tornado, it wasn't created naturally, and again, it was created by an overlord.

Linus: an over…lord?!

Russell: ai lad, & if he does or doesn't, he's has our friends.

Sally: oh dear!

Lucy: hey Charlie brown, this time, the overlord is a blockhead.

Giggles: if we have problem about this, together, the overlord is our problem!

Flippy: so, it means, we need to work together to save them. What do you say Charlie brown?

Charlie brown: uh, well, alright, we'll do it for our friends!

The happy tree friends & peanuts gang: (cheering)

Snoopy: (thinking) but how do we get out of here if there's no way out?!

Narrator: then, the same green portal that brought the happy tree friends to Charlie brown's world came back.

Petunia: there, we can go through that portal, if we go through, we'll safe.

Linus: I hope your right about this uh...

Petunia: petunia. My name is petunia.

Linus: okay, let's go!

Narrator: as the happy tree friends & the peanuts gang went through the portal, the vicious tornado has entered & is vacuuming its 5th world.


	7. Chapter 6: woedo's tornado strikes nomes

Chapter 6:

Woedo's tornado strikes nomes

Narrator: meanwhile, in nomes Alaska, balto, Kody, & Jenna were very excited cause aleu & Nava were coming home. As they waited, Horace gave a massive squawk.

Horace: whoopee, my granddaughter is back!

Balto: come on Jenna, she's home!

Narrator: as aleu & Nava came out of the fog, balto was very happy to see aleu again.

Aleu: hey papa, it's nice to be back.

Balto: indeed, it is.

Kody: I'm glad your home.

Nava: we came back because she wanted to see you.

Horace: I hope you took great care of your pack.

Aleu: well, I di...

Narrator: before she can answer, muk & luk showed up.

Luk: muk, look aleu's home!

Horace: oh no, them again, UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Balto: don't worry Horace, luk & muk aren't too much trouble.

Jenna: he's right, they don't too much... (Crash) trouble.

Horace: heh, maybe to you but not to me.

Kody: heh heh, your funny about them uncle.

Narrator: just as they were heading to town, Nava was shy that someone would run away from him. Someone did, but not from Nava.

Citizen 1: sir, I got terrible news!

Citizen 2: & what's that?

Citizen 1: someone said a blue tornado is coming this way!

Narrator: balto overheard what they said & was shocked!

Jenna: what did he say?

Balto: they said that a tornado is coming towards us.

Luk: A TORNADO?!

Aleu: what are you talking about? What's a tornado?!

Nava: it's cloud that destroys everything in its path.

Narrator: Nava's answer about the tornado struck fear into the team. & by the next day, the storm came & worse of all, the tornado arrived. Balto & the team fled as the tornado was rampaging nomes Alaska.

Kody: good grief, this is the 1st tornado we had since the ice age.

Narrator: as they entered a cave to take shelter, the tornado was rampaging the entire town. But then, unknown to the team, balto saw aniu in a corner & a golden portal appeared in front of them.

Aniu: (speaking to balto) my son, I have a way to save your lives. If you & your team go through this portal, you & your family we'll be safe. Now go through the portal, recruit a team from another world, & safe them from the tornado.

Balto: yes mother.

Jenna: you okay balto?

Balto: yes, I'm fine. This portal we'll keep us safe from this chaos.

Nava: I hope your right.

Aleu: we need to get through & get out of this madness.

Kody: agreed, if we stay in here much longer, we'll be killed.

Narrator: so, they went through the portal. But they didn't know about that the tornado has struck the world they're about to go into.


	8. Chapter 7: balto meets elmo

Chapter 7:

Balto meets Elmo

Narrator: as balto & his family were flying through the portal, Elmo was sleeping in bed in peace. But then, he was rudely awakened by his alarm clock.

Alarm clock: WWWAAAKKKEEE UUUPPP!

Elmo: AAAAHHHH! (breathing heavily) whew, that scared me.

Narrator: soon, he got up & walk out of his house & into sesame street. Soon, Zoey came to him.

Elmo: hey Zoey.

Zoey: oh, hey Elmo, how you feeling?

Elmo: pretty good.

Narrator: but then, telly came extremely tired & frightened. Abby cadabby was with him.

Elmo: what wrong telly?

Telly: (yawn) I was sleeping in peace when suddenly a horrible nightmare struck me.

Zoey: a nightmare, what was it about?

Abby: he told me that a big blue tornado came into sesame street & took most of us away.

Big bird: don't worry, most of our friends are going to have a sleepover at Kermit's.

Elmo: really?

Zoey: that's good right?

Big bird: of course, if any tornado comes, Grover will protect us.

Prairie dawn: well I hope your right big bird.

Telly: (looks at his watch) OH GOOD GREIF, I'M LET FOR WORK! I GOTTA GO, SEEYA GUYS!

Elmo: bye telly.

Narrator: as dusk came, Elmo, Zoey, big bird, prairie dawn, Grover, cookie monster, baby bear, & Abby cadabby made it to Kermit's plantation. They were very excited & not knowing that woedo's tornado was coming.

Kermit: (opens the door) hi everyone, Kermit the frog here, is everybody excited about tonight?

Team: yeah!

Kermit: alright, everyone inside please now no pushing.

Baby bear: what fun.

Elmo: this is so exciting!

Abby: agreed (laughing)

Narrator: inside, the guys were having so much fun. Elmo was drawing, Zoey, prairie dawn, & baby bear watched Abby perform a trick, cookie monster was eating... well... cookies, & Kermit was watching the view of New York. Kermit was about to doze off but then, a clap of thunder woke him up.

Kermit: that's strange, the news said, that the forecast of tonight will be calm. Maybe the news is wrong.

Narrator: as Abby cadabby came to Kermit, she too saw the storm & gasped in horror when she saw something big & blue coming towards the sesame street area.

Abby: e-e-Elmo?!

Elmo: what's wrong Abby?

Abby: remember telly telling us about his dream?

Zoey: (coming in) yeah, I remember.

Kermit: well, apparently, his dream came true!

Narrator: Elmo & Zoey looked outside, looked at each other in fear, & ran to the group screaming.

Grover: what's wrong Elmo & Abby?

Elmo: tellys dream has come true, there's a big blue tornado outside & coming this way!

Cookie monster: (spits out his cookie) a tornado?!

Narrator: as they were about to scream, the golden portal appeared & balto & family came out.

Elmo: huh? Who are you?

Balto: I'm balto, & you must be Elmo.

Elmo: I am, but do you know where a shelter for us will be is?

Aleu: not really, but there's a portal that will protect you.

Grover: really?

Jenna: yes, but we need your help cause this tornado is taking away most of our friends.

Elmo: if you're sure about this tornado business & has something to do with our friends, the tornado is our problem too, which means we all have to work together on this one.

Balto: sure thing.

Narrator: as Elmo & balto shake hand & paw, the golden portal appeared again.

Balto: there's our way out, let's go.

Narrator: as the team went the portal, woedo's tornado has struck its 7th world.


	9. Chapter 8: woedo's tornado strikes US

Chapter 8:

Woedo's tornado strikes the united states

Narrator: meanwhile, in a parallel New York city, a young rabbit named Robert was return home. Suddenly, he heard that a monster was on the top of the empire state building.

Robert: this looks like a job for the American rabbit.

Narrator: Robert runs around in circles faster & faster, & transform into the American rabbit.

American rabbit: alright you villain, prepare to face the wrath of the American rabbit!

Monster: (roaring)

American rabbit: hey you! This empire state is not a tree house; I want you to get off in peace.

Narrator: but instead of listening to the American rabbit's request, he just smacked him away from him. Soon, the American rabbit lost patience.

American rabbit: alright, if refuse to get off, you'll have to do this hard way.

Narrator: they fought, & American rabbit finished it by throwing it into the sea.

(splash)

Crowd: (cheering)

Narrator: The American rabbit was waving at the crowd, when suddenly...

Duck: AAAAHHHH! A tornado!

Crowd: (screaming & running)

American rabbit: huh? We never had a tornado in New York in a long time!

Narrator: he flew in the 2nd half of the city, then, he found the elderly rabbit.

American rabbit: elderly rabbit, we meet again.

Elderly rabbit: I'm glad you got away, that tornado was created by an evil overlord from another world.

Narrator: a pink portal appeared in front of him.

Elderly rabbit: I know you're a hero to this country, but to me, there other worlds than just earth that you need to save. There's a group at the other end of the portal you have to recruit, if you & the group go through the portal, you & your recruited group will be safe from this horror.

American rabbit: alright, I'll do what I can to help.

Elderly rabbit: good luck my lucky American rabbit.

Narrator: as he went through the portal, woedo's tornado struck the 8th world.


	10. Chapter 9: american rabbit meets pingu

Chapter 9:

American rabbit meets pingu

Narrator: as the American rabbit was flying in the portal, 2 penguins named pingu & pinga were going taking a sleigh ride to play with their friends Robby, pingi, pingo, & pingg.

Pingi: here they come, I see the sled.

Pingu & pinga: weee!

Pingo: your just in time, were about to play snowball.

Narrator: by the time they separated into 2 team, the wind started to pick up speed. Pingo was up to bat while Robby was ready to pitch.

Robby: get ready pingo, here's the pitch!

(WHACK!)

Pingu: alright, pingo got a hit!

Pingg: I'm up next.

(WHACK!)

Pingu: alright, pingg got a hit! Now I'm up to bat!

(WHACK!)

Narrator: then, unknown to pingu, the wind was so strong that he didn't notice the tornado was coming towards them.

Pingu: alright I got a homer, WOOHOO!

Narrator: then, a seagull saw the tornado & was spooked!

Seagull: OOOHHH NNOO, HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Pingi: what on?

Narrator: then, the tornado from all 8 worlds came in & almost vacuumed up the penguins & Robby.

Robby: AH, what on earth is that?

Pingo: it's those funnel shaped clouds that some people call tornadoes!

Pingu: run!

Narrator: the tornado was coming up fast as lightning.

Pingu: help! Help!

Pingg: someone save us please!

Narrator: & when she said it, the pink portal appeared & the American rabbit came out.

American rabbit: don't worry, I'm coming!

Narrator: he flew down & scooped up pingu, pinga, pingo, pingg, pingi, & Robby & flew across the island.

American rabbit: that was a close call, you kid's alright?

Pingu: yeah, thanks to you at least.

American rabbit: I'm the American rabbit if you don't know who I am.

Pingu: I'm pingu sir, tell me, why are we flying away from the whirl wind?

American rabbit: that tornado was overlord made.

Pingi: OVERLORD!?

American rabbit: yes, my wise friend wants us to find shelter as we find the portal.

Pingo: that portal?

Narrator: he was pointing at the same pink portal that brought the American rabbit to pingu's world.

American rabbit: yes, that's our way out, hang out, this going to a rough ride.

Pingu: EEEEEYYAAAA!

Narrator: as the American rabbit with pingu & his friends flew into the portal, woedo's portal struck its 9th world.


	11. chapter 10: disney kingdom struck down

Chapter 10:

Woedo's tornado strikes Disney kingdom

Narrator: meanwhile, in another world, king mickey & allies, Sora, Donald duck, & goofy, were standing by the king's side when one of the guards came rushing in with some horrible news.

Mickey mouse: what's going on?

Guard: your majesty, organization 13 has gotten even powerful by the second Sora, Donald, & goofy took their positions!

Mickey mouse: what, but how?!

Guard: rumors said that organization 13 along with maleficent, jafar, frollo, & many others have joined forces with villains from 10 other dimensions!

Riku: dimensions?!

Guard: with all 10-dimensional villainous groups united, they will destroy every world that they can handle in this kingdom!

Sora: are there any survivors?

Guard: we have a total of 4, they are woody, Pinocchio, pongo, & peter pan.

Mickey mouse: bring them in, I want to see if there alright.

Narrator: so, he did, Pinocchio, woody, pongo, & peter pan came in with shy & shivering.

Goofy: gawrsh, you boys look like you just saw a ghost.

Woody: (sighs) well, goofy, to tell you the truth, I acting like the cause I just saw something much horrific than a ghost.

Riku: was it the leader of organization 13?

Woody: no, it was a giant, blue, ice cream cone shaped tornado.

Donald duck: a tornado?! (loud quacking)

Mickey mouse: how did you escape?!

Woody: it began when Andy left the room to hide in the basement when it came. Buzz, Jesse, ham, rex, sarge, slinky, bullseye, bo, & I were lucky to get out of the house as the tornado vacuumed up the whole thing. Then, ham got left behind because he wanted to refill himself after he tripped & lost most some of his coins. So, the rest of the surviving toys tried to refill him back up after the tornado came toward us. By the time the team were trying to come back for me, it was too late. They were already vacuumed up & I was the only one to survive the carnage.

Mickey mouse: I see, & what about you pongo?

Pongo: I was asleep after I heard about a horrific event was about to happen starting in Suffolk. Perdita woke me up when it began, I rounded up my puppies so we can escape. Roger, Anita, & nanny had forgotten us, so we decided to go our own way to escape. But by the time we got onto a truck to flee, the truck started to lift & pick us up. We were scared, & perdy & I got off but sadly, the puppies were vacuumed up by the storm. But then, we made it to the park, & a huge gust of wind came suddenly, & perdy & I were separated. When the storm cleared, I walked around London searching for her, but she was gone. I thought she was vacuumed by the storm.

Mickey mouse: oh dear, I'm sorry about perdy. But what about you Pinocchio, did you lose someone?

Pinocchio: sadly, I did, I lost my father & jiminy. It happened when I was going to school. I was trotting along as usual until the storm came up suddenly. I rushed to school as soon as it struck, but the teacher kicked me out when she told me the school is closed due to the storm. & then, it appeared, the tornado that woody & pongo experienced. Then, I thought of my father & jiminy, so I rushed back home to find it gone. Then, the tornado appeared & nearly tried to vacuum me up. But with the help of the angel I made it just in time to escape the evil that has come.

Mickey mouse: good gracious, but I'm glad you're still alive. & what about you Pete...

Narrator: before mickey can finish, the same came back.

Guard: MAJESTY, ITS COMING!

Mickey mouse: oh nuts, we need to take shelter.

Riku: hurry!

Narrator: peter pan looked back & saw the tornado was coming in the throne room.

Sora: PETER! COME ON!

Peter pan: I'm coming!

Pinocchio: it's getting closer!

Narrator: they locked themselves in a dark basement deep inside the castle.

Mickey mouse: (thinking to himself) I hope Minnie, daisy, chip, dale, & the others get away unharmed.

Sora: is everyone okay?!

Riku: yeah.

Goofy: never better!

Donald: me too.

Pinocchio: I'm fine.

Peter pan: lucky me.

Pongo: close call, but I'm fine.

Woody: still have everything I need.

Mickey mouse: so am I.

Mysterious voice: so am I too.

Group: …?!

Sora: SOMEONE ELSE IS IN HERE!

Mickey mouse: who goes there?!

?: don't worry, I'm a friend. Whew it's too dark to see, let me light it up. Higitus, bigitus, higitus, zoom! Light up this deep dark room!

Narrator: as the room lightened, the mysterious visitor was merlin.

Mickey mouse: MERLIN! Ogh, good grief I could've killed you!

Riku: what are you doing here?

Merlin: I came here about the tornado.

Woody: the one outside?

Merlin: yes, woody, that tornado was created by an evil overlord named woedo & his minion kegelapan. He has dominated 9 worlds & is about to strike his 10th & final world. This portal that I had casted in the 10 worlds rescuing those who are worthy enough to defeat him. & you're the 9th one.

Narrator: then, a white portal appeared in front of them.

Merlin: once you go through that portal, you need to find a team of survivors & recruit while you still can.

Mickey mouse: yes, merlin, well do our best. Come on my kingdom hearts, onward for adventure, find a new world & dive in!

Narrator: the group ran into the portal towards the 10th & final world that Woedo's tornado struck!


	12. Chapter 11: mickey mouse & hello kitty

Chapter 11:

Mickey Mouse meets hello kitty

Narrator: as the Mickey Mouse was flying through the portal, a cute kitten named hello kitty was waiting for her friend melody to arrive.

Hello kitty: oh, I can't wait for her to arrive! This is going to be the biggest tea party I ever planned!

Narrator: just then, there was a knock on the door. Hello kitty opened it, & the group was ready.

My melody & friends: SURPRISE!

Hello kitty: welcome everyone. Hello melody, pochacco, badte-maru, pippo, Landry, chococat, pinki, Lilli, & robowan.

Narrator: she greeted everyone as they seated. Then, they as they were about to begin the party, robowan thought he heard something outside. But then, he was interrupted by chococat's voice.

Chococat: mmm, this is good, where did this sugar come from?

Robowan: the old sugar factory down town, it was the richest sugar made. But now, it's dangerous there now.

Pippo: how?

Robowan: because I heard there's a whirl cloud that has struck that territory.

Narrator: as melody was going to drink her 1st drink, she heard a sound of winds getting louder & louder.

Melody: uh, do you guys hear wind?

Narrator: hello kitty looked outside & started to panic when she saw the same tornado that appeared in the same 9 worlds.

Lilli: you okay hello kitty?

Hello kitty: we need to get in the basement now, there's a big blue tornado coming!

Pinki: A TORNADO?!

Badte-maru: hurry, its coming!

Narrator: when they got to the basement, the tornado was bigger than ever.

Landry: everyone, get in quickly now!

Narrator: as they got in, robowan boarded the door so that they will be safe.

Robowan: I hope this works.

My melody: me too.

Narrator: as they backed away from the door, so they won't be vacuumed up, the silver portal came & mickey & his team came out.

Mickey mouse: you need any help?

Hello kitty: yes, I need lots of it! But, who are you?

Mickey mouse: I'm mickey mouse, the king of Disney kingdom. & you are.

Hello kitty: hello kitty, my name is hello kitty!

Sora: don't worry hello kitty, well protect you & your friends.

My melody: what do we do?

Riku: we need to find a portal to get out of here!

Narrator: as soon as he said that, it appeared.

Pongo: there's our way out, let's go!

Narrator: they jumped in not knowing that they will meet up with Thomas & twilight, flippy & Charlie brown, Elmo & balto, & the American rabbit & pingu.


	13. Chapter 12: 10 teams united in 1

Chapter 12:

10 teams united as one

Narrator: as the heroes entered the portals, woedo was enjoying himself when his slaves from all 10 worlds arrived. But when he saw Luna, cadance, spike, sir topham hatt, Emily, duck, & Oliver, he made them stay put.

Woedo: excellent, my slaves from all 10 worlds have arrived!

Emily: (thinking to herself) Thomas was right, he's going to make us become slaves.

Spike: (thinking to himself) discord was right, he does want us to become slaves.

Kegelapan: master, I sense 7 of the slaves that are too important to work.

Woedo: oh really, bring them up here!

Narrator: Kegelapan brought them up to woedo.

Woedo: oh, princesses Luna & Candance, spike, Emily, duck, Oliver, & the independently wealthy sir topham hatt. If you don't know me, I'm your master here!

Sir Topham hatt: woedo, you're causing confusion & delay to our worlds!

Woedo: ha, am I?! Well my dear fat controller, I'll show you who the real causer of confusion & delay is! Kegelapan, take him away!

Sir Topham hatt: nnnnooooo!

Emily: sir!

Duck: don't do anything to hurt our controller you monster!

Woedo: oh, & as for you 6, I have a special place for you!

Narrator: Kegelapan picked them up & threw them in a cage. Just then, a portal appeared & then they appeared.

Woedo: perfect, if it isn't my newest allies, king sombra, queen chrysalis, devious diesel, & diesel 10!

Luna & Candance: king sombra?!

Emily & duck: diesel 10?!

King Sombra: lord woedo, we are pleased to work for you.

Diesel 10: what's our job?

Woedo: as my other allies arrive, the energy from all 10 worlds will be drained into my image!

Narrator: meanwhile, celestia, lady, Buddhist monkey, the little red-haired girl, the trash queen, aniu, charmy kitty, the elderly rabbit, sir Hermon, & merlin were waiting for their heroes to arrive.

Sir Hermon: what's taking them so long?

Buddhist monkey: patience sir Hermon, they need time to assemble.

Narrator: just then, the blue portal appeared.

Lady: here come 1st 2 teams!

Narrator: then, out came the teams of Thomas & twilight.

Thomas: huh, where are we?

Twilight sparkle: this isn't equestria's castle.

Celestia: your right, but your friends are here.

Twilight & Thomas: (gasp)

Thomas: lady!

Twilight sparkle: celestia!

Lady: hello Thomas, we meet again.

Discord: my dear princess, who are the others who are with you?!

Celestia: they are the wise ones of the allies that you 2 species are about to meet.

Narrator: then, the green portal appeared & out came the happy tree friends & peanuts gang.

Charlie brown: good grief, where are we?

Flippy: well, this isn't my world.

Linus: Charlie brown look, it's the little red-haired girl.

Franklin: (sees Thomas & twilights teams) uh guys, were not alone.

Both teams: (looking at each other) dah!

Frieda: are those real-life unicorns & ponies assisted by trains with faces?!

James: are those woodland critters assisted with children?!

Buddhist monkey: well Flippy & Charlie brown, these are the ponies of equestria & engines of sodor.

Little red-haired girl: the leaders of their groups are Thomas the tank engine & princess twilight sparkle.

Narrator: as the 2 teams met up, the golden portal appeared.

Aniu: here comes next 2 teams.

Narrator: just then, balto & Elmo came out of the golden portal.

Balto: everyone alright?

Elmo: yes, but where are we?

The trash queen: you're in the castle where worlds collide.

Elmo: (shocked) tha-that voice! You can't be!

The trash queen: hello Elmo, we meet again.

Elmo: your majesty!

Aleu: she's a queen Elmo?

Elmo: yes, she helped me get my blanket back in my adventure in grouch land.

Lucy: oh, good grief.

Balto: your highness, can you tell us, where are we?

The trash queen: this is our hideout; these guys are the wise one of your allies.

Elmo: you mean the ones with Thomas the tank engine, that unicorn, Charlie brown, & the army bear over there?

Aniu: yep.

Luk: uh, muk, why do those trains have faces?

Muk: (mumbles)

Narrator: as the team introduced themselves to Elmo & balto, the pink portal appeared.

Molly: a pink portal?

Flaky: I wonder who well have this time.

Narrator: the pink then popped out the American rabbit who was still holding the shivering penguins.

Pingu: I-I-I-is it over?

American rabbit: yes, were here.

Pingo: Pingu, sir Hermon is here!

Sir Hermon: hello little Pingu.

Pingu: my dear ancestor, where are we?

Sir Hermon: the place where you'll meet your allies.

American rabbit: allies?

The team: yes, your allies.

Pingu: (looks at the team) blistering barnacles, trains with faces, Alaskan animals, & humans?

American rabbit: well Pingu, those woodland critters that they have are kind of cute.

Petunia: …?! Flippy, did that American rabbit just call us cute?!

Flippy: (blushing) yeah, he did, Heheh.

Narrator: as American rabbit & Pingu introduced themselves to the teams, the silver portal appeared.

Charmy kitty: that must be our 2 final teams.

Merlin: indeed, they are.

Narrator: & then out came the 2 final teams.

Mickey mouse: hello again merlin.

Sora: do any know where we are & what's going on?

Hello kitty: well I know were not home anymore &...

Mickey mouse: & what?

Hello kitty: sorry mickey, but look!

Narrator: the 2 teams looked at the other 8 teams.

Sora: whoa, real unicorns, trains with faces, penguins, & American rabbit.

Thomas: this is getting stranger & stranger.

Rainbow dash: ok, I'm confused. #1, why are all of us here. & 2, what on earth is going on?

Celestia: well rainbow dash, if you want to know, well tell you.

Little red-haired girl: it all started when merlin invented a powerful gauntlet known as, the W.D. gauntlet.

Charmy kitty: the W.D. gauntlet is a device to make people control more than one universe.

Merlin: however, I discovered how dangerous that gauntlet is, so I banished it from anyone for further notice.

Sir Hermon: but after 400 years of its banishment, an evil overlord named woedo & his minion Kegelapan, have discovered the gauntlet & now took control of all 10 of our worlds.

Lucy: why that over lorded blockhead!

Buddhist monkey: we then noticed what power the gauntlet has, & he was the one who made the tornado that rampaged most of your worlds.

The elderly rabbit: after the tornado struck every world you all lived in, he made of the citizens including your friends into slaves.

Aniu: but he also made every villain from your worlds join forces to form an alliance, they combined their powers to form an army of woedo's troops & drain the energy from all 10 worlds.

The trash queen: we don't know why they need the energy, but whatever it's for, it would be good.

Lady: & that's why we brought you all here, together, you'll be able to defeat woedo & every villain you see.

Boco: heh, now this is a good idea to form a team & save the day.

Celestia: before you go, we need to give most of you some weapons, armor, & powers to protect yourselves from this madness.

Narrator: so, the wise ones forged power balls & tossed them to ones who were too weak, pathetic, extremely fragile, & don't have arms or legs.

Elmo: cool, I always wanted a wand like Abby.

Flippy: now, with these things, we aren't very fragile critters anymore.

Merlin: now that y'all have something to fight with, you're ready!

Celestia: now save your worlds, save your friends, defeat woedo, & destroy that gauntlet!

Narrator: as the wise ones left, the team huddled to form a plan.

Balto: alright, now that this entire team is assembled, we should get started.

Stepney: ok, since all of us how no clue where woedo is, the more important thing relies in our worlds. Together, we must stop them from draining the energy.

American rabbit: but the question is, where should we start?

Thomas: let's try equestria, it's got the most energy.

Trixie: Thomas is right, equestria is full of it.

Mickey mouse: that settles it, equestria well be our first world to save.

Narrator: so, into the blue portal they went in, on their way to save their 1st world.


	14. Chapter 13: entering equestria

Chapter 13:

Entering equestria

Narrator: when the team entered equestria, they saw all was not well. They were supposed to end up at twilight's tree house but ended up somewhere else.

Pingu: huh, where are we?

Kody: I don't know, but it is equestria.

Twilight sparkle: we supposed to end up at my tree house, but somehow, we ended up at the wrong place.

Evil voice: oh, you made no mistake.

Narrator: the evil voice struck fear into Thomas & Gordon.

Thomas: that voice. I-I-it can't be!

Narrator: the group turned around & Thomas gasped. It was diesel 10!

Diesel 10: hello puffball!

Thomas: d-d-d-diesel 10?!

Diesel 10: you thought you can get rid of me that easily?! Well, you're mistaken!

Thomas: whatever you're up to, we won't let take down twilights home you diesel filled MONSTER!

Diesel 10: ergh! You'll be say that as you rot for eternity in prison!

Narrator: diesel 10 claw opens up & energy builds up.

Edward: oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, everyone, look out!

Gordon & James: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: but it was too late, they got hit, & were knocked out. When they woke up, they ended themselves in a cage.

Pingg: what on, where are we?

Sunset shimmer: wait a minute, this celestia's castle.

Discord: & it looks like we are locked in!

Sora: don't worry, I have a key, maybe it will let us out.

Petunia: I hope your right Sora.

Narrator: Sora reaches his arm around the bar, puts the key-blade in the hole, & heard the cage click.

Woody: it's unlocked, were free!

Balto: SSSHHHH! Do you want us to get caught?

Woody: sorry.

Elmo: come on, let's get out of here!

Narrator: as they made it to the room, they saw what looked like queen chrysalis's minion with some heartless.

Muk: (mumbling in fear)

Robby: what's wrong Muk? (Sees the heartless & chrysalis's minion) dah!

James: what's wrong?

Sora: heartless!

Rarity: & the larva of that wicked chrysalis!

Riku: prepare, this our 1st fight with our enemies!

Narrator: the teams separated into groups to fight the enemies.

(Punching, slicing, gun fires, lasers blazing)

Pingu: sheesh twilight, these larva that you ponies fought are like cockroaches!

Kody: including the heartless that Sora keeps on fighting?!

Riku: splendid, are there any enemy forces at the palace gates?

Splendid: a massive one, & the rest of the team is position!

American rabbit: then let's not keep them waiting. Heroes, let's go!

Evil voice: going somewhere?

Narrator: the voice made Sora & mickey shocked.

Sora: mickey, do you recognize that voice?

Mickey mouse: oh, I wish I didn't!

Narrator: the team looked around, & saw the source of the voice. It was the evil judge Claude frollo!

Frollo: well, well, well, if it isn't king mickey!

Mickey mouse, Riku, & Sora: frollo!

Frollo: you 3 thought you saw me die that easily, you are wrong! Woedo rescued me & now I'm back to taking care of you gypsy's!

Riku: it doesn't matter what your master is planning, were going to stop you!

Frollo: (evil laughter) I like to see one of you try! Come on, who will fight me?!

Narrator: there was a long silence. But then, twilight plucked courage & spoke!

Twilight sparkle: ill fight you frollo!

Team: …!?

Thomas: whoa, twilight, what?!

Trixie: twilight, frollo has a sword that would kill you in an instant.

Pongo: & to top it all off, he's one of the evilest villains in our world!

Twilight sparkle: well guys, I got something he doesn't have. The powers of an aligorn!

Frollo: (evil laughter) prepare little pony... to DIE!

Discord: I step back if I were you!

Narrator: & so, the fight of twilight sparkle vs frollo has begun!


	15. Chapter 14: twilight sparkle vs frollo

Chapter 14:

Twilight sparkle vs frollo

Narrator: when twilight flew up, her fight with frollo was about to begin!

Twilight sparkle: Judge Claude frollo, you will pay for the evil you & woedo have caused!

Frollo: (evil laughter) good? Evil? What's the difference of transcending limited energy for our master?

Twilight sparkle: oh yeah? Well transcend this!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(Punching, kicking, sword chings)

(POW)

Frollo: ARGH!

Twilight sparkle: that's for Sora & riku!

Frollo: GGRR, be silent & die, you pesky coward!

(Sword Ching)

(Scratch)

Twilight sparkle: ARGH!

The team: TWILIGHT!

Twilight sparkle: don't worry team, it's just a scratch!

Frollo: hurts doesn't it?

Twilight sparkle: not as much as this is going to hurt you!

Narrator: twilight fires an energy beam at him.

Frollo: ACK! You pest!

Narrator: the fight went on & on until twilight kicked him outside. They were on one of the pedestals of the castle. Frollo punched twilight so hard, she was hanging over the edge & was about to fall.

Frollo: surrender little pony, I have won! (Evil laughter) & he shall smite the wicked, & plunge her in the fiery pit, FOREVER!

Narrator: as frollo rose his sword, Thomas have had enough, he puffed toward frollo...

Jenna: Thomas, stop!

Narrator: …& gave him a mighty biff!

Thomas: spare twilight, would you & TAKE THAT!

(BANG)

Frollo: (loses balance & falls) whoa, wha, WWWAAAAHHHH!

Narrator: frollo fell of the edge & fell back to where he belonged.

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: But twilight was slipping.

Twilight sparkle: help me, Thomas!

Thomas: twilight, grab my coupling, ill pull you up!

Twilight sparkle: (straining) got it!

Thomas: now hang on!

Narrator: Pingu was anxious.

Pingu: go steady! The pedestal is about to crumble!

Narrator: they got to the other side just in time!

Twilight sparkle: thank you, Thomas. Thanks to you, I won the fight.

Thomas: no problem twilight.

Aleu: alright, with frollo out of our way, it seems like this woedo fellow is immortal to us.

Pinocchio: so how are we going to defeat him?

Cuddles: Pinocchio's got a point, he's pure evil, immortal overlord!

Trixie: you know, I have a book of how defeat some-pony immortal like woedo.

American rabbit: you do?

Trixie: yes, it's in my lab. Follow me!

Narrator: so, they did.

Boco: this book better have the answer how to defeat an overlord.


	16. Chapter 15: the overlord killer weapon

Chapter 15:

The overlord killer weapon

Narrator: by the time they got there, discord was amazed, & so were the others.

Discord: amazing, this looks like twilight sparkles place.

Elmo: did you build this place yourself?

Trixie: well, yeah, parts of it I still use after I was evil.

Henry: wait, you mean you were an enemy to twilight?!

Trixie: yeah, but at the end, I apologized to her & now, she & I are good friends. Oh, here it is!

Peter pan: sweet, how do we defeat him?

Trixie: according to the book, it says, we need to find 10 pieces to the weapon. When found, they will form into... (Looks at Sora) what Sora is wielding.

Donald duck: wait, the weapon... IS A KEY BLADE?!

Trixie: yes, I guess while we try to get woedo distracted from Sora, the overlord killer key blade will kill him.

Robowan: where are they now?

Trixie: there is one piece in each of our worlds, & equestria is one of them!

Kermit: alrighty then, let's grab the book & save this world.

Narrator: but as they got out, they were surrounded by diesels & heartless!

Mickey mouse: oh no, HEARTLESS!

James: worst of all, stinky diesels! Uh, no offense Boco.

Boco: none taken.

American rabbit: alright everyone, DRAW!

Narrator: but as they were about to fight, 2 ponies jumped in there way, threw away most of the diesels & defeated the heartless as well. Rainbow dash & twilight looked closer, as the dust cleared, the 2 ponies were revealed as shining armor & lightning dust.

Rainbow dash: lightning dust!

Twilight sparkle: shining armor!

Shining armor: hello twilight.

Lightning dust: hello dashy.

Rainbow dash: what's happening here? Why are all these minions turning equestria into sombra's kingdom?

Shining armor: after my wife disappeared, I looked to see if there were any survivors.

Lightning dust: he found me as one of them & that creepy diesel has taken over the kingdom.

Stepney: creepy diesel? You mean diesel 10?

Lightning dust: yes, but I found a converter that has the energy of this world.

Shining armor: & it's at pony Ville, but 1st, we need to go through, those enemies.

Narrator: there were larva & tiger clan soldiers blocking the gate.

Flippy: tiger clan soldiers!

Rarity: & those disgusting vermin!

Narrator: they charged, they fought but one of them was too strong for them. Just as he was going to crush handy, handy was rescued by a purple hornless unicorn.

Shining armor: tempest?

Tempest shadow: celestia sent me, thought you need me.

Handy: thanks for saving me.

Pingu: heh, thanks to you, now equestria is an enemy free zone.

American rabbit: not quite yet Pingu.

Tempest shadow: he's right, there's one more enemy we need to take care of.

Thomas: let's send him packing for good!

Mickey mouse: agreed!

Narrator: as the team made it to the hide out where diesel 10 was, they saw 3 generators that were used for converting the energy to woedo's hideout.

Henry: oh dear, & I thought that this even scarier than rain.

Riku: alright, let's shut down these generators!

Narrator: the 1st generator was separated from them with an oil filled moat. When Thomas discovered it, he was extremely cross, including twilight.

Thomas: UGH, diesel 10 well be sorry for this!

Twilight sparkle: I agree!

Narrator: so instead of the others trying to jump across, rainbow dash flew across & turned off the 1st one.

Rainbow dash: one generator down, lets deactivate the others.

Diesel 10's voice: what happened? One of the generators went out!

Tiger clan soldier: I don't sir, I with the 2nd one.

Diesel 10's voice: well find out! Before pitchy eats you up!

Narrator: but before that happened, Flippy slaughtered the tiger clan soldier & deactivated the 2nd generator.

Flippy: that's 2, one more generator & we'll save equestria!

Diesel 10's voice: someone better find out who's deactivating the generators or ill have sir topham hatt BBQed!

Narrator: but before he knew, the 3rd generator was deactivated.

Hello kitty: ok, that should do it.

Thomas: nice, now that the machine is down, let's go find diesel 10!

Narrator: as they got to the entrance of the gate, Flippy had an idea to make diesel 10 surprised.

Flippy: you think you're ready to be floppy, then look out diesel 10 cause...

Narrator: the gates were flung open.

Flippy: HHHHHEEEEEERRRRREEEESSSSSS FLIPPY!

Narrator: diesel 10 was surprised, to see Thomas & the team.

Diesel 10: heh heh, so puffball, you escaped from your cage, you killed frollo, & shut down my machine!

Thomas: give up diesel 10, you lost your power, & equestria has been saved!

Boco: he's right, it's over, NOW GIVE UP!

Diesel 10: you under estimate me, with woedo's help, I'll soon have it up & running again! & woedo has enough power from equestria! & you steamies, including you boco the traitor, will bow to woedo!

Molly: it doesn't matter what your planning, we are still going to stop you!

Edward: & as result, you are causing an incredible amount of confusion & delay!

Stepney: & your wicked phrase about boco was... was...

Gordon: DISGRACEFUL!

James: DISGUSTING!

Henry: DESPICAPLE!

Diesel 10: oh, but what about your control. I bet you scrap metaled fools aren't planning on risking your boilers for his newly made life of being a slave!

Thomas: were not going to stand around & let your new master control him like a string less puppet!

Boco: get ready to pay for your crime!

Narrator: so boco & the team prepared for their 2nd fight in equestria!


	17. Chapter 16: boco vs diesel 10

Chapter 16:

Boco vs diesel 10

Diesel 10: YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF WOEDO! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR NEW OVERLORD!

Twilight sparkle: I met many overlord's diesel 10, you're not in the top 10!

Diesel 10: & as for you boco, you will pay for your treachery!

Boco: oh yeah, then try to pay this!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(Punching, kicking, puffing, & energy beams blazing)

Chococat: boco, look out, runaway train!

Troublesome trucks: ON, ON! FASTER, FASTER!

Riku: they have TNT!

American rabbit: get back everyone!

Narrator: they got out & just in time!

(BOOM!)

Diesel 10: (coughing) I'm not done yet!

Narrator: when boco saw diesel 10 was still alive, he saw a huge hole behind him. So, boco rolled up to diesel 10, & gave him a mighty biff!

(BASH!)

Diesel 10: whoa. Boco, why you insolate traitor!

(BIFF!)

Narrator: boco's biff was so mighty that diesel 10 rolled to the edge of the base. Below him, was the oil filled moat.

Diesel 10: whoa, wha, what's going on, (slips & falls) no, no, NNNNOOOOOOOO!

(SPLASH!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Zoey: is he gone?

Horace: he's down, but he's gone.

Narrator: just then, the oil started to rumble.

Shining armor: uh oh, I don't think he's giving up.

Narrator: but it wasn't diesel 10, it was a glowing object. Molly recognized it.

Molly: hey, Trixie, is that one of the pieces of the weapon?

Trixie: (looking at the book) yes, it is!

Toothy: its pink, we should be careful with it.

Narrator: they touched, but they were fine.

Snoopy: (thinking) alright, we have the piece.

Tempest shadow: well done, you found what you were looking for.

Shining armor: now, this time, were leaving the saving the world with you guys.

Lightning dust: good luck.

Pinkie pie: we will.

Narrator: the 3 allies then went away to defend the rest of equestria.

Sora: alright, we have the piece. Now let's get out of here.

Twilight sparkle: I just hope our 3 allies will be ok.

Elmo: they will be fine, besides, equestria's back to normal & we've got other worlds to save.

Charlie brown: he's right, here we go.

Narrator: as the heroes were traveling to their next world, Woedo discovered that Frollo & diesel 10 were furious. Woedo looked at diesel 10 & laughed.

Woedo: (laughing) oh dear diesel 10, I thought diesels were supposed to refill on oil, not take a bath in it.

Diesel 10: I didn't get covered by oil by myself. Our enemies came & are interfering with your plan.

Frollo: & as a result, I got hit train while trying to kill a purple aligorn.

Luna: (thinking) purple aligorn? …! (Talking) twilight!

Diesel 10: & a green diesel pushed me in the oil & now my claw is ruined!

Sir Topham hatt: green diesel, that's boco!

Woedo: who's making your enemies do this?

Frollo & diesel 10: (look at each other & get furious) who do you think?!

Kegelapan: I think there talking about the wise one's sir.

Woedo: the wise ones like celestia, lady, merlin, & many others?

Frollo: yes, those are the ones!

Narrator: there was a long silence.

Woedo: well I never, I shall deal with them at once!

Narrator: then he summoned king sombra & Niju.

Woedo: my portal to equestria has fallen. Go, find our enemies, destroy them, & don't let them do anymore interferences!

King Sombra: we won't let you down master!

Niju: our enemies well fall!

Narrator: so off they went to find our heroes.


	18. Chapter 17: entering sodor

Chapter 17:

Entering sodor

Narrator: as the 2 villains were off to find our heroes, the heroes were already in the 2nd world. Thomas recognized a building that they saw when they arrived.

Thomas: hey I know that building, its knapford!

James: yeah, were on the island of sodor!

Sora: sodor?

Stepney: sodor is an island located close to the UK.

Molly: & it's the place where steamies like us thrive.

Narrator: just then, applejack realized that twilight looked like she was struck by lightning.

Applejack: twilight, you okay?

Twilight sparkle: I'm fine, I just thought someone is following us.

Narrator: then they heard a whistle & engine crying for help.

Voice: HELP!

Pingo: someone's here!

Thomas: oh no, I know that voice. It's toby!

Gordon: don't worry toby, well rescue you!

Narrator: soon, they cleaned the mess & toby was free.

Toby: after the tornado struck sodor, I escaped, but my precious coach was vacuumed up. & as a result, I got buried by this shed.

Petunia: are there any survivors?

Toby: some engines are at the quarry. But be careful, it's dangerous since the tornado struck.

Henry: why?

Toby: cause high up in the mountains is a mysterious boulder. It stood there for a long time, until the tornado came & made it threatening.

Edward: don't worry, we'll be fine.

Stepney: besides, rusty encountered a boulder & survived.

Pingi: I don't know Stepney, this "boulder" sounds creepy.

Riku: I hope it doesn't try to kill us.

Narrator: as the team went to the quarry, they noticed that the narrow-gauge engines along with mavis, Donald, Douglas, salty, bill, & ben were there taking shelter. Thomas the engines whistled to let them know that they were there.

(Train whistles)

Douglas: gadzooks, it's Thomas & the other engines!

Mavis: & boco is with them.

Narrator: the engines arrived & were excited.

Boco: mavis, salty, phew you survived.

Rusty: don't forget about me!

Stepney: oh rusty, your still alive.

Sir handle: we've taken the quarry as shelter.

Duncan: although we took the quarry as our shelter from the tornado, were still in grave danger.

Pinocchio: why?

Peter Sam: because of that big boulder. We always think it's making us captive.

Cuddles: how can it be? Boulders don't have eyes.

Flippy: well, there's something strange about this boulder.

Percy: & we forgot to ask, where are the other 2, Rheneas & skarloey?

Bill: they going to rescue the coal that the diesels, except mavis, salty, rusty, & boco, are using to power an overlord.

Ben: & the devious diesel is also one of them!

Narrator: as the engines were talking about what was going on, king sombra was over hearing everything that rusty was talking about the boulder.

King Sombra: (evilly chuckling) a mysterious boulder. Maybe it will squish you, pesky interferers!

Narrator: so, he pushed the boulder, & when he did, rusty noticed it.

Rusty: (gasp!) bust my buffers!

Fluttershy: huh? What's wrong rusty?

Rusty: it's the boulder! It's moving!

Balto: nonsense, it can't.

Narrator: but it did!

(Bang! Bang!)

Narrator: then, it started to move! The narrow-gauge engines, Donald, Douglas, bill, ben, mavis, & salty hid & were scared.

Rusty: it's rolling on your line Thomas!

Donald duck: he's right, run away!

Narrator: as the team began to flee from the boulder, it now starts the rewrite of rusty & the boulder.


	19. Chapter 18: Thomas & the boulder

Chapter 18:

Thomas & the boulder

Narrator: as the engines began to fly along the line, the boulder was catching up to them.

Riku: go, go, keep going!

Narrator: as they were running away from the boulder, Skarloey was making his way up to the quarry. Then, he saw the team & the boulder.

Skarloey: oh no, not again, HHHEEELLLPPP!

James: Skarloey, run away quickly!

Narrator: Skarloey went into a siding as the team went the other way.

(CRASH!)

Skarloey: we must warn the other engines!

Rusty: yes, but how?!

Narrator: the team rounded a bend, then, up ahead was Rheneas!

Rheneas: what on? Oh no, IT'S RUNNING ALOOSE!

Narrator: his driver drove his back as the team came as fast as he could.

Rheneas: EEEEEEYYYYYOOOOIIIKKEEESSSSS!

(Puffing)

(CRASH!)

Flaky: Rheneas!

Rheneas: I'll be ok, go on without me!

Narrator: then, Percy had an idea!

Percy: I know a way to stop a boulder!

Jenna: really?

Percy: yes, but were going to have to split up!

Narrator: up ahead was an old shed. They went onto different sidings & the boulder went straight for the shed! There was a loud CRASH!

(BOOM!)

(CRASH!)

(BANG!)

Robby: sheesh, was there dynamite in that shed?!

Russell: could be me Hardy.

Balto: at least the boulder stopped.

Baby bear: I agree with you.

Franklin: that boulder is giving a feeling that the boulder wasn't moved by itself!

Nava: I agree.

Narrator: Nava inspected the boulder & came back with an angry look.

Nava: as I thought, franklin was right!

American rabbit: how did happen?

Nava: it didn't move by itself! It was pushed!

Sunset shimmer: by who?

Narrator: but before Nava could answer the question, a white orb appeared. It was vibrating & shooting out black lightning!

Prairie dawn: ok, were going to be visited by someone!

Pig pen: but we never seen anything like this before!

Kody: yeah, it's usually not like... (Black lightning shoots out) WHOA!

Molly: whoa, whoa, ok, it uh... must be something very...

Narrator: as molly was about to finish, twilight took one look at the orb & ran!

Goofy: gawrsh twilight, what's the rush?

Grover: twilight?

Boco: twilight what's going on?!

Narrator: but then, they looked at the orb again & the answer came! It was king sombra!

Discord: oh fiddlesticks, its sombra!

Twilight sparkle: (from behind) what are you doing?! RUN!

Pingu: yeah run, running is a good idea, RUNNING IS A GOOD IDEA!

Narrator: so, they did. When they stopped, they looked behind.

Woody: I think we lost him!

Narrator: then...

King Sombra: (screeching)

Team: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

King Sombra: (evil laughter)

Narrator: as he was going to take one of the members, he was interrupted by twilight's magic beams!

King Sombra: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Twilight sparkle: don't you dare do anything to my friend's you monster!

Narrator: the team went to a military bunker beneath them. Twilight was fighting sombra as it happened.

Abby cadabby: twilight, we've taken shelter!

Riku: come on, jump!

Twilight sparkle: (jumps) whoa!

Riku: (catches twilight) oof, gotcha!

Twilight sparkle: now quick, lock the door!

Pingu: lock the door?! I think we're going to get something bi... (King Sombra's screech)

Twilight & Pingu: WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Narrator: as the team were struggling to get the door shut, twilight was shooting energy at him as Pingu & Sora were trying to shut the door. Then, they got the door shut.

Sora, Pingu, & twilight sparkle: (panting)

Pingu: that was way too close!

Twilight sparkle: I'm sorry, please don't hate me.

Elmo: no, we don't hate you twilight.

Thomas: but can you tell us why he's after us?

Twilight sparkle: he's not truly after you, he's after me.

Flippy: …! Why you?!

Twilight sparkle: I interfered with his plan to destroy our previous ally.

Percy: you mean shining armor?!

Twilight sparkle: yes.

Henry: if he's still trying to catch you, he must've had an angry life after you stopped him.

Twilight sparkle: he did, but I can't fight him alone. I need help by one of you.

Narrator: there was a long silence.

Gordon: I purpose, that Riku will help twilight.

Riku: really?

Twilight sparkle: of course, you & your friend defeated many monsters.

Riku: your right, & I'll do it.

Narrator: as they set Riku to be ready for battle, twilight told everyone to grab a hand, paw & buffer. Then, she made the team teleport to brendam docks.

James: fizzling fireboxes, brendam docks looks absolutely deserted.

Gordon: & poor cranky is probably captured by woedo.

Narrator: as they looked around, they saw sombra talking to George the steamroller.

George: call yourself a king?! You look like a Halloween partier.

King Sombra: heheh, I'm not really.

Henry: (whispering) there's sombra!

Percy: (whispering angrily) & George!

Pongo: they are talking about something, but what?

George: so, what are you pla... (Sees the team) were being watched!

King Sombra: what?! (Looks behind) AHA!

Pingo: we've been spotted!

Handy: run!

Narrator: as they were running, stepney noticed they were still being followed!

Elmo: go, go, keep going!

Narrator: but then, Pingg lost his balance & fell!

Pingu: PINGG!

Pingg: wah! Help!

Twilight sparkle: sombra!

King Sombra: sparkle!

Twilight sparkle: release him, now!

King Sombra: I sense your magic weakening; how will you be able to save your friend?

Twilight sparkle: this is between you & us! If you release him, ill surrender to you!

The team: …!?

Gordon: twilight, you can't do that!

Pingg: Gordon's right, get out of here, now!

Narrator: as sombra was about to absorb Pingg, someone slashed sombra from behind & freed Pingg. But caused sombra to fling him on a tree & break his wing.

(SLASH!)

King Sombra: AGH! (Flings Pingg)

Pingg: WWWAAAHHH! (BASH!) Argh!

Pingu: Pingg!

King Sombra: who did that?!

?: I did!

Narrator: he looked behind, & saw Riku with his key blade.

The team: RIKU!

Narrator: & it was at the moment of the epic fight between riku & sombra!


	20. Chapter 19: riku vs sombra

Chapter 19:

Riku vs. king sombra

Narrator: as the team stand back to watch Riku & king sombra fight, twilight & Flippy were trying to help Pingg recover from his broken wing.

Pingg: OW, OW, MY WING! MY POOR ACHING WING!

Twilight sparkle: how bad is it?

Pingg: if that demonic horse didn't fling me on that tree, it wouldn't act like it got crushed by an iceberg!

Narrator: meanwhile, Riku was about to fight king sombra!

Riku: king sombra, you shall pay for what you did for what you did to Pingg!

King Sombra: (evilly laughing) it's not just that penguin we wanted dead, but all of you pesky interferers!

Riku: oh yeah, well try to interfere this!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(Slashing)

Charlie brown: good grief twilight, he's got a reaper!

(Slashing continues)

Riku: full thrust!

King Sombra: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MEDDLING KID!

Narrator: then, unknown to sombra, Riku jumped, teleported & sliced off sombra's horn!

(SLASH!)

King Sombra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My power!

Riku: serves you right!

Narrator: then, he put the sharp edge of the key blade on king sombra's neck.

Riku: now you're going to tell us where the diesels are taking the energy from the coal! NOW!

King Sombra: there taking the coal to the diesel works where my partner is taking over!

Riku: thanks, but now...

Narrator: he took the blade of sombra's neck & stabbed him with it! With the magic of the key blade, he absorbed sombra.

King Sombra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riku: …with the power of the key blade, I banish you to the 5th dimension!

(Shunk!)

King Sombra: ILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Narrator: & to that, Riku had won the fight!

Announcer: K.O.!

Pippo: alright, Riku won!

Molly: you hear that twilight? He won!

Pingg: oh, that's good, served him right for calling you meddli... OGH!

Pinga: oh yeah, your wing.

Elmo: what did sombra tell where the diesels are taking the coal?

Riku: he said, that they are taking it to the diesel works.

Luk: the diesel...works?

Percy: I know that place, the diesel works is nasty place.

Boco: I agree.

Narrator: as the team climbed onto the engines to head for the diesel works, they found it spooky to fluttershy & flaky. But as they sneaked in, they found diesel & niju talking to each other.

Gordon: the devious diesel!

Aleu: hey, I know that wolf, its Niju, Nava's nemesis!

Niju: & what about sombra? Have you got a reading of him?

Diesel: well, I heard he's dead!

Niju: what?! That's impossible, should've returned! Unless he was...

Balto: killed? He's been banished to the 5th dimension!

Niju: BALTO?!

Diesel: (turns around) & THOMAS?!

Niju: but that's impossible, he should've killed with that boulder!

Flippy: you thought you can kill us with the boulder?! Ha!

Woody: well, were here to prove you wrong!

Narrator: just then, Edward discovered that Pongo was gone.

Edward: uh, guys, where's Pongo?!

Niju: heh, he must've fled.

Narrator: but then, he turned around & Pongo was standing behind him!

Pongo: you looking for me?

Hello kitty: Pongo, get away from him! He's a wolf, hell kill you!

Pongo: don't worry, I'll fight him, Thomas, you take care of diesel!

Thomas: I'll try!

Narrator: & so, the 2nd fight of sodor has begun!


	21. Chapter 20: P&T vs N&D

Chapter 20:

Pongo & Thomas vs. Niju & diesel

Narrator: mickey mouse & the rest of the team were anxious to see Thomas & Pongo fight Niju & diesel.

Mickey mouse: don't you think Thomas needs a break from the fight?

James: rubbish, he saved twilight from frollo, remember?

Niju: heheh, you're just a dog who's too stylish!

Pongo: I might be stylish, but I'm also a tough fighter! & you might fight a wolf, but let's see you take down a real dog!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(Barking, snarling, snapping)

Narrator: as Niju & Pongo were snarling & snapping each other, Thomas & diesel were bashing each other!

(Biffing & bashing)

Diesel: ARGH!

Thomas: that's for duck!

Narrator: in that moment, Thomas biffed diesel so hard, he crashes into one of the energy compacter's.

Diesel: yow, that stings!

Niju: diesel, you Claude harper! Get hi... ACK!

Narrator: but then, Pongo smacked Niju so hard that he lost his balance & fell onto diesel. He was about to jump off but Thomas finished the fight by pushing him into the last compacter!

(BASH!)

Diesel: ARGH!

Niju: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

(BOOM!)

Pongo & Thomas: (panting)

Peppermint patty: good job, Thomas & Pongo!

Stepney: alright, 2 worlds in row are saved!

Sunset shimmer: & look, there's the 2nd piece to our weapon!

American rabbit: nice, lets grab it & tell the other engines that it's safe!

Narrator: when they got back to the quarry, the other engines were glad to see them alive!

Donald: oh, thank Nessie, you survived the boulder.

Pingg: heh, I nearly didn't survive sombra.

Mavis: who?

Henry: long story, tell you later.

Bill: thanks to you guys, it's safe to come out!

Ben: totally.

Narrator: as the engines were leaving, the rift to the 3rd world opened.

Linus: where do you think this one leads to?

Grover: somewhere safe I hope.

Narrator: as our heroes were going to 3rd world, Woedo was disgusted at Niju & diesel.

Woedo: you disgust me you Niju, you failed to defeat the team! Where's sombra? I want to talk to him!

Narrator: then, from above, came sombra.

Woedo: sombra, what were you doing up there?!

King Sombra: Riku somehow banished me back here!

Woedo: you mean the 5th dimension?! Ha, thanks to your defeat, we lost sodor! But we mustn't be fooled the 3rd time! Tiger clan leader & red baron, my 5 previous villains have failed me, go! Find the team& kill them all!

Tiger clan leader: yes sir!

Red baron: won't let you down sir!

Narrator: as the 2 villains were going to the 3rd world, the heroes have already arrived there!


	22. Chapter 21: entering sesame street

Chapter 21:

Entering sesame street

Narrator: as the team entered the 3rd world, Elmo recognized the place right away!

Elmo: wh... I know this place, were in sesame street!

Kermit: indeed, we are!

American rabbit: sesame street, as in the street with sesame sauce?

Cookie monster: no, it's a place how we teach ABC's & 123's.

Percy: well, right now, this looks like the place where the tornado struck!

Rarity: it already did Percy, not just this peaceful place, but the 9 others!

Sora: don't worry rarity, we already have the 2 pieces of the weapon.

Petunia: but 1st we need to find the place where the energy of this place is being taken.

Narrator: as they were walking down the row, they were halted by Germans & tiger clan warriors!

Tiger clan warrior: HALT!

German: Wer geht dahin?! (who goes there?!)

Snoopy: (thinking) good Greif, GERMANS!

Flippy: great Scott, tiger clan warriors!

Trixie: everyone, DRAW!

Narrator: they did, & defeated them, but one of the Germans were escaping!

Big bird: oh no, he's escaping!

Donald duck: stop him!

German: roter Alarm! roter Alarm! Feind auf Sicht! Zurücksenden!(red alert! Red alert! Enemy on sight! Send back up!)

Narrator: but then, …

?: TAKE THAT!

(Punch!)

German: AIEEE!

Zoey: Rosita!

Rosita: ay Caramba, at last you've got help!

Mickey Mouse: what's going on?

Rosita: 2 villains have taken telly, Julia, the count, & hoots as hostages!

Abby cadabby: they can't do that!

Riku: what did these 2 villains look like?

Rosita: one is a blue tiger in an army suit, & the 2nd is a German pilot.

Flippy: blue tiger?!

Snoopy: (thinking) German pilot?!

Flaky: you described the tiger clan leader & …

Charlie brown: baron von Richthofen aka the red baron!

Boco: where is he now?

Rosita: you can find them at the edge of sesame street.

Grover: isn't that where Oscar lives?!

Rosita: si.

Rainbow dash: then come on, lets teach those soldiers a lesson!

Narrator: when they got there, Flippy had an angry look on his face!

Tiger clan leader: well, well, well, Flippy we meet again!

Flippy: tiger clan leader, let go of those hostages!

Tiger clan leader: oh, I don't have them, the baron does! But you won't be able get to them by this point!

Pingu: what do you mean?!

Tiger clan leader: meaning you'll be dead at this point!

Pinocchio: wait, you're not going to kill us, are you?!

Tiger clan leader: oh no, I'm not, (laughs evilly & points at Flippy) HE IS!

Flippy: huh?

Narrator: he fires a gun & Flippy ducks!

Flippy: (gasps) g-g-g-g-guys, you... need... (voice deepens) to run!

The team: …!

Narrator: then, Fliqpy pulled out a knife!

Twilight sparkle: sweet celestia, he's going to kill us!

Tiger clan leader: now you know he's a psychopathic killer!

Fliqpy: (evil laughter)

American rabbit: we mustn't hurt Flippy!

Narrator: then twilight pulled one of the pieces of the overlord killer weapon, & smack Flippy with it!

Twilight sparkle: Flippy, snap out of it!

Narrator: Fliqpy felt the smack as twilight was about to smack him again, but that time, he grabbed it! But then, as he was going to stab twilight, he looked at the piece of the weapon & saw his hand starting to glow! The glowing formed around him & then, twilight saw that he was restored! His evil heritage was gone, & he felt like a hero!

Baby bear: Flippy, are you alright?

Flippy: I'm fine, I feel peace. Thank you twilight for having me restored.

Twilight sparkle: anytime my little green bear.

Flippy: (blushes) heheh,

Tiger clan leader: NO! Fliqpy, you're supposed to kill them!

Flippy: well, you're wrong! I am not your puppet tiger clan leader! You took my friends, my courage, & my strength! But you will not have my wisdom! & this time I won't fight you, but the WWI flying aces companion will!

Charlie brown: me? I can't!

Pingo: rubbish, it's easy!

Charlie brown: very well, I'll fight him!

Narrator: so Charlie brown went up to fight flippy's longtime rival!


	23. Chapter 22: charlie brown vs tiger clan

Chapter 22:

Charlie brown vs tiger clan leader

Narrator: as Charlie brown climbed to the platform where the tiger clan leader was standing on, Lucy was anxiously worried that Charlie brown would be killed.

Lucy: I hope he's careful up there!

Narrator: meanwhile, Charlie brown was ready to fight!

Charlie brown: tiger clan leader, you're going to be sorry to what you did to Flippy!

Tiger clan leader: (evilly laughing) why do you want to fight me?! You're just a kid!

Charlie brown: try to think I'm a kid when you are sent back to the dead you blockhead tiger clan creeper!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(punching, kicking, slashing)

Narrator: as Charlie brown was about to punch the tiger clan leader, he kicked Charlie brown in the chest!

(BASH!)

Charlie brown: OOF!

Pingu: Charlie brown!

Peppermint patty: oh no, chuck!

Tiger clan leader: HAHA, who's a blockhead now?!

Narrator: but as he was about to make sure he was going to be dead, Charlie brown woke up & choked the tiger clan leader!

Tiger clan leader: (choking) let...me...go!

Narrator: as the tiger clan leader was about stab Charlie brown...

(BANG!)

Tiger clan leader: ARGH!

Narrator: the tiger clan leader was shot! Charlie brown fell with the tiger clan leader, but as Charlie brown landed on the grounded it revealed that Flippy was the one who shot him!

Announcer: K.O.!

Charlie brown: thank you, Flippy.

Flippy: heh, if I didn't save you, you would've been killed.

Applejack: now that the tiger clan leader is down, all we need to do now is find the red baron!

Pongo: but where can we find him?

Narrator then, Oscar came with some news!

Oscar: are you kids talking about baron von Richthofen?!

Gordon: yes, do you know where he is?

Oscar: well, he broke into my can & entered my sacred place!

Narrator: when they entered Oscars can, they saw what he was talking about.

Pingi: what is this?!

Elmo: this is the gateway to grouch land.

Cuddles: wait what?!

Thomas: well, if he's got the hostages, let's go!

Elmo: here we go again!

Narrator: they jumped in, & were on their way to grouch land!


	24. Chapter 23: return to grouchland

Chapter 23:

Return to grouch land

Narrator: as the team entered grouch land, petunia, rarity, & James were disgusted!

James: yeck! Look at this place!

Petunia: uh, Elmo, should we go find the red baron in this dump?!

Elmo: of course, petunia, I've been here before because I lost my blanket!

Lucy: ugh, not more of the stupid blanket nonsense!

Linus: take it easy Lucy, he was doing it for his world!

Balto: Linus is right, we came to grouch land because the red baron has telly, Julia, the count, & hoots!

Narrator: just then, a grouch saw the team & ran to Elmo! Elmo recognized her & it was the friendly grouch Grizzy!

Grizzy: Elmo, your back & you brought help!

Elmo: what's happening to grouch land?

Grizzy: right before you came a German pilot was carrying 4 hostages & the energy from both sesame street & grouch land!

Mickey mouse: that German pilot you're speaking of is named baron von richthofen!

Giggles: & were on a mission to save 10 worlds!

Boco: we already saved 2 of them, but where is the red baron?!

Pesties: he's taken over the trash queen's palace!

Pingi: thanks for that, let's find the trash queens palace!

Petunia: (queasy) we better get there soon, I think James, rarity, & I are going to be sick!

Narrator: petunia was right, James & rarity hated going through grouch land to get to the palace!

Rarity: THIS IS RIDICULOUSLY DISGUSTING & DREADFUL!

James: I know, us going through a dirty world with dirty towns, streets, & valleys?!

Petunia, rarity, & James: YECK!

Jenna: heheh, I think we got some allies who are too stylish to go through your old adventure Elmo.

Elmo: don't worry, they'll get over it.

Gordon: pah, James never gets over the fact of how splendid he needs to be.

Narrator: but then...

(BOOM!)

American rabbit: uh, do you hear something?!

Rainbow dash: yeah, but I don't know what that thing is.

(BOOM!)

Flippy: please don't be an explosion!

Narrator: Badte-maru placed his flipper on the ground & lifted his face up in horror!

Badte-maru: Flippy, it's not an explosion or an earthquake!

Nava: then, what is it?

Badte-maru: something big, hungry, & very creepy!

Narrator: flaky walked into the forest & then, it happened!

(A LOUD BA'CUCK)

Flaky: HELP!

Narrator: & she ran out!

Pinga: flaky, what is it?! Where you going?!

Flaky: run for your life, it's a giant!

The team: GIANT?!

Chococat: he sounds hungry!

Narrator: they drew their weapons & out of the forest, came a large, white chicken!

Giant chicken: ba'cuck, we meet again dinner!

Elmo: oh no, not again, HIDE!

Narrator: but then, they entered a cave & as the chicken was about to peck one of them, his beak smacked some of the rock & it blocks the entrance of the cave ceiling it off!

Pongo: well that's just great, now we've been caved in!

Sora: at least were safe from that giant chicken!

Franklin: at least?! Were trapped!

Edward: don't worry, me & the engines will turn on our lamps.

Narrator: so, they did, & Elmo recognized the cave!

Elmo: hey, this is the same cave I was trapped in & escaped from!

Kermit: well, if you think this cave can get us out, then where's the exit?!

Elmo: it's down here, follow me!

Narrator: they followed Elmo & they saw light!

Splendid: he's right, there's the end of the tunnel!

Narrator: but when they came out of the tunnel...

Pingg: blis...tering...BARNICLES!

Narrator: there outside, were two energy compactors one with the name sesame street, & the other, grouch land!

Far away voice: HELP! ELMO! HELP US!

Stepney: bubbling boilers, Elmo, it's one of your friends!

Narrator: when they got there, the red baron was waiting for them.

Red baron: hello snoopy, we meet again!

Snoopy (growling) (thinking) LET GO OF ELMOS FRIENDS!

Red baron: you want them?! Come & get me!

Narrator: he jumped in his plane & took off!

Snoopy: (thinking) Flippy, this time, I need your help!

Flippy: me? Um, okay, I'll help!

Charlie brown: there's the sopwith camel, you & snoopy can use that!

Flippy: oh, & rainbow dash, we need your help as well!

Rainbow dash: alright, I get to fight someone from another world!

Abby cadabby: alright, as our 3 teamsters fight the red baron, let's shut down this machine!

Narrator: when the team were starting to shut down the compactors, snoopy & Flippy climbed into the sopwith camel!

Snoopy: (thinking) CONTACT!

Flippy: CONTACT!

(Engine runs)

(Plane takes off)

Rainbow dash: look out baron von Ricky cause your about to be attacked!


	25. Chapter 24: team flippy vs red baron

Chapter 24:

Team Flippy vs red baron

Narrator: as the team were shutting down the compactors, snoopy, Flippy, & rainbow dash were in the most epic fight since WWI!

Snoopy: (thinking) CURSE YOU RED BARON!

Flippy: keep your eye on any sign of the red baron!

Narrator: then...

(Plane zooms by)

Rainbow dash: I think I saw him!

(GUN FIRES)

Flippy: THERE HE IS SNOOPY! GO GET HIM!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(GUN FIRES)

Rainbow dash: I see his plane! I'm going in!

Snoopy: (thinking) don't be a fool rainbow dash, get out of there!

Narrator: but she already flew into the cabin & found the hostages!

Telly: huh? Who are you?!

Rainbow dash: long story, tell you later.

Julia: please tell us, is Elmo here?!

Rainbow dash: he's here, now let's get you 4 out of here!

Narrator: but then, the red baron hears her!

Red baron: …?! Hey, get off my plane you stupid horse!

Rainbow dash: quick get on!

Red baron: the hostages! Come back here you intruder!

Narrator: he was about to shoot her, but he was too late!

(GUN FIRES)

Red baron: no! My radiator!

Narrator: as the red baron's plane was spinning out of sight, Flippy fired a grenade that was heading straight for the red barons plane!

Flippy: say your last words red baron!

Red baron: CCCCCUUUURRRRSSSSEEEE YYYYOOOOUUUU, FFFLLLYYYIIINNNGGG AAACCCEEE!

(Explosion)

Narrator: with a whoosh & a wheesh, the 3 heroes landed.

Elmo: Julia, Telly, count, hoots!

Hoots: oh Elmo, thank heavens you're here!

Telly: we thought you would never come!

Elmo: uh, man. I wouldn't have come if my friends were here.

Flippy: & snoopy, your enemy is once again defeated!

Rainbow dash: the machines have been deactivated & the 3rd piece to the weapon has been found.

Narrator: she pulls out the 3rd piece of the weapon!

Russell: ahoy, now we have 3 pieces & 3 worlds saved!

Narrator: just then, Grizzy appeared & she was relieved.

Grizzy: good work team, now grouch land is saved!

Thomas: the hostages have been rescued, please take them to the exit of grouch land!

Telly: come on, guys!

Narrator: as the guys left, the 3rd portal opened.

Pingu: where do you think this portal leads to?

Rarity: where it leads to, it's gotta be better than this place

Narrator: when they were going to their 4th world to save, Woedo saw that the compactor to Sesame Street was destroyed.

Red baron: before you tell us why we failed to destroy them, we say that they are up to something we don't know!

Woedo: forget it, we have those responsible!

Narrator: there in chains were the wise ones.

Sir Hermon: let go of us you paticontripuse!

Woedo: how about NO! You 10 interferers will tell us why 3 world equestria, sodor, & Sesame Street have been disconnected to me!

Celestia: go find another person to possess!

Merlin: Woedo, your brothers warned you that gauntlet is dangerous!

Woedo: pah, now that all 10 of you are captured, I will make sure you the wise EVIL ones now!

Buddhist monkey: NO!

Woedo: my villains, while I turn these wise ones against their friends, go & the team & make sure no more of my worlds are disconnected!

Narrator: so 12 entered the 4th world, while the wise ones are possessed!


	26. Chapter 25: entering Disney kingdom 1

Chapter 25:

Entering the Disney kingdom (part 1/25)

Narrator: as many villains were trying to find our heroes, they already made it to the 4th world!

Gordon: what on? Where are we?

Sora: I know this place, it's the Disney kingdom!

Big bird: looks like we're going to have to save the biggest world in this universe.

James: how many worlds do we have to save in this kingdom?

Pongo: 10, 4 of them are mine, Pinocchio's, peter pan's, & woody's.

Petunia & rarity: 10?! (Faint)

Pingu: don't worry you 2?

Boco: he's right! We need to find the culprit of taking the energy from this world!

Balto: I just hope that no villain took over your throne!

Narrator: as they kept going, they heard someone crying with someone softly trying to calm her down.

Soft voice: its ok, its ok, he'll be here.

Twilight sparkle: …! Shush, I hear voices!

Narrator: she peered through some boxes, & it was Oswald the lucky rabbit comforting Minnie mouse.

Oswald the lucky rabbit: (sees twilight) Minnie, someone's here!

Minnie mouse: (sees twilight) oh thank merlin, at last we have help!

American rabbit: (in the distance) who is it?

Twilight sparkle: a rabbit & a mouse.

Donald duck: wait a minute, RABBIT?!

Mickey mouse: & MOUSE?!

Narrator: they arrived at twilight, & Minnie was overjoyed when she saw mickey.

Minnie mouse: mickey, you're alive!

Mickey mouse: Minnie, your safe, good grief, I thought you were caught by woedo!

Minnie mouse: who?

Mickey mouse: woedo, is an evil overlord who has taken over all 10 of our worlds. 3 of the worlds have been saved, this is our 4th one!

Oswald the lucky rabbit: oh, hi mickey.

Mickey mouse: Oswald, you're here too?!

Oswald the lucky rabbit: funny, I was going to say the same thing about your team. Are there more of you?!

Schroder: yes, were allies!

Riku: if you must know your highness, there worlds also have been taken over.

Twilight sparkle: but we already saved the other 3 worlds like equestria.

Thomas: & sodor.

Elmo: & sesame street.

Pingg: & once we find all the pieces to an overlord killer weapon, we will strike him down & send him back to the Stone Age!

Oswald the lucky rabbit: ok. Anyway, organization 13 & many other villains have taken over Pleasure Island, Never land, London, Andy's house, agrabah, sleeping beauty castle, robs house, the big top, sunshine city, & the pride lands! All 10 to those worlds have their energy being drained, & many people of those worlds have been taken captive.

Pinocchio: oh no, father!

Peter pan: oh dear, Wendy!

Pongo: crikies, perdy!

Woody: pull my string, & Andy are danger!

Hello kitty: relax you 4 we'll save them.

Mickey mouse: where is organization 13?

Oswald the lucky rabbit: they have broken the machine that Sora, Donald, & goofy use & they are everywhere in the universe, but the quickest way to get to the exact world, is through that door.

Riku: thanks, Oswald.

Sunset shimmer: well, well, magical ponies, trains with faces, grouches, shall we find out what's next?

Narrator: as they entered they entered the 4.1st world of the Disney kingdom.


	27. Chapter 26: pleasure island in peril 2

Chapter 26:

Pleasure Island in peril (part 2/25)

Narrator: as our heroes opened the door, they found themselves in Pleasure Island!

Pinocchio: Pleasure Island, the abandoned theme park! Were in my world!

Flippy: well Pinocchio, we see that were in your home world but, uh...

Pinocchio: but what flippy?

Gordon: what he's saying, Pinocchio, is what on earth has happened here?! An earthquake?!

Pinocchio: no, there were boys here. They drank some root beer & smoked cigars at the same time. Soon, I suddenly learned that all boys who come here, drink the root beer, & smoke a cigar, soon turn into donkeys!

Narrator: that made the boys on the team horrified!

Pingo: but if all of us drink the root beer, smoke a cigar, & stay in here any longer, WE WILL BECOME DONKEYS!

Cuddles: I-I-I-I don't want to become a donkey!

Charlie brown: me either!

Pingu: if we become donkeys, everyone will make fun of us!

Linus: oh, please I don't want to be a donkey!

(Loud Thomas whistle)

Thomas: QUIET!

Narrator: that made everyone stop complaining.

Twilight sparkle: Thomas is right, nobody is going to turn into a donkey if we drink the root beer.

Narrator: as they walked through the damaged theme park, they suddenly heard a strange voice.

Strange voice: Pinocchio!

Pinocchio: huh, who's there?!

Strange voice: it me Pinocchio, jiminy cricket!

Pinocchio: jiminy cricket?!

Giggles: he's somewhere down there!

Narrator: they followed jiminy's voice, & they found him locked in a cage on a tree.

Landry: what happened?!

Jiminy cricket: 2 villains came & asked Geppetto about you guys! Next thing I knew, I was locked in this tree!

Stepney: what did they look like?!

Jiminy cricket: one is a man wearing a black suit & a bowler hat & the other was a sailor!

Elmo & Thomas: …?! (Growl)

Elmo: Huxley!

Thomas: & sailor john!

Mickey mouse: you 2 know them?!

Elmo: yes! He's the one who stole my blanket!

Mickey mouse: & he's the one who robbed the fat controller for...

Pingu: fat controller? Yeesh, don't you think that's a bit rude?!

Gordon: no heheh, it's what he is in general like a tradition in his family.

Prairie dawn: but where are they now?

Jiminy cricket: sailor john was gone after Geppetto disappeared & Huxley is still here!

Elmo: GGR, WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT CROOK!

Pingu: Elmo you're getting too aggressive, but don't worry, I'll fight him!

Lucy: but Pingu, Huxley is a human & you're a penguin!

Pingu: don't worry Lucy, I encountered a giant walrus before & survived!

Toothy: we just hope you win.

Elmo: I don't usually say this but thanks.

Narrator: soon, they entered the giant 8-ball where Huxley was playing pool.

Elmo: HUXLEY!

Huxley: oh rats, it's that puffball again!

Big bird: where's sailor john?!

Huxley: oh, he & Geppetto were swallowed by a monster whale!

Pinocchio: NOT AGAIN!

Huxley: & now that he's gone, not only sailor john committed suicide but now, this whole entire theme park is mi...

Pingu: (growls) WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING MOUTH UP & GET OUT OF THIS WORLD YOU BLANKET STEALING THEIF!

Huxley: how bout no. It's mine!

Pingu: oh, is it? But from what I heard, you're nothing but a blanket stealing crook with all said & done! Despite you stealing my friends would ya, & take that!

Narrator: & with that, Pingu ran to Huxley & tackled him!

(Punching)

Huxley: ARGH, get off me you black, wretched squawking duck!

Narrator: he flung Pingu into the wall & the team was shocked! Could this be the end of Pingu?!

Flaky: I hope pingu's okay.


	28. Chapter 27: pingu vs huxley 3

Chapter 27:

Pingu vs Huxley (prt 3/25)

Narrator: as the team watched Pingu lying on the ground, they thought he was dead. But when Pingu got up, they relieved!

The team: whew.

Handy: alright, he's still alive!

Pinga: that's the spirit big brother!

Narrator: Huxley was shocked to see that Pingu was still alive

Huxley: ooh, you're a very naughty penguin!

Pingu: (draws his sword) lets test ourselves who's the real naughty person here shall we you blanket stealing thief! & another thing, you're going to pay for what you did to Elmo in the past!

Huxley: argh, just... stop... interfering... our... plans already!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(slashing)

Narrator: Huxley picked up a pipe to reflect pingu's attack!

(clash!)

Pingu: ack!

Narrator: but then, Pingu picked up the pool balls & started throwing them at him!

Pingu: hey Huxley, eat these!

(throwing, clinging, BASH!)

Huxley: OOF!

Narrator: but then, Huxley had tricks up his sleeve! As Pingu was going to slice Huxley in half, Huxley ripped open his shirt & a springed up boxing glove popped out & punched Pingu in the face!

(RIP!)

(CLICK!)

(BOING!)

(BASH!)

Pingu: EEEEYYAAAH!

Narrator: Pingu landed right beside an unharmed root beer barrel, which gave Pingu an idea which made him remember Pinocchio's point of view of the root beer that turns boys into donkeys!

Pingu: that's it!

Narrator: he pulled out a mouth sized balloon & filled it up with root beer!

Boco: what does he think he's doing?

Rainbow dash: don't know but I think he's going to throw that balloon at Huxley!

Pochacco: I hope he does! Remember when Pinocchio told us about it?

Narrator: & they were right! Pingu flung the balloon so fast that Huxley didn't know that he ate the root beer filled balloon!

(splosh!)

Huxley: (swallows the root beer) what on earth was th- HEEHAW!

Flippy: uh oh, it's starting!

Huxley: what's starting?!

Narrator: he looked in the mirror & saw that he was transforming into a donkey!

Huxley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What have you done to me?!

Pingu: I taught you a lesson for stealing Elmo's blanket! Now, tell us where Geppetto is or there will be more coming to you as you spend the rest of horrific life as donkey!

Huxley: I told you, he & sailor john is in the belly of the whale but there still alive!

James: tsk, perhaps there undigested I should say!

Pingu: thanks for the info, now get out of here before I feed you to the condors!

Narrator: Huxley was so scared that he ran away without seeing the cliff! & with that he fell over the edge without looking at the front of him!

Huxley: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: they looked over the edge to see if he was dead, but when they did, they saw he was gone!

Robby: where did he go?

Balto: I don't have the faintest idea, but what I do know is that he won't be hurting anyone or stealing anything again!

Twilight sparkle: but right now, we need to find the whale that sailor john & Geppetto are in!

Jiminy cricket: me & Pinocchio know just the one whale!

Pinocchio: Monstro!

Henry: m-m-Monstro, as in... A MONSTER WHALE!

Donald duck: no, the Disney kingdom knows everything about that whale. He's just a regular whale with a killer instinct!

Luk: that just makes it worse!

Pingg: I know, thank you for noticing!

Thomas: but where is this whale anyway?

Pinocchio: he's in that ocean just up ahead.

Narrator: they came to a cliff where the ocean was. Henry, Fluttershy, & flaky were horrified!

American rabbit: that's the ocean alright, let's go catch us a whale!

Fluttershy: I don't know; we don't know what the ocean is like in there.

Flaky: & I'm too scared to go in. this whale looks hungry!

Flippy: don't worry, I'll protect you flaky.

Rainbow dash: yeah Fluttershy, your pal dashie we'll protect you from this...Monstro creature.

Boco: uh, as you guys know, we engines are not water proof.

Twilight sparkle: leave it to me.

Narrator: twilight used her magic to make the engines water proof, & soon, they were ready!

Splendid: alright guys, prepare to get wet!

Henry: brace for impact!

Narrator: the engines plunged into the water, but weren't harmed.

Horace: alright, where's the whale now?

Robby: my seal sense is tingling me that the big killer machine is this way!

Narrator: they followed Robby to a big cave. It had a sign nailed: "BEWARE OF THE KILLER MONSTEROUS WHALE!"

Edward: uh, are you sure the whale is in here?

Sora: it could be.

Narrator: so, they entered the cave. Pingu was leading the way, when...

(bump!)

Pingu: oof!

Twilight sparkle: what's wrong Pingu?

Pingu: somehow, the blackness of the cave has force field! & it feels like blubber.

Narrator: just then, Percy saw pinky pie acting funny.

Percy: pinky, you ok?

Pinkie pie: don't worry Percy wercy, it's just my pinky sense.

Pingo: pinky what?

Narrator: she explained what her pinky sense was.

Aleu: oh, now we know.

Peppermint patty: but what does it mean.

Pinkie pie: it's truly called a doozy, like something unexpected is going to happen.

Pingg: but when, to who & at where?

Pinkie pie: it's going to happen, (shutters) right now (shutters) to us (shutters) in this cave!

American rabbit: ergh, that's where we are right now! & I have a feeling about Pingu!

Cuddles: & what's that?

American rabbit: that thing he's feeling is not a force field! It's the nose of a... a...

Abby cadabby: a what?

American rabbit: A WHALE!

Pingu: …! A WHALE?!

(rumbling)

Pinocchio: oh no, that's no ordinary whale!

Charlie brown: IT'S HIM! MONSTRO!

Woodstock: *SQUEAKING IN FEAR*

Riku: swim away!

Narrator: so, they did! With a loud crash, Monstro burst out of the cave & started swimming at the team!

(BOOM!)

Monstro: (ROARING)

James: …! Oh no, he's gaining on us!

Petunia: keep going James! GO, GO, GO, GGGOOO!

Narrator: as the team began to fly through the water, they past the part of where they started!

Thomas: (PANTING) whew, I-I-I-I think we lost him!

Monstro: (roaring loudly from behind!)

Pingu: blistering barnacles, we haven't lost him, he's still behind us!

Narrator: they entered another cave but Monstro just flew over the cave!

The team: whew.

Giggles: we lost him!

Narrator: they started to walk through the cave they were in right now, but as they went deeper in the cave, Elmo felt like he got hit in the head by something!

(BIFF)

Elmo: dack!

Woody: what's wrong Elmo, you lose something?

Elmo: no, something smacked me. & it felt like flesh!

Narrator: then, there was a loud bang!

(BOOM!)

Gordon: bubbling boilers!

Molly: what was that?

Splendid: I don't know but it looks like we've been caved in!

The team: CAVED IN?!

Rarity: & why does the ground feel so squishy?

Nava: oh no!

Baby bear: what's wrong Nava?

Nava: we're not just caved in. The rocks you feel are teeth!

Lilli: that means, we...we...we...we are in...

Kody: in a mouth!

Pinocchio: not just any mouth, Monstro tricked us & now, …

Narrator: but then, the water above them started to drain!

Pingg: oh no, he's swallowing us!

Narrator: splendid tried to help them escape, but it was too late, they were swallowed!

The team: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	29. Chapter 28: inside monstro 4

Chapter 28:

Inside monstro (prt 4/25)

Narrator: as the team was being swallowed by monstro, they ended up at the stomach of monstro.

Edward: is everyone alright?

Pingg: we won't be unless we get out of the water!

Flippy: why?

Pingg: every stomach contains acid!

Narrator: so, they got out & just in time! Henry, flaky, & Fluttershy were pale white while inside monstro.

Thomas: Pinocchio, we better find Geppetto quickly because our friends here are scared as little cats.

Gordon: well, well, 1st the rain, then an elephant, then some leaves, then a tornado, then a boulder, then a demonic horse, & now monstro! What else would he be afraid of next?!

Henry: I don't know Gordon, I know the "once an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain" is quite traumatizing, but being eaten alive by a real-life monster whale?! That is just, RIDICULOUS!

Fluttershy: I quite agree! This is the 1st time I've been eaten by an animal!

Riku: scratch that, it the 1st time we all have been eaten by a whale!

Narrator: as the team were going through the broken ship that have been swallowed by monstro over the years, toothy discovered a pipe with an E on it!

Toothy: guys, I found an energy pipe!

Grover: heh, & I wonder what this goes to.

American rabbit: & it's an energy compactor!

Narrator: but as they were going through the energy pipes location they heard a voice!

Voice: HELP! HELP!

Pinga: blistering barnacles, Pinocchio, I hear your father!

Pinocchio: (hears Geppetto's voice) don't worry father I'm coming!

Narrator: while the team was looking for Geppetto, Balto opened a door to a deserted pirate ship & there he is!

Sora: (in the distant) anyone see him?

Balto: over here, I found him!

Narrator: they entered the ship & Geppetto was being relieved.

Pinocchio: FATHER!

Geppetto: oh Pinocchio, you're safe! Are you alright?

Pinocchio: I'm fine, these guys you see here are my new friends & allies.

Mickey mouse: were on a mission to not just save one, but 10 worlds in one adventure!

American rabbit: we already saved 3, but now, we need to save this one!

Applejack: but now, where's sailor john?

Geppetto: he's deep on that ship with 2 strange machines on it.

Thomas: don't worry, we'll show him whose world he needs to mess with!

Stepney: but Thomas, we can't fight him, were engines.

Thomas: I'm not talking about us Stepney, I'm saying that someone who hasn't fought a villain yet will strike him down! Someone who has fought a pirate with crocodile-phobia!

Peter pan: who me?

Gordon: yes, you, we are letting you fight sailor john this time.

Peter pan: thanks guys.

Henry: our pleasure!

Rainbow dash: alright, there's the ship! Let's go fight ourselves a pirate!

Narrator: as they went to the 2 compactors, Thomas was ready to give sailor john a surprise!

Sailor john: as these compactors are filled up, woedo will reign supreme!

Thomas: think again, you crook!

Sailor john: what?! Thomas?!

Thomas: that's right john, we came to stop you! This time with a... flying boy!

Sailor john: what?!

Peter pan: hello Johnny!

Sailor john: peter pan?!

Peter pan: that's right! You're going to pay for what you did to Geppetto!

Narrator: & it begins the epic fight of the century!


	30. Chapter 29: peter pan vs sailor john 5

Chapter 29:

Peter pan vs sailor john (prt 5/45)

Narrator: as toothy & pingi were comforting Geppetto, peter pan pulled his dagger!

Peter pan: say your prayers Johnny!

Sailor john: heheh, you will be fighting me with a silly little dagger?! HAHAHAHA!

Narrator: as sailor john was laughing, peter & twilight had an idea!

Peter pan: what are you calling a dagger?! Twilight?

Twilight sparkle: with pleasure!

Narrator: twilight shot a magic beam which hit the dagger, transforming it into a sword!

Sailor john: hahaha... HUH?!

Peter pan: were saying?

Sailor john: I was saying, enough with this nonsense, prepare to die peter pan!

Trixie: be careful peter!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(Slashing)

Charlie brown: come on peter! Get him!

Narrator: then, peter grabbed a rope tied sailor john's foot & pulled him to the top of the ship!

Sailor john: whoa! Too h-h-high!

Gordon: serves you right, you deserve for treating Thomas shamefully!

Sailor john: heheh, think again!

Narrator: he swung to a pole close to the crow's nest & cut off the rope!

Sailor john: try to catch me now peter pan!

Narrator: but he spoke to soon!

Peter pan: you were saying?

Sailor john: what?! You can fly?!

Peter pan: yeah! Now how would you like to go for a ride!

Sailor john: not again!

Narrator: peter picked up sailor john & tossed him in the water! But he swam back to the ship!

Sailor john: alright, I surrender!

Peter pan: heh, that's what I thought you would say.

Narrator: but he was tricked!

Sailor john: April fool!

Narrator: he round kicked peter pan & he lost his sword!

Peter pan: oh no, my sword!

Sailor john: heheh, say your prayers peter pan!

Narrator: as sailor john tried to slice peter pan, his sword got caught another! It was pingg, with his bandage torn apart! & his wing was cured!

Pingg: don't you dare do anything to my friend you monster!

(BASH!)

Sailor john: ack! Whoa, wha, WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Narrator: he was pushed back in the water & was never seen again!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: Trixie & the others were amazed!

Trixie: Pingg, your wing!

Pingg: oh, it's better!

Peter pan: now you're ready to take on any next villain! & thanks

Pingg: my pleasure, the compactors have been shut down & Pinocchio's home is saved!

Flippy: excellent! Now let's grab Geppetto & get out of this whale!

Narrator: there chance came when Riku made a fire to make some smoke! Monstro felt like he was going to sneeze & when he did, the engines zoomed out of the whale! Twilight used her magic again but this to help the engines run on water!

(WHEESH!)

Aleu: alright, were out!

American rabbit: sweet, engines, full steam ahead & don't stop until we reach the shore!

Narrator: so, they did just that!

Pinocchio: & whatever you do, don't look back!

Linus: (screams) I looked!

Narrator: when Monstro cleaned out the smoke, he saw the team escaping & started chasing them!

Boco: oh no, he's after us!

Splendid: why yes, he is! Keep going & don't look back!

Narrator: then, Monstro jumped to catch them!

James: look out!

Narrator: they dodged his attack & kept on going! Then, molly spotted something!

Molly: rocks! Dead ahead!

Geppetto: it's the edge of my home land!

Riku: go easy, were getting close to the beach!

Henry: BRACE FOR IMPACT!

Narrator: they reached to a cave & went through just in time! Monstro jumped & crashed through some rocks thinking the team went through there!

Cuddles: whew that was close!

Kermit: indeed.

Geppetto: thank you kids for saving me.

Thomas: our pleasure.

Sora: now that you safe, you need to get to safety, were off to save the other parts of this world.

Jiminy cricket: be safe Pinocchio.

Pinocchio: I will.

Narrator: as Geppetto & jiminy left, the team saw another door!

Woody: that's our way out!

Narrator: & as they entered the door, they were in the 2nd part of the world!


	31. Chapter 30: andys house in peril 6

Chapter 30:

Andy's house in peril (prt 6/45)

Narrator: as the team entered the next world, they noticed they were the size of toys!

Woody: guys, welcome to Andy's house.

James: Andy?

Donald duck: that's the name of his kid.

Elmo: sheesh, what happened here?!

A voice: a tornado happened here!

Narrator: the team scared, they turned around to fight, but it revealed to be 3 of woody's friends.

Woody: …?! BUZZ! SLINKY! SARGE! HA, YOU'RE ALIVE!

Pinocchio: wait, I'm confused. I thought you 3 were caught by the tornado.

Buzz light year: right after Hamm spilt all his coins, we had to refill him at once! We thought it was going to catch us, but we escaped, the others were already engulfed by the tornado's grasp!

Slinky: & golly bob howdy that thing was massive!

Sarge: bigger that Godzilla himself!

Buzz light year: when the tornado passed, we saw 2 people appear & they didn't look friendly at all!

Gordon: what did they look like?!

Buzz light year: one of them is a giant walrus & the other is a big fat man with no head. Just some glasses with an inspector's hat.

Narrator: Pingu remembered the giant walrus part & was angered! & the American rabbit remembered the giant man with no head with glasses & an inspector's hat & was angered too.

Pingu: the giant walrus! I knew it!

American rabbit: & the vile vulture!

Woody: you 2 know them?

American rabbit: yes, vulture is my arch nemesis!

Pingu: & the giant walrus scared me in my dreams!

Twilight sparkle: but where are they?

Narrator: but apparently, no one knew. But woody knew what to do.

Woody: Sarge, you know the locations of the recon team?

Sarge: the location of the 1st villain is at Sid's house.

Buzz light year & slinky: SID?!

Thomas: Sid?

Woody: that child is more than just a child, he's a neighbor who tortures toys for fun!

The happy tree friends: TORTURE?!

Woody: now let's go find this villain!

Narrator: the happy tree friends were frightened!

Petunia: but Sid will torture us to death like his toys!

Balto: don't worry little critters, he's probably vacuumed up by the tornado.

Rainbow dash: yeah, but if not, then he'll not torture us. We'll more likely torture him!

Narrator: when they arrived, they started getting a little scared about the damage & the ripped apart toys. But when they entered SIDS room, vulture was waiting for them with.

American rabbit: VULTURE!

Vulture: hello American rabbit! I like how this house reminds me of the time when you tried to make yourself a failure!

American rabbit: that was then, this is now! Me & my friends saved 3½ worlds!

Vulture: ha, no wonder why equestria, sodor, & Sesame Street are disconnected!

Splendid: enough! (Flies toward vulture) we aren't going to stand here & let you treat American rabbit like a child! Since you're working for woedo, I'm going to keep you quiet!

Narrator: so, the battle between splendid & vulture has begun!


	32. Chapter 31: splendid vs vulture 7

Chapter 31:

Splendid vs vulture (prt 7/45)

Narrator: as the team stepped back, splendid & vulture prepared to fight!

Vulture: so, my little flying squirrel, do you have any last words?!

Splendid: got some, your good fighting against the American rabbit, but let's see you take down me!

Vulture: (evil laughter)

Splendid: (growls)

Announcer: FIGHT!

(Punching & kicking)

Molly: oh splendid, do be careful.

Splendid: I will.

Narrator: but then, splendid fired lasers from his eyes & they stopped the fight after vulture popped!

(POP!)

Splendid: what on? Did I win?!

Vulture: NO!

American rabbit: behind you!

Splendid: good grief!

Vulture: tricked you, didn't I?

Splendid: you sure did!

Narrator: they continued fighting, but then, splendid started choking vulture!

Vulture: (gurgling)

Narrator: he tied vulture to a rocket firework & lit it.

Splendid: have a nice trip vulture!

(SSSSHHHHEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW)

Vulture: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(BOOM!)

Splendid: & good riddance!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: when the team heard the explosion, they thought splendid was dead.

Flaky: oh no, splendid's...dead!

Narrator: but she spoke too soon, splendid flew in with a victorious look on his face.

Stepney: you're alive!

Splendid: heh, did you think I died?

Pingo: flaky did.

Splendid: & if you're going to ask what the explosion was, that was a firework that I tied vulture onto, & I lit it & send him back to where he came from!

Narrator: right after the girls hugged splendid, Sarge came with some news!

Sarge: sir, the 2nd enemy you're after has been located at pizza planet!

Charlie brown: good grief.

Mickey mouse: Charlie brown, pizza planets a real place.

Elmo: what is pizza planet? A real planet that is made of pizza.

Woody: (laughing) no, it's a restaurant based with outer space related merchandises.

Pingu: how do we get there?

Flippy: heheh, we'll take the engines.

Gordon: us? To pizza planet.

Woody: yep, now hurry! Let's go!

Narrator: they got out & saw a pizza delivery truck going to their destination! They threw ropes to the exhaustion pipes & were on their way to find the giant walrus! When they got there, Edward & big bird saw that Pingu was scared.

Edward: you okay Pingu?

Pingu: (frightened) uh, if we go in there, this walrus y-y-y-your about to see is pretty c-c-c-creepy.

Narrator: when they entered the place, they looked everywhere for the giant walrus. But when Pingu turned a corner...

Pingu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

American rabbit: PINGU!

Narrator: they turned the corner, & they saw Pingu scared & paralyzed! For standing in front of him was the giant walrus.

Boco: what's wrong Pingu?

Giant walrus: hello there.

Cuddles: oh...good...grief! What on earth is that?!

Giant walrus: what's wrong you look uncomfortable? Here let me give you all a hug.

Narrator: Percy, cuddles, & Pingu were traumatized & started to sweat & panic!

Cuddles: gawg! Please don't hurt me.

Percy: yikes, get away from us!

Narrator: then, there was trouble! Pingu got picked up by the walrus!

Pingu: LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! GUYS, SAVE ME!

Giant walrus: now it is time to play.

Pingu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: then, the giant walrus was hit by an energy beam!

Giant walrus: ACK!

Narrator: he turned & right behind him was Elmo riding on Stepney!

Elmo: don't you dare do anything to our friend! You monster!

Stepney: & if you want to play, then come & get us!

Twilight sparkle: be careful you 2.

Narrator: Stepney puffed backwards as fast as he could!

Giant walrus: oh, goody, were playing tag!

Narrator: & with that, they let the giant walrus on a wild goose chase!


	33. Chapter 32: elmo & stepney vs TGW 8

Chapter 32:

Elmo & stepney vs the giant walrus (prt 8/45)

Narrator: during the goose chase, stepney was trying to keep going while Elmo was stand on the roof of his cab!

Giant walrus: run, run as fast you can! I'm going to catch you!

Elmo: oh, you will eh? Well catch this!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Narrator: Elmo picked up a coin & threw it like a Frisbee!

Elmo: have a coin you Junker!

Giant walrus: (got hit) ouch! You're a naughty boy!

Narrator: through the arcade they roared & then, disaster struck! There up ahead a rocket ship claw machine!

Stepney: oh no, Elmo, brace yourself!

Elmo: GREAT SCOTT!

Narrator: he got off the roof & flung himself into the cab to brace himself from the walrus! They jumped in the claw game, but both stepney & Elmo were okay! Then, there was a loud bang!

(BANG!)

Stepney: good grief!

Narrator: the giant walrus was injured from banging into the claw game! They got out, but stepney accidently let out steam. The giant walrus saw them & once again chased them!

(HISS!)

Giant walrus: oh, there you are!

Stepney & Elmo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: they ran & wasted no time!

Stepney: this engine is not for scrapping!

Narrator: they went here & there until they were trapped!

Giant walrus: heheh, now that I got you, it's time to play!

Narrator: stepney & Elmo knew they were doomed, but Elmo got an idea! He dug threw the arcade game & pulled two cables! Then, he grabbed a bucket, picked up water from stepney's tank, & threw it at the walrus! Then, with scientific antics, he electrocuted the water which electrocuted the giant walrus!

(ZAPPING!)

Giant walrus: ARGARGARGARGARGARGARGARGARGARGARRGGGHHHH!

Elmo: alright, he's down!

Stepney: now that he's down, let's find the others!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: when they found the team, they were excited!

Woody: ha, your alive!

Pingu: is the giant walrus gone?

Elmo: don't worry he's electrocuted!

Buzz light-year: that arcade had an energy compactor inside, suddenly the game was lit up & it shut down the compactor!

Stepney: that's because Elmo used water & 2 cables!

Sarge: now that this world has been taken care of, slinky, buzz, & I will look after the rest of the world while you take care of the others!

Woody: we'll do, thanks Sarge!

Riku: look, over there!

Narrator: there was another door between 2 arcade games!

Rainbow dash: where do you think this one leads?

Thomas: maybe somewhere with no whales.

Badte-maru: or giant whales!

Flaky: don't forget that tornado!

Narrator: they went through, & they ended up in the next world!


	34. Chapter 33: sunshine city in peril 9

Chapter 33:

Sunshine city in peril (prt 9/45)

Narrator: when the team entered the door, they ended up at sunshine city. They looked around & they saw a destroyed statue of Mr. Incredible!

Mickey mouse: what on?! No, woedo is insane! He's after everyone!

Voice 1: not just everyone!

Voice 2: he's after you all as well!

Narrator: they turned around & they saw the real Mr. Incredible, elastigirl, & Frozone!

Mickey mouse: Mr. incredible! Elastigirl! Frozone! You're alright!

Mr. Incredible: hello your majesty.

Elastigirl: we found out about how you're defending the other worlds & woedo wants you dead!

Flippy: well where ever he is, he's not going to get us!

Frozone: then when you rescued the other 3 worlds, we heard that 2 villains from the other worlds have come!

Mr. Incredible: they both have our children captive!

Henry: what do they look like?

Frozone: one looks like an orange with a spaghetti mustache & the other looks like your blue flying squirrel here but in opposite color.

Splendid: ergh, it's my arch enemy splendont!

Elmo: oh great, another one of my villains! King macaroni!

Hello kitty: king macaroni & splendont?

Pingo: I know that king macaroni sounds a little silly, but splendont sounds like...

James: the opposite of splendid, meaning he's difficult!

Narrator: & he was! Then, some heartless & tiger clan warriors came!

Heartless: (grunting)

Tiger clan warrior 1: stay where you are, all of you!

Tiger clan warrior 2: hey, those are enemies! Alright men, READY...AIM...

Narrator: as the tiger clan warriors were about to fire, splendid fired a laser from his eyes!

Tiger clan warrior 1: ACK!

Mr. incredible: take that!

(PUNCH!)

Heartless: ARGH!

Molly: let's go!

Narrator: they got away but then, splendont appeared!

Splendont: hello brother, it's nice to see you again!

Splendid: splendont, where are the children?!

Splendont: oh, you mean dash & violet? (Evil laughter) here's one of them!

Violet: (struggling) let me go you flying rodent! (Sees Mr. Incredible & elastigirl) MOM! DAD! HELP!

Elastigirl: VIOLET!

Splendid: let her go splendont!

Splendont: I'm sorry brother, but I'm taking her to my master!

American rabbit: overlord woedo?! Oh, ho ho ho, NO YOU DON'T!

Rainbow dash: hey, come on now, he's powerful! Don't do it American rabbit!

American rabbit: your mine!

(BIFF!)

Splendont: ARGH!

American rabbit: you're going to pay for what you did to violet!

Narrator: soon, violet was recovered by twilight & balto.

Balto: come on violet!

Elastigirl: oh violet, are you alright?

Violet: I'm okay mom.

Peppermint patty: I just hope American rabbit will be okay.

Pingu: he will, he saved me & friends from the tornado!

Splendid: you might be right Pingu.


	35. Chapter 34: american rabbit vs splendont

Chapter 34:

American rabbit vs. Splendont (prt 10/45)

Narrator: as violet was recovering from her capture, American rabbit was wiping some dirt off his shoulder after he pushed Splendont in a building.

American rabbit: give up?!

Splendont: NO, YOU MIGHT'VE RESCUED VIOLET, BUT WOEDO WILL DESTROY YOU!

American rabbit: I'm afraid you won't give up, we'll have to do this the hard way!

Splendont: GOOD, YOUR GOING TO END UP DEAD WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Splendont: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(PUNCHING)

American rabbit: (shockwaves) that's it!

Narrator: as Splendont was about to punch him, American rabbit picked up a street lamp & swung it like a bat!

(BAM!)

Splendont: ARGH!

(CRACK!)

American rabbit: ever planning on giving up?!

Splendont: I will when you're dead! Now bleed!

Narrator: Splendont fires his lasers!

Splendont: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

American rabbit: enough of this!

(BANG!)

(GLASS SHATTERS!)

Splendont: ARGH!

Narrator: they went flying in the air & starting punching & kicking each other! Finally, with one quick powerful thought, American rabbit shoved Splendont on the edge of a building & dragged him down through some glass! Splendid, peppermint patty, twilight, Sora, & Thomas watched in amazement.

The team: …!

Violet: sheesh!

American rabbit: I told him to give up, but he took no notice!

Announcer: K.O.!

Prairie dawn: I can't believe it, American rabbit won!

American rabbit: I did, didn't I? But, sorry for your brother splendid.

Splendid: don't worry, I think he learned his lesson.

Violet: thanks, American rabbit for saving my life.

American rabbit: no problem.

Elastigirl: wait, where's dash & jack-jack?

Violet: oh yeah, them, they are at...

Frozone: yo, incredible, the noodle factory is being back up!

Mr. Incredible: what? That's impossible! It's been abandoned!

Elmo: I think I know where they are, follow me!

Narrator: they followed Elmo to the abandoned noodle factory. When they got there, they saw a giant tornado made of noodles & meat balls followed by red rain drops!

James: that's an awfully big tornado

Snoopy: (thinking) at least it's not blue.

Petunia: but can we better get in there quickly, I'm getting covered in tomato sauce!

Henry: I agree, tomato sauce is worse than water!

Narrator: they got through the gate & began to infiltrate the factory!


	36. Chapter 35: infiltrating king macaroni11

Chapter 35:

Infiltrating king macaroni's base (prt 11/45)

Narrator: as they entered king macaroni's base, they saw energy compactors in the building.

Flippy: whoever is taking the energy from that factory is gonna get it!

Edward: but if he's in there waiting for us, were going to have to move on to plan B.

Trixie: there's too many guards in this area!

Grover: I know, but if they see us, were gonna have to attack!

Mr. Incredible: well make a note of that.

Woody: but let's not try to set off any...

Jackle: …?! HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Woody: ...alarms.

Splendid: come on!

(SIRENS)

King macaroni: INTRUDERS!

Pingo: great, we've been spotted!

King macaroni: seize them!

Narrator: then, killer robots appeared in front of them!

Frozone: don't worry team, me, violet, & Elastigirl can drop the bot-box!

(PUNCHING)

Sora: get to the gate!

(GUN FIRES)

Boco: toothy, apple jack, pippo, look out!

Apple jack: toothy, pippo, quick get on Edward!

Narrator: as the team got through the guards, they burst through the entrance of the factory!

Elmo: KING MACARONI!

King macaroni: heheh, well, well, if it isn't the interferers of woedo & kegelapan! My partner Splendont should've killed you!

Frozone: well surprise, surprise he's defeated like you in a minute!

Mr. Incredible: where's my son?!

King macaroni: oh, I was about to reveal him to you!

Narrator: then, dash appeared dangling with noodles strapped to his hands over a giant pot filled with hot boiling tomato sauce!

Dash: (struggling) sheesh, I've heard of taking a bath in tomato sauce, but this is ridiculous!

Mr. Incredible & Elastigirl: DASH!

Dash: MOM! DAD! LUCIUS! HELP!

Balto: let him go king macaroni!

King macaroni: due to the fact that I'm the king, not a chance! But, I'll give you a choice, you stop jumping through these portals & give up, I'll set your friend here free! But if you refuse, he'll be sent to the boiling point!

Dash: don't do it! It's a trick!

Narrator: then, Linus & Pinocchio sprung to bravery!

Linus: sorry king macaroni, but were picking neither of them!

Pinocchio: yeah, we won't choose until we have a good clean fight!

King macaroni: oh, so you dare challenge me eh?! Well, very well, let's party!

Lucy: what does he think he's doing?!

Giggles: don't know, but I hope they win!

Narrator: & then starts the epic fight between king macaroni & team Linus!


	37. Chapter 36: L&P vs king macaroni 12

Chapter 36:

Linus & Pinocchio vs king macaroni (prt 12/45)

Narrator: as the team & Mr. incredible watched in fear, king macaroni grabbed a giant wooden spoon!

King macaroni: you will regret fighting a king!

Linus: not until you regret working for the overlord!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Narrator: Linus used his blanket as a whip.

(WHIPLASHING)

Petunia: careful boys!

Narrator: then, Linus & Pinocchio made a combo attack! Linus tied his blanket to Pinocchio's feet & started swinging it like a top while Pinocchio swiped 2 spaghetti spoons & started swinging them like a propeller!

Pinocchio: hey macaroni, have a taste of your own weapons!

(BAM! x24)

King macaroni: OW! YOU NEED TO TAUGHT A LESSON FOR HITTING A KING!

Pinocchio: not until you're taught a lesson about working for woedo!

Narrator: then, Linus noticed that dash was getting closer to the pot!

Linus: alright, moving on top plan B! You need to distract king macaroni!

Pinocchio: but what about dash?!

Linus: I'll get him!

Narrator: so, he did, he jumped on a ladder, & used his blanket an escape rope swing!

Linus: don't worry dash, I'm coming!

Dash: whew, thank you!

Narrator: Linus bit off the noodles that dash was tied to & they made a run for it as Pinocchio & king macaroni jump on the railings over the pot of tomato sauce!

Pingu: be careful Pinocchio!

Elastigirl: here comes Linus!

Dash: mom, dad, that was so cool how Linus picked me up!

Narrator: just then...

Linus: PINOCCHIO, DUCK!

Pinocchio: (sees Linus) huh? WAH! (Ducks)

King macaroni: what on?! (BASH!)

Narrator: Linus comes swinging in & kicks king macaroni over the edge!

King macaroni: NNNNOOOO!

(SPLASH!)

Pinocchio: alright! We won!

Linus: indeed, we did!

Announcer: K.O.!

Mr. Incredible: alright, now that the energy compactor is deactivated, our world is free!

Dash: Not only our world, but I & violet have been saved!

Violet: yeah, yeah.

Frozone: I hope jack jacks okay at home.

Elastigirl: he's okay, Kari is taking good care of him. I hope.

Narrator: then, Chococat spotted the next door!

Chococat: hey, guys, there's our way out!

Sunset shimmer: well, we lose to chat, but we have more worlds to save.

Mr. Incredible: good luck heroes!

Narrator: so, they entered the door into the next world!


	38. Chapter 37: london in peril 13

Chapter 37:

London in peril (prt 13/45)

Narrator: as they entered the door, they ended up in the most highly protected place in the world! Pongo saw the entire area!

Pongo: big ben, the famous clock tower! We're in my world!

Thomas: you mean London?

Gordon: I was built here in London by my beloved knight, Sir Nigel Gresley!

Flippy: well London looks like it's been destroyed by a warlord!

Lucy: but one that's even bigger!

Narrator: then, they heard a voice that was very familiar to Pongo!

Lady voice: HELP! HELP!

Pongo: blind me, it's my wife, Perdita!

Narrator: they came to a house & entered it!

Pongo: perdi?

Perdita: Pongo, is that you?!

Pongo: yes, it's me! Where are you?!

Perdita: I'm in the attic!

Narrator: Perdita & Pongo came down stairs to the team.

Elmo: but where are your puppies?!

Perdita: that's just the problem, the puppies have been stolen!

Donald duck: by Cruella de vil I guess?

Perdita: no, even worse, he had a red hat & cloak, & a pirate sword! He's also partners with an evil husky!

Peter pan & Balto: …?!

Balto: did this evil husky have a deep voice?

Perdita: sort of.

Peter pan: & did this pirate have a hook?!

Perdita: most diffidently!

Peter pan: I KNEW IT!

Twilight sparkle: knew what?

Peter pan: the man who stole Pongo & Perdy's puppies is captain hook!

Pingu: captain hook?!

Sora: his arch enemy!

Woody: but where is he now?

Perdita: he has the puppies, in the old de vil mansion in Suffolk!

Pinga: Suffolk?

James: a small town near the town of Cambridge!

Evil voice: & none of you are going there!

Pingg: what on?

Narrator: they turned around & on a damaged bus, was balto's arch enemy, Steele!

Steele: well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Balto!

Balto: Steele!

Alue: he's your arch enemy?

Balto: always was!

Steele: & always will be! Do you really think that you will save the worlds?!

Twilight sparkle: well we saved 3 so far!

Steele: well, I believe that your saving days are coming to an end!

Elmo: what are you talking about you corrupt husky!

Steele: we possessed your wise ones & now, this will be your last world before I kill you!

Trixie: well see about that you villain!

Petunia: Trixie what are you doing?!

Trixie: I'm fighting this dog before he tries to kill us!

Steele: (evilly laughing) you dare challenge me?

Trixie: yes, I do, I'm fighting till you give up!

Narrator: the heroes watched as Trixie was preparing to fight!


	39. Chapter 38: trixie vs steele 14

Chapter 38:

Trixie vs Steele (prt 14/45)

Narrator: as the team watched with hope, Trixie's horn glew as she was ready to fight Steele!

Steele: (laughing) any last words my little pony?

Trixie: not really, but let's see who win in a fight between a husky & a unicorn!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Steele: (snarling & growling)

Trixie: (kicks Steele) take that!

(BASH!)

Steele: argh! (Growls) you'll pay for that!

(SCRATCH!)

Trixie: AGH!

Team: TRIXIE!

Trixie: ow, you're very naughty hitting a girl like that! You need to be taught a lesson!

Steele: your one to talk that outfit looks terrible on you!

Twilight sparkle: (GASP!)

Trixie: (picks up a bus & throws it in anger) take that!

Steele: uh oh. (Ducks)

(CRASH!)

Trixie: that's for making fun of my outfit!

Steele: (growls) LESS TALK MORE DEATH!

Pingo: look out Trixie!

Narrator: as Trixie was about to fire her beam, she got jumped on!

Steele: now that I got you where I want you, I want to see you bleed & I want to watch you die!

Trixie: (scared) team, if you see shining armor (sniff) tell him... to... remember me!

Narrator: but when Steele was about to bite her neck, she shut her eyes, but then heard something sinks in! When she opened them, she saw Steele paralyzed! She got up & saw blood dripping from her horn!

Steele: (using his last breath & falls)

Narrator: Trixie has stabbed Steele with her horn!

Charlie brown: good grief, Trixie killed Steele!

Flippy: at least I can't get psychopathic by killing people.

Trixie: don't judge.

Announcer: K.O.!

Mickey mouse: now that our enemy is down, shall we continue?

Thomas: uh, yeah, we still need to save a pack of Dalmatian puppies!

Edward: uh, how many puppies did you have in total?

Perdita: 15.

Hello kitty: well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save some puppies!

James: but we better hurry, it's beginning to snow!

Rarity: James is right, we must leave right now!

Narrator: so off they went to the de vil mansion! When they got to Suffolk, night time finally came! The moon was full & the snow came down!

Molly: the snow is starting to build up, we better put on our snow plows!

Boco: agreed, we don't want to end up stuck in snow!

(Car horn)

Perdita: oh no, it's her!

Pingu: thundering typhoons, its Cruella de vil!

Gordon: head for that farm!

Cruella de vil: GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU WRETCHED STEAM BOXES!

Narrator: they stopped & watched Cruella furiously going to the mansion!

Stepney: she's at the gate!

Pingi: come on, let's see what she's up to!


	40. Chapter 39: escape the de vil mansion 15

Chapter 39:

Escaping the de vil mansion (prt 15/45)

Narrator: when they arrived, fluttershy, flaky, & henry gazed at the building & shivered!

Henry: no wonder why this place looks a bit eerie.

Rainbow dash: so, what's the plan?

Thomas: well, we engines can't go inside, were too big!

Stepney: indeed!

Flippy: you engines cant, but we can. But I need 9 members to come with me.

Riku: who?

Flippy: I need, woody, Aleu, hello kitty, sunset shimmer, toothy, Grover, Charlie brown, Sora, & Kermit.

Kermit: & why us?

Flippy: because, the others will wait out here while the 10 of us go in to save the puppies.

Pingo: oh, so that when you get the puppies, we can load them in the engines.

Flippy: mm hmm.

Narrator: the 10 members found a tree with a branch that's hanging over the side of the gate.

Sunset shimmer: BINGO!

Aleu: uh, how am I going to get up there? I can't climb.

Grover: have no fear, I got you under control.

Aleu: thanks.

Narrator: they got over the gate & went through the window.

Hello kitty: you're right Flippy, Dalmatian puppies! But there more here than 15!

Toothy: more than 15? How many puppies are in there?

Kermit: (peeks through the hole) good grief, there are 99 puppies, plus captain hook, & Cruella de vil!

Sora: now that were inside, how do we save the puppies without being spotted.

Flippy: simple, woody goes through that hole in the wall.

Woody: (sees the hole & gulps) why me?

Flippy: because, that's a small & you're the smallest.

Woody: oh boy.

Kermit: but be careful!

Narrator: while inside, woody saw Cruella de vil & captain hook arguing about what to with the puppies.

Cruella de vil: woedo wants the job done tonight!

Captain hook: oh blast & barnacles, how am I supposed to deal with them?

Cruella de vil: I don't care how you get rid of them, I want my spotted coat & this energy compactor full by morning! If it isn't done while I come back from robs house, I'm calling the police! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

(DOOR SLAM)

Captain hook: sheesh women! I'll do the job when this shows over.

Woody: (whispers) yes!

Narrator: then, he spoke to the puppies

Woody: (whispers) psst, psst, hey puppies!

Puppy 1: huh? What? Who are you?

Woody: (whispers) I'm woody, I'm a toy, & I'm here to get you'll out of here!

Puppy 2: whew, thank you, but how do we get out?

Woody: (whispers) there's a small in the wall! I have friends on the other side & there here to help!

Puppy 3: blind me!

Narrator: so, one by one, the puppies crept through the hole in the wall. The members from the other side were getting the puppies out the window & outside. But then, there was trouble! As woody shut down the energy compactor & was boosting the last puppy out, captain hook spotted them!

Captain hook: blast, there getting away!

Woody: PULL MY STRING, GET THE PUPPIES OUT QUICKLY!

Aleu: huh? What is it woody?

Woody: just let's get out of here, he spotted me!

Flippy: curses, let's get out of here! Load the puppies in the engines, quickly!

Narrator: when the members got over the wall of the building, Pingi was shocked to see so many puppies!

Pingi: what's with all the puppies?

Sora: no time to explain, we got to get out of here!

Narrator: soon, they loaded the puppies, but captain hook brought the energy compactor with him & starting chasing them! While puffing away, Perdita stared at the dozens of extra puppies!

Perdita: why would Cruella want so many puppies' woody?

Woody: she wants to make a coat of out them!

Perdita: she's a monster! A witch, oh Pongo, what do we do?

Pongo: we need to get all of the puppies back to London!

Baby bear: (looks outside) oh drat, he's coming!

My melody: what? (Looks outside) oh no!

Percy: what's wrong melody?

My melody: it's captain hook! He's coming!

Pingg: (plucking up courage) not for long!

Molly: what do you mean Pingg?

Pingg: you go on ahead me & Edward will try to slow him down?

Edward: …? Me?! Are you sure?

Pingg: yes, it's to prove you're not too old & for me to show Pingu I can still fight!

Edward: ready when you are!

Pingu: good luck, but please not to break another wing.

Pingg: I'll try!

Narrator: so, Edward backed up to the back & Pingg climbed onto Edward's roof!

Captain hook: heheh, are you trying to kill yourself?

Pingg: no, I'm going to try to defeat you just like Steele & many other villains!

Narrator: the engines were worried if pingg will get killed by standing on Edwards roof.

Cuddles: good luck pingg!


	41. Chapter 40: E&P vs captain hook 16

Chapter 40:

Edward & Pingg vs captain hook (prt 16/45)

(Engines puffing)

Narrator: the engines roared fiercely as captain hook raced after them!

Captain hook: you pesky brats, you won't get away this time!

Pingg: oh yeah? Well try to get away from this!

Edward: try not to die, okay Pingg?

Pingg: trying not to!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(Car roaring)

(Gun shots)

Edward: he's shooting at us!

Pingg: well, it's time to shoot back!

(Gun shots)

Captain hook: I'm going to make you walk the plank! WALK THE PLANK! You hear me?

Pingg: I wouldn't say that!

Narrator: Flippy tossed a barrel to Pingg & he caught it!

Pingg: thanks, Flippy!

Flippy: light the fuse!

Narrator: how will Pingg light the fuse? Then, he got an idea, grabbed some tongs that he stole from king macaroni, lit a piece of coal, & used the burnt coal to light the fuse!

Flippy: (pulls out a gun & fires)

(Gun shots)

Narrator: Flippy shot the wheels of the car & Pingg threw the barrel! As for captain hook, ranting & raving he lost control of his car & crashed! Suddenly...

(BOOM!)

(Engines stop)

Gordon: oh, good grief, what on earth just happened?

Narrator: they returned to the wreck, but he wasn't there!

Edward: uh, Pingg, I think we won!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: they were safe at last on were on their way to London! They dropped off Perdita & the puppies at the house & told them to take cover.

Patch: will you be okay dad?

Pongo: I will, your mother will protect you while I'm gone.

Perdita: good luck Pongo.

Narrator: as they left, they started looking for the door to the next world.

Pongo: so, where to now?

Pinocchio: we've saved Pleasure Island,…

Woody: we saved Andy's house,…

Splendid: don't forget sunshine city,…

Pongo: & now, we saved London, what could be next?

Flippy: I don't know, but where ever we go, we need to find some place safe.

Abby cadabby: I hope your right.

Narrator: soon, they found the door to the next world not knowing where it will take them to.

Twilight sparkle: I hope it's safe.

American rabbit: me too.

Narrator: when they entered the door, they were in the next world!


	42. Chapter 41: robs house in peril 17

Chapter 41:

Robs house in peril (prt 17/45)

Narrator: as they entered the next world, they found themselves in a kitchen.

Sora: oh great, were small again.

Flippy: yes, but at the size of puppies.

Narrator: as they were walking around, they heard a voice!

Voice: hey you, hide!

Twilight sparkle: from what?

Voice: that evil woman!

Woody: wait a minute.

Cruella de vil (from the memory): if this isn't done when I come back from robs house, I'm calling the police! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Woody: oh nuts, we need to hide!

Toothy: what do you mean woody?

Woody: SH-SH-SHE'S HERE!

Sora: OH NUTS! Cruella de vil!

Thomas: hide!

Narrator: so, they did! & then, they saw 5 appliances with them, a toaster, a lamp, a blanket, a vacuum, & a blanket.

Pingu: you're hiding in here too?

The toaster: uh, yeah.

Rainbow dash: so, who are you?

The toaster: well, I'm toaster, & this is Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, & radio.

Lampy: we've been hiding in here when that tornado struck!

Blanky: we were going to get out, but then, those evil women came!

Pongo: that evil women has a name, & her name is Cruella de vil!

Kirby: de vil? Sounds a lot like, you know who!

Flippy: (looking outside) I think she's not here!

Radio: she didn't come alone! She came with a similar person as that frog you're with!

Kermit: except he has mole?

Radio: yes.

Kermit: ugh, my evil twin Constantine!

Hello kitty: who?

Kermit: Constantine is my evil twin & is the ruthless criminal in the world!

Elmo: evil twin huh?

Evil British voice: indeed!

Robby: what on?

Thomas: (turns on lamp)

Heroes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: they got out, turned around & Constantine appeared from the darkness!

Kermit: CONSTANTINE!

Constantine: hello again brother!

Schroeder: good grief! He looks like Kermit but evil!

Constantine: so true boy, so true!

Kermit: what do you want?!

Constantine: what do I want? I need to have to obey my overlord's orders by killing ALL OF YOU!

Sunset shimmer: NO! If you hurt one of my friends, I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Constantine: you dare challenge me?!

Sunset shimmer: actually, we've got important business with the wise ones! NOW GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF THIS WORLD!

Constantine: do you seriously want me to leave this precious world?! Pfft, that's tough business come from a unicorn like you! But if you really want to fight me, THEN LETS DANCE!

Sunset shimmer: do you have any last words?!

Constantine: well, it's really not easy being mean!

Kermit: …! That's my line!

Constantine: not anymore!

Narrator: as the appliances tried to escape, the team watch in fear as sunset shimmer & Constantine were preparing to fight!


	43. Chapter 42:sunset shimmer vs constantine

Chapter 42:

Sunset shimmer vs Constantine (prt 18/45)

Narrator: as the team were shielding the appliances, they watched sunset shimmer & Constantine preparing to fight!

Sunset shimmer: this fight will be your last!

Constantine: heheh, vengeance will be mine!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(PUNCHING & KICKING)

Narrator: suddenly, sunset shimmer kicked Constantine hard in the chest!

(BASH!)

Constantine: OOF!

Narrator: then Constantine grabbed a spoon & was ready to smack sunset shimmer with it!

Constantine: people said you can't hurt someone with a spoon, but let's prove them wrong!

(POW!)

Sunset shimmer: OCK!

Constantine: YATZEE!

The team: SHIMMER!

Sunset shimmer: (coughing) this crazy frog is smart!

Elmo: oh no, he's about to kill sunset shimmer!

Constantine: (evil laughter) surrender now, I won!

Narrator: as he was about to stab her with the spoon, she fired an energy beam from her horn!

(Beam fire)

Constantine: AAAHHH! MY EYES!

Narrator: then, sunset shimmer picked up the spoon & smacked Constantine out the window!

(BAMO!)

Constantine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sunset shimmer: you were saying?!

Announcer: K.O.!

The team: whew.

Narrator: then, the appliances came out.

Toaster: is he gone?

Rainbow dash: more than gone, he's out of this world!

Cuddles: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, so uh what do we do now?

Narrator: suddenly, a rat came in & he was very exhausted from running.

Blanky: Ratso, you look tired.

Ratso: I was running from the other end of the neighborhood & Cruella is riding on a train!

Lampy: what kind of train?

Ratso: he's a steam engine that looks like... (Points at Thomas) HIM!

Thomas: ME?!

Edward: wait Thomas, I know an engine that looked like you but is old & evil! Tell me Ratso, did this engine have silver paint & a #0?

Ratso: yes!

Narrator: Edward's face went white, he gulped & started to sweat!

Molly: is something wrong?

Edward: well, the engine he's talking about is named timothy!

American rabbit: timothy?

Stepney: I think Edward's talking about the ghost train of our world!

Discord: you mean sodor?

Stepney: yes.

Boco: yeah, I know that story very well. Timothy was a ghost train that committed suicide & he haunts sodor once every year on the date of his accident, which is...

Riku: which is what?

Boco: (gulps) tonight.

Elmo: TONIGHT?! That means he's gonna come!

Splendid: well if he ever does, we'll be ready for him!

Narrator: so off they went through out the neighborhood with the toaster & his friends!


	44. Chapter 43: the ghost chase of timothy19

Chapter 43:

The ghost chase of timothy (prt 19/45)

Narrator: when night time finally came, the team got the engines & waited for Cruella de vil & the ghost of timothy to emerge!

(PUFFING)

Rarity: I'm scared guys, this timothy fellow might be wanting to kill us.

Linus: don't worry rarity, he's not going to get us!

Narrator: before rarity can answer, they heard a whistle & a sinister laughter!

(Timothy whistle)

Cruella de vil: (evil laughter)

Handy: oh no, it's her! Cruella de vil!

Percy: but worst of all, timothy's here!

Narrator: Percy was right, there was timothy with a sinister look on his face & he was ready for death! Behind him was the energy compactor & his coaches with some hostages!

Cruella de vil: full speed ahead timothy!

Timothy: (demonic) SURE THING! (Evil laughter)

Narrator: as timothy started moving, this frightened the team!

Woody: QUICK, HE'S COMING AFTER US!

Narrator: the engines drove back as fast they could! Just as timothy started going towards them!

Henry: oh, nuts he's on our tenders!

Timothy: (demonic) YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!

Mickey mouse: back off! Back off!

Narrator: then, they puffed to a forest that made them too hard to see.

Fluttershy: oh dear, sometimes I'm scared of the dark!

Narrator: but when they got out & started to see again, they ended up at a university that toaster & the others recognized.

Kirby: well, what do you know, we're at college.

Aleu: but what about timothy? Is still following us?

Riku: don't worry, I think we lost him.

(POOF!)

Timothy & Cruella de vil: (evil laughter)

Handy: drat! We didn't lose him!

Timothy: (demonic) NO, YOUR TRAPPED!

Cruella de vil: & worst of all, your adventure to save your precious worlds is over!

Thomas: you might've caught us, but we won't surrender until all 10 of our worlds are saved!

Timothy: (demonic) COME ON BROTHER, YOUR TOO YOUNG FOR THIS MADNESS!

Cruella de vil: no, for the last time, SURRENDER!

Petunia: NO! WE WILL DESTROY YOU!

James: petunia's right, the only villain that will be surrendering IS YOU!

Timothy: (demonic) HAHAHA, IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!

Petunia: yes!

Cruella de vil: well then, may the best team win!

Narrator: with the words coming out of Cruella's mouth, it scarred Thomas to death! As for James & petunia, they were going to have a shock of their lives!


	45. Chapter 44: J&P vs T&C 20

Chapter 44:

James & petunia vs timothy & Cruella de vil (prt 20/45)

Narrator: as the team stepped back, they hid behind a table to watch the fight of James & petunia vs timothy & Cruella de vil.

Petunia: I hope you're ready for this Cruella!

James: because this fight will make you plunge in the river! Especially for you, timothy!

Cruella de vil: (evil laughter) go ahead & try! Because I heard you're a fragile critter!

Timothy: (demonic) & JAMES, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS RELM!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(PUNCHING & SLAPPING)

Timothy: (demonic) GET HER CRUELLA, SHE'S NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU!

James: nothing compared to... WHY YOU, ISOLANT, GOOD FOR NOTHING, PIECE OF...

(BAM!)

Timothy: (demonic) ARGH! WHY YOU!

(BASH!)

Narrator: then, petunia grabbed a lost shoe string & used it as a whip!

(WHIPLASH!)

Cruella de vil: OW! YOU WRETCHED SKUNK!

James: don't call my friend a skunk!

Narrator: then, petunia jumped into James's cab & placed the speed gage at full speed!

Timothy: (demonic) PREPARE TO BE SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD TEAM, FOR YOUR DEATH HAS COME AT THE HANDS OF CRUELLA DE VIL & TIMOTHY THE GHOST TRAIN OF SODOR!

Narrator: blinded by skulls & crossbones, he didn't notice how strong James actually was & he got pushed back by a massive push by James!

(BOOM!)

Timothy: (demonic) JAH!

Cruella de vil: CURSE YOU WRETCHED RAT!

Timothy: (demonic) WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Petunia: I'm not a rat!

(BOOM!)

James: she's a beauty!

Announcer: K.O.!

Radio: alright, you're okay!

Mickey mouse: but there was an energy compactor on timothy!

Petunia: apparently, timothy had one with him.

James: now that's he's destroyed, the energy compactor is destroyed too.

Blanky: I guess were free from woedo's grasp then.

Flippy: indeed.

Toothy: that's we have 5 worlds down & only 5 to go in this world.

Woody: indeed.

Jenna: but the question is, where's our exit door to the next world?

Goofy: I think over there I say.

Narrator: & there was.

Giggles: donkeys, talking toys, super heroes, talking dogs, & talking appliances. Where does this one lead to?

Henry: somewhere safe I think.

Gordon: agreed.

Narrator: They went through the door & into the next world!


	46. Chapter 45: neverland in peril 21

Chapter 45:

Neverland in peril (prt 21/45)

Narrator: as they entered the door, peter pan recognized what the place was.

Peter pan: oh no, were in Neverland!

Pinga: Neverland?

American rabbit: it's a place where people never grow up.

Peter pan: not just a place where people never grow up, it's the home of mermaids, …

Fluttershy: mermaids?

Peter pan: Indians, …

Woody: Indians?!

Peter pan: & pirates!

Russell: PIRATES?!

Peter pan: & don't worry; captain hook is defeated.

Pingi: but we don't know who we'll fight next!

Boco: indeed!

Narrator: just then, an Indian chief & a mermaid queen came.

Indian chief: HOW!

The team: HOW!

Indian chief: at last, you come, brought help, we want help.

Big bird: what happened?

Indian chief: peter pan leave, 2 evils come, evils come to our land.

Mermaid queen: & then, they took over our precious homes.

Indian chief: then evils take children hostage.

Percy: what do they look like?

Mermaid queen: well, one is a pirate, but he's got the name of flint.

Indian chief: other evil a spoiled child! That is looking for bold head & pepper pat.

Kermit: a pirate named flint?!

Peppermint patty: pepper pat?

Charlie brown: bold head?!

Kermit: …! Oh no!

Toothy: what's wrong?

Kermit: the pirate the queen is talking about is named captain flint!

Peppermint patty: & the kid that the Indian chief is meaning that the kid is...

Charlie brown: ...looking for...

Peppermint patty & Charlie brown: ...US!

Lucy: what are you talking about?

Peppermint patty: I'm talking about a player of mine named...THIBAULT!

Elmo: who's Thibault?

Peppermint a spoiled child who wouldn't let chuck here get his glove back!

Mermaid queen: if you want to know where the 2 villains are, this pirate named captain flint is in my kingdom.

Indian chief: & the spoiled Thibault is in my camp. But be careful, he's got hostages.

Peppermint patty: (angrily) Thibault has hostages?! Oh, he's so fired!

Russell: let's try to get captain flint first.

Narrator: soon, the team made it to the mermaid lagoon. They peaked through the bushes & saw captain flint with a treasure chest of pearls.

Sora: now what does he think he's doing?

Captain flint: (evil laughter) with these pearls, Thibault & I will make every pearl in this island will be in the energy compactor back at the Indian camp!

Peter pan: what?!

Russell: he's going to remove the energy from Neverland by removing the pearls first!

Mickey mouse: now he's going to far!

Russell: agreed & I won't let him do this!

Henry: wait, what?!

Flippy: Russell, NO!

Russell: captain flint!

Captain flint: (sees the team) well, well, if it isn't the interferers of my master!

Kermit: we know what you're planning on!

Russell: & I'm are here to put you out of business! FOR GOOD!

Captain flint: HAR HAR HAR!

Narrator: soon, Russell & captain flint were about to prepare for the ultimate fight between 2 pirates!


	47. Chapter 46: russell vs captain flint 22

Chapter 46:

Russell vs captain flint (prt 22/45)

Narrator: as peter pan & the team stepped back, they heard voices.

Little girl voice: HELP! HELP!

Mickey mouse: good Greif, peter! It's Wendy!

Narrator: there, above the battle, was Wendy, john, & Michael in a cage on a tree!

Peter pan: don't worry Wendy, we'll have you free!

Narrator: as peter pan was trying to get them down, Russell & captain flint were ready to fight!

Russell: captain flint, this is your last chance, free those pearls or die!

Captain Flint: if you want them, you have to go through me you one eyed otter!

Russell: that's it, you're going to Davy Jones's liar!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(SLASHING)

Elmo: COME ON, PETER, RUSSELL & CAPTAIN FLINT ARE FIGHTING!

Peter pan: I'm going as fast as I can! Don't worry!

Wendy darling: oh peter, do be careful.

(SLASHING)

Narrator: then, Russell landed on a cannon & lit the fuse!

Russell: you like pearls, right? Then have one heavy & black!

(T'CHINK)

(BOOM!)

Captain Flint: YOU LAND LUBBER! YOU COULDVE KILLED ME!

Russell: then you should've respect your surroundings!

Captain Flint: I'll show you respect you runt!

(T'CHINK)

(BOOM!)

Narrator: soon, peter pan got the cage open!

Peter pan: alright Wendy, you're free.

Wendy darling: but what do I do, I don't want to end up in the fight!

Peter pan: you won't, give me your hand. (Grabs her hand) just follow me, but whatever you do, don't look down.

Narrator: soon, he got Wendy to the other side of the branch.

Peter pan: get to the lost boy's hut, I'll meet you there. Alright john, your next.

(EXPLOSIONS)

Captain Flint: I'm going to force you to walk your own plank!

Russell: not before I make you walk yours!

(EXPLOSIONS)

John darling: oh, blind me, I so don't want to end up in that fight!

Peter pan: don't worry, I'll get you across.

Narrator: right after peter got him across, john almost dropped his hat.

American rabbit: get to safety!

John darling: thank you. Wait for me Wendy!

(Pistols firing)

Captain Flint: eat my metal candy you big, light blue, piece of shark bait!

(Pistols firing)

Russell: TAKE A BIG BITE OUT OF THIS!

(Cannon fire)

Peter pan: ok Michael, your last, ready?

Michael darling: (moaning) I-I-I-I'm scared peter, they're still fighting.

Peter pan: not for long, jump I'll catch you.

Michael darling: whoa!

Peter pan: (catches Michael) gotcha. (Tosses him to rainbow dash) rainbow, Flippy, Balto, get him to the lost boy's hut.

Rainbow dash: were on it!

Flippy: alright peter.

Balto: come on Michael.

Narrator: as rainbow dash, Flippy, Balto, & Michael darling escaped, peter was ready!

Peter pan: Russell! DUCK!

(SHING!)

Russell: eeeeyarriiiikeees!

Captain Flint: huh? (Looks up)

(CRASH!)

Narrator: the wooden cage landed on captain flint so hard, that he was stunned.

Giggles: you got him Russell, finish him!

Captain Flint: (moaning & groaning)

(Chuk-chunk)

Russell: & so, the pirate battle ends!

(GUNSHOT!)

(SPLASH!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: after Russell threw captain flints hat into the water, the mermaid queen showed up.

Mermaid queen: thank you Russell, we won't forget your bravery. Take this pearl necklace as our thanks.

Russell: ah, thanks.

Mermaid queen: you're almost completed to saving Neverland. Save our island & defeat Thibault.

Russell: I will.

Narrator: when the team was together again, they headed to the lost boy's hut. But when they entered the hut, the lost boys didn't come.

Peter pan: Wendy, where the lost boys.

Wendy darling: that's the problem, they're not here.

Narrator: then...

Franklin: (GASP!) peppermint patty, you better take a look at this.

Narrator: peppermint patty got the paper, read it, & was furious!

The paper: peter pan, your lost boys are now slave boys for Woedo! Come at me & your boys & pet alligator will be barbequed, signed Thibault.

Peppermint patty: alright that's it! Thibault is fired for good!

Rarity: what's wrong peppermint patty?

Peppermint patty: Thibault came here & captured the lost boys who lived here & some sort of alligator.

Peter pan: you mean the tic toc croc.

The team: tic toc croc?!

Peter pan: he's a crocodile with a clock inside him.

Lucy: good grief.

Rainbow dash: but where did they go?

Kody: (sniffing) guys, I found where Thibault took the boys. Follow me.

Sora: he found footprints!

Thomas: follow Kody.

Narrator: so they did, but they didn't know that they will have a challenging expedition.


	48. Chapter 47: the neverland embarkment 23

Chapter 47:

The Neverland embarkment (prt 23/45)

Narrator: as the team followed Kody, peppermint patty was still furious after what Thibault did.

Toothy: are you okay peppermint patty?

Peppermint patty: not well after what Thibault did to those poor boys!

Pingo: & I forgot to ask, peter why do you care so much about a crocodile?

Peter pan: well, I befriended one that has a tic-tocking problem after my previous fight against captain hook.

Twilight sparkle: how did you befriend him?

Peter pan: by cutting off captain hooks hand & feeding it to him.

Gordon: he might be friends with you, but I don't know about us, a crocodile is one of the deadliest animals in Africa.

Henry: he's right, my driver was on a safari, & one charged at his boat & nearly knocked it over!

Flippy: ok henry, your making flaky wish she'll never see a crocodile.

Flaky; too late, I'm already getting nightmares.

Peter pan: take it easy guys, he's not going to hurt us.

Nava: he's right, there's nothing to be afraid of.

Narrator: soon, they ended up at a crossing. Kody picked up the scent.

Kody: let's go left.

Narrator: so, they did, but then, as Flippy cut a vine that caught his hat, they heard a rumbling sound!

Peter pan: oh no, booby trap!

The team: BOOBY TRAP?!

Rainbow dash: (looks back) OH GOOD GRIEF ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US!

Narrator: right behind them was a big sharpened log on wheels! Riku ran towards it & sliced it in half!

(CRASH!)

Trixie: whoever built this must've tried to kill us!

American rabbit: but by who?

Peppermint patty: who do you think?! The kid who I'm going to tear limb by limb!

Kody: (sees rising smoke) uh, guys I think I found Thibault's hiding place!

Peter pan: the Indian camp! Come on!

Narrator: when they entered the camp, they saw Thibault standing on an energy compactor with the strapped-up tic toc croc beside him! He strapped the tic toc croc to a board ready for it be barbequed if peter pan showed up! The lost boys were the tic toc croc's mouth with titanium bars in front so they couldn't escape.

Thibault: heheh, now Neverland will become Everland forever!

Peter pan: (whispers) I can't save them, 2 of you will have to take my place while trying to save them.

Narrator: & he chose woody & toothy.

Woody: don't worry peter.

Toothy: well save them.

Thibault: & captain flint will be surprised about how much energy I ha...

(Walky talky activates)

Tiger soldier (on walky talky): SIR, I HAVE BAD NEWS!

Thibault: go ahead, I'm listening.

Tiger soldier (on walky talky): it's about captain flint, he's dead!

Thibault: WHAT?!

Tiger soldier (on walky talky): we were checking on how much energy he's got, but then, we saw that he's been killed, & his hostages have escaped!

Thibault: FIND THEM! & BURN THAT SO QUOTED HUT! (Deactivated walky talky) if that flying fool finds us, he'll be sorry!

Peppermint patty: THIBAULT!

Thibault: coach peppermint patty, what are you doing here?!

Peppermint patty: I'm here to tell that you are going to be FIRED!

Thibault: fired from what? Baseball? Oh, I quit that team long ago!

Peppermint patty: YOU WHAT?! (Growls) TOOTHY, WOODY, GET HIM!

Woody & toothy: got it!

Narrator: while peppermint patty & pinkie pie went the other way to save the tic toc croc & the lost boys & deactivate the machine, woody & toothy decided to fight Thibault!


	49. Chapter 48: W&T vs thibault 24

Chapter 48:

Woody & toothy vs Thibault (prt 24/45)

Narrator: as woody & toothy were preparing to fight Thibault, peppermint patty & pinkie pie got the tic toc croc free & saved the lost boys.

Peppermint patty: get to safety, quickly!

Fox lost boy: thanks, kid.

Pinkie pie: peter pans here, he'll protect you from Thibault's grasp.

Tic toc croc: (growls in relief)

Narrator: while the tic toc croc & the lost boys were escaping with peppermint patty & pinkie pie, woody & toothy were ready for a battle!

Toothy: Thibault, you will pay for what you did to the lost boys & that croc!

Thibault: (evil laughter) you really think you can let them escape?! Well, from what heard, you're a fragile critter! Once I'm done with you 2, you're going to end up at woedo's kingdom! Since you're going to fight me, let's play a nice game of DEATH BY FIRE!

Woody: oh yeah, THEN LET'S PLAY NICE!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(PUNCHING)

Narrator: then, woody used his pull string as a lasso by grabbing a tree branch & swinging to kick Thibault in the face!

Woody: take that!

(POW!)

Thibault: DAH! Why you little...

Toothy: don't you dare hurt my friend, you monster!

Narrator: then, toothy & woody tackled Thibault.

(Growling)

Toothy: you should know how to respect others in different worlds!

Thibault: I'LL SHOW YOU RESPECT! (Pushes a button)

(Gadgets activating)

Woody: WHAT ON?!

Thibault: like my new toy? I call it the Thibaultron!

Thibaultron: destruction to the interferers!

Thibault: Thibaultron, DESTROY THOSE 2!

Thibaultron: termination sequence, activated!

Toothy: look out woody!

(GUN FIRES!)

Woody: how do we destroy that thing?

Toothy: (spots a long vine) I got it! Here, take this vine, & roll it around the robots feet!

Woody: got it!

Narrator: without thinking, Thibault laughed hysterically! Then, with one quick thought, woody & toothy knocked down the Thibaultron!

Thibaultron: oh no, alert, alert!

Thibault: oh no, not the energy compactor! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Woody: take cover!

Toothy: oh nuts!

(KABLAMA!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: when the team appeared from their hiding spots, they saw that woody & toothy triumphantly defeated Thibault.

Toothy: we did it, we won!

Flippy: now that the hostages of Neverland are free, & the energy compactor is deactivated!

Discord: & we only have 4 worlds to save in this kingdom.

Bear lost boy: thanks for saving us.

Peter pan: find some shelter, there's a lot more worlds me & the team must save, so I'm not coming back for a while.

Wendy darling: oh team, do be careful.

American rabbit: we will.

Narrator: they found the door to the next world!

Pinocchio: where does this one lead to?

Choco-cat: I don't know, somewhere safe I guess.

Narrator: when they opened the doors, they ended up in the next world!


	50. Chapter 49: the big top in peril 25

Chapter 49:

The big top in peril (prt 25/45)

Narrator: when they entered the door, they noticed they were in a circus tent!

Toothy: huh? Where are we?

Prairie dawn: this isn't Sesame Street.

Sora: wait a minute, this is the big top that Dumbo lives in!

Donald duck: why yes, it is!

Goofy: I hope the little fellow is ok.

Pingg: who's Dumbo?

Mickey mouse: a baby elephant.

Henry: an elephant?!

Gordon: HEHEH, remember when you encountered an elephant in a tunnel?

Henry: yeah whatever.

Stepney: I never seen an elephant before.

Aleu: neither have I.

Flaky: I don't know I might appreciate seeing one up close, it's big & their tusks can impale you.

Schroeder: ok flaky, your making scared of them!

Riku: Dumbo's around here somewhere. Search the tent.

Narrator: so, they split up & searched the place. Pinga & Abby cadabby were looking around when they heard whimpering followed by a voice.

(Squeaky whimper)

Voice: its ok, you're going to be fine.

Pinga: oi, Abby, I hear voices.

Abby cadabby: it's coming from that hay stack.

Narrator: so, they came across a shaking hay stack, Pinga peeked inside & found Dumbo along with a mouse. The mouse saw Pinga & started to defend Dumbo.

The mouse: are you the henchmen that work for an overlord?!

Pinga: what? No, I'm a penguin that's on a mission to stop the overlord. & don't worry, I have friends.

Abby cadabby: you find them?

Pinga: yes, I found them.

Abby cadabby: oh good! Hey everyone, over here, we found them!

Narrator: the team rushed towards Abby & Pinga, out from the hay stack came Dumbo & the mouse.

Fluttershy: is that...

Flaky: AAHH, A MOUSE!

Pinga: hey, take it easy flaky, he's not going to bite.

The mouse: wait, king mickey?!

Mickey mouse: well hello timothy.

Thomas: T-T-T-TIMOTHY?! OH NO, NOT AGAIN!

Riku: (laughs) he's not timothy the ghost train Thomas.

Timothy q. mouse: nah, I'm timothy q. mouse.

Pinocchio: what's going on here though?

Timothy q. mouse: well, Dumbo & I were just looking for his mother. When suddenly, the tornado arrived & nearly destroyed this place! As we thought the coast was clear, 2 monsters came & scared Dumbo.

Sora: monsters?!

Flippy: what do they look like?

Timothy q mouse: one looked like a train & the other is a tiger!

Giggles: A TIGER?!

Gordon: & what does this train look like?

Timothy q mouse: he calls himself a LNER B12.

Goofy & Gordon: (GASP!)

Gordon: LNER B12? (Angrily) Oh no, 98462 is here!

Goofy: & the tiger is our arch nemesis, Shere khan!

Trixie: where did they go now?

Timothy q. mouse: well, 98462 went out to find our train, & Shere khan...

Voice: (evilly) IS HERE!

Narrator: the team turned around, & there on a podium was Shere khan!

Mickey mouse: Shere khan!

Narrator: flaky took one look at Shere khan & hid behind Flippy.

Flaky: AHH! FLIPPY HELP!

Flippy: don't worry flaky, I'm here.

Donald duck: what do you want from this world Shere khan?!

Shere khan: well, me & Alfred have unfinished business with overlord woedo! Now it's time you don't interfere too much now!

Nava: NO! We've come to save take them back! These are our worlds & we live on them!

Shere khan: (evil laughter) not for long you won't!

Nava: don't make me fight Shere khan, I fought a bear once & won!

Shere khan: pfft, for an old wolf like you, you will be perfect to add to my collection of wolves I killed!

Nava: I might be old, but I'm strong, & I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice!

Narrator: balto was worried that Nava might lose to Shere khan since he's an old wolf. But as for the team, they helped Dumbo escape as they tried to escape the fight between Nava & Shere khan!


	51. Chapter 50: nava vs shere khan 26

Chapter 50:

Nava vs shere khan (26/45)

Narrator: as the team helped Dumbo & timothy escape outside, Nava was preparing to fight shere khan!

Nava: shere khan, you will pay for the evil you brought upon these innocent people!

Shere khan: (evil laughter) oh you elder creatures are so disorienting! Once I'm finished with you I'll send you're other friends to woedo's world!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Shere khan: (ROARS!)

Nava: (GROWLS)

(SCRATCHING)

Narrator: as soon as shere khan was about to pounce on Nava, Nava went through the wall like a ghost!

Shere khan: what on? What did you go?!

Narrator: no one replied! Suddenly, Nava appeared way behind shere khan & fired a cannon that was loaded with bowling balls!

(BOOM!)

Shere khan: what on, WHOA!

Narrator: meanwhile outside, the team was putting Dumbo & timothy in a freight car when they heard the cannon fire!

(BOOM!)

Flippy: what, what's that noise?

Gordon: sounds like Nava or shere khan are attacking each other with cannons!

Narrator: then, it got worse! The cannon balls started coming out of the tent itself! & worse of all, one of the cannon balls flew out of the tent & smacked James's brakes!

(BOOM!)

Grover: look out James!

(CLANK!)

James: AGH!

The team: JAMES!

Narrator: meanwhile inside, Nava & shere khan ran out of ammo!

Nava: I know your weakness shere khan!

Shere khan: oh really?

Narrator: Nava then lit 2 towel covered arrows on fire & used the trapeze to find the perfect spot to hit shere khan, he let go of the trapeze, fell towards shere khan, & struck the arrow inside shere khan!

Shere khan: AAAAAHHHHH!

Nava: with that flame inside you, it will cook you from the inside!

Narrator: & it did. At the end, shere khan was ended up dead!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: when he went outside, he saw James hurt & injured.

James: (groans & moans)

Nava: James! Are you okay?

James: I'm fine, I see my coat is safe, but my brakes are broken now that cannon ball smacked me off the rails.

Narrator: as splendid lifted James back on the rails, Flippy asked who will fix his brakes.

Flippy: so, who will fix James's brakes?

Goofy: well, I'm not that good on fixing trains.

Handy: I'll do it, I'll fix James's brakes.

Pingo: but handy, how are you going to fix them without hands?

Handy: trust me, I fixed a car without hands.

James: are you sure, cause, I have a bad case of using the brakes!

Handy: don't worry, I can handle it.

Narrator: as handy took out James's brakes, the team hurdled to talk about Alfred.

Donald duck: so Alfred is a steam engine that was replaced by you Gordon?

Gordon: indeed, he's nasty looking.

Edward: if you want a reason why he's the meanest of the steam engines, is because of what he called henry.

Charlie brown: he called henry a name?

Alue: what name did he call henry?

Thomas: he called him a...a...

Henry: Alfred called me a mongrel!

The team: WHAT?!

Lucy: I can't believe that! An LNER express engine using language like that?! He must've been joking!

Thomas: he was most certainly not joking!

Narrator: meanwhile, handy was finally completed with James's breaks.

Handy: James, your almost cured.

James: oh boy, thanks.

Handy: as soon as I find the right tool to put your brakes back in, you'll be good as new!

Narrator: as handy was looking for the right tool, Dumbo & timothy didn't notice that the freight car they were in was coupled to James.

Gordon: …& to top it off, he's the most annoying out of all of us!

Linus: more annoying than Lucy?

Lucy: yeah more annoying than...?! You blockhead! I should slug you!

Narrator: then, there was trouble! Linus dodged Lucy's swing, but she smacked James's tender! & James began to move!

James: wait, why am I rolling? Am I moving or are the cars moving? Handy what did you say about my brakes?! YOU TOOK OUT MY WHAT?! BLISTERING BOILERS, I CAN'T STOP!

Handy: (hears James's complaints) wait, what? (Turns around) oh no, Dumbo! Timothy!

Timothy q mouse: help stop this crazy train!

Dumbo: (squawking)

Handy: (looks at his bandages) ugh, clearly therefore I need new arms.

James: LOOK OUT, I GOT NO BRAKES!

Narrator: & there went poor James who has no brakes, with a freight car with Dumbo & timothy inside.


	52. Chapter 51: the unstoppable runaway 27

Chapter 51:

The unstoppable runaway (prt 27/45)

Narrator: when Pingu, Balto, & rainbow dash rushed to handy.

Rainbow dash: handy, what happened?!

Balto: we saw James puffing away!

Handy: well, I was about to put his brakes back in, but now he's out of control, & we can't stop him!

Narrator: meanwhile, poor James was running away like crazy!

James: (in the distance) WHY CAN'T I STO-HA-HA-HA-HA-OP?!

Signal man: CLEAR THE LINE! IT'S A RUNAWAY TRAIN!

Narrator: back at the big top, splendid formed a plan!

Splendid: alright, the only way to stop James is to force him to stop. me, rainbow dash, & American rabbit will fly to seek out James! Gordon, since you're big & strong, you're going to have to stop James once you're coupled to him!

Gordon: I'll try.

Splendid: good, alright American rabbit & dashy, lets fly!

Narrator: so splendid, rainbow dash, & American rabbit all flew with Sora, franklin, & Gordon following behind!

Sora: alright Gordon, let's go!

Franklin: agreed, we've got a train to catch!

Gordon: oh, train puns, that's just terrible. (Whistles)

Narrator: as Gordon, & the fliers were sent to stop James, Dumbo was freaking out about being stuck on the runaway.

Dumbo: (whimpers)

Timothy q mouse: don't worry Dumbo, we'll be okay. We need to warn incoming people who go on the track! We need to get into James's cab!

Narrator: there chance came when timothy saw a hole in the freight car & timothy & Dumbo hopped into James's cab.

Timothy q. mouse: oh no, an incoming car!

James: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Narrator: but the driver of the car didn't hear James. Until Dumbo pull the whistle chord.

(JAMES WHISTLE)

Driver: don earth? AAAAHHHH! (James passes by) ROADHOG!

James: IM SORRY ABOUT THAT! IM UNSTOPPABLE! IT'S A MEDICAL CONDITION!

Narrator: when James kept on going, splendid, American rabbit, & rainbow dash were still looking for him.

American rabbit: any sign of James?

Rainbow dash: no, not yet.

Splendid: I just hope he didn't crash.

American rabbit: so, do we.

Splendid: you know, we can make a good racing match. What do say we have a race after we save our world?

Rainbow dash: heh, you're on.

Narrator: just then, American rabbit spotted something long a red!

American rabbit: …! I see James! Swoop down!

Rainbow dash: hold on, James! We're coming!

James: hurry!

Narrator: meanwhile, Gordon was puffing with every ounce of steel & strength he had! At last, he caught up with James!

(Gordon whistle)

Gordon: I'm coming James! Hang in there!

Narrator: as Gordon was coupled James, franklin was ready!

Sora: ok franklin, on the count of 3, slam on the brakes! 1...2...3!

Franklin: (grunts while slamming on the brakes)

Narrator: Gordon applied his brakes so hard that sparks flew everywhere! At last, James stopped!

James: oh, thank goodness!

Splendid: Dumbo? Timothy? Are you ok?

Timothy q. mouse: were ok.

Narrator: soon, the rest of the team arrived. Schroeder was carrying James's brakes. When handy placed James's brakes back in, James was relieved.

Gordon: this isn't the 1st time we had to stop you.

James: not the last either. But if haven't stopped me, I would've came off the rails.

Narrator: but then, he appeared!

Evil voice: OH, I WOULDVE ENJOYED YOU BEING OF THE RAILS!

The team: (gasps)

Gordon: ALFRED!

Narrator: there, on the other track was Alfred!

Henry: oh great! 1st timothy the ghost train, now you!

Alfred: that's right you guys. I'm alive, I've got this energy compactor, & going to complete woedo's mission by killing you all! Starting with that duck & you Gordon!

Gordon: me?! If you want to kill me, come & get me 1st!

Narrator: & Donald duck & Gordon reversed back! Alfred chased them with the energy compactor!

Alfred: you're going to be ended up being scrapped when I'm done with you Gordon!

Gordon: no, you won't! Catch me if you can!

Alfred: oh, I will!

Gordon: put everything I've got in me Donald!

Donald duck: I'm trying, good grief!

Narrator: the team was anxious about Gordon. They hope he survives & defeats Alfred! But it marks the beginning of Gordon & Alfred's rematch!


	53. Chapter 52: G&D vs alfred 28

Chapter 52:

Gordon & Donald duck vs Alfred (prt 28/45)

Narrator: as the team followed behind the fight, Gordon & Alfred were having a big chase so who will survive!

Alfred: oh Gordon, you have a very important person to meet today! & his name, is TIMOTHY THE GHOST TRAIN!

Gordon: be careful Donald!

Donald duck: I will Gordon! You keep going, I'll distract him!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Donald duck: ICE CANNON!

(BIFFING!)

Alfred: dah! Why you!

Narrator: before Alfred can bump Gordon, he got turned off onto another line & into a tunnel! When they got out, Alfred was nowhere to be seen!

Donald duck: (looks outside) I think we lost him!

(Alfred's whistle)

Gordon: we haven't lost him! He's still on to us!

Narrator: Alfred's laughter came & he was getting close!

(Alfred evilly laughing)

Donald duck: QUICK, HERE HE COMES!

Narrator: Gordon wasted no time & was on the move again! He crossed the meadows, passed the bridge, & when Donald saw Alfred, they continued onward!

Donald duck: that energy compactor he has is making him stronger! I'm going into his cab!

Narrator: he climbed carefully out of Gordon's cab, waited for Alfred to get closer, & when he did, Donald quickly jumped onto Alfred's boiler, walked across it, made it to the energy compactor, & turned it off!

Alfred: no! NO!

Narrator: then, Donald made back to Gordon's cab & saw that they were heading towards a collapsed bridge!

Gordon: Donald, were about to die!

Alfred: YEAH, WERE ABOUT TO DIE, & IM TAKING YOU WITH ME! (Evil laughter)

Narrator: but before Alfred knew, Donald slammed on the brakes just in the nick of time!

(Brakes screeching)

Alfred: what?! No! (Falls over the cliff) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(KABOOM!)

Gordon: (panting heavily) whew! He's defeated! & that's world #3.7 that we saved!

Donald duck: agreed!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: when they came back to the team, the team where relieved that Thomas's friend isn't dead.

Pingu: where's Alfred?

Donald duck: he's dead.

American rabbit: what about his energy compactor?

Gordon: destroyed.

Dumbo: (sighing in relieve)

Twilight sparkle: our mission on saving this world is almost complete.

Sora: Dumbo, timothy, you 2 need to get to safety. We've got other worlds to save.

Timothy q mouse: good luck.

Narrator: when Dumbo & timothy left, the team searched for the door to the next world.

Charlie brown: good grief, we've got 3 left to save in this world, & I already saw too many villains.

Henry: where does this door take us?

Riku: we've got to only save agrabah, sleeping beauty castle, & the pride lands & will be saving the others.

Rainbow dash: if you say so.

Narrator: when they entered the door, they ended up at the next world.


	54. Chapter 53: SBC in peril 29

Chapter 53:

Sleeping beauty castle in peril (prt 29/45)

Narrator: as the team walked through the door, they saw they were in a huge castle!

Sora: we've been here before, haven't we?

Goofy: when our worlds didn't collide, yes.

Pongo: what is this place?

Riku: sleepy beauty castle.

Flippy: sleeping...beauty?

Aleu: (gasps) quiet! I hear voices!

Narrator: they went to a curtain & saw 3 glowing color dots behind the curtain.

The voices: shush, they'll hear us!

Narrator: Charlie brown uncovered the curtain & appeared 3 fairies!

Hello kitty: they're fairies!

The fairies: (turn around & look at the team) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Fairy 1: oh, please don't hurt us!

Fairy 2: we'll do anything, we swear!

Fairy 3: please don't take our magic.

Mickey mouse: girls, calm down, it's me, the king.

The fairies: (uncover their eyes) your majesty!

Peppermint patty: amazing, real life fairies!

Pinga: who are these fairies?

Mickey mouse: the green fairy is called fauna, the pink fairy is called flora, & the blue fairy is called merryweather.

Giggles: but if your fairies, why were you hiding?

Flora: we were hiding because of those 2 villains invaded the castle with some type of technology we don't understand!

Elmo: 2 villains?!

Trixie: what did they look like?

Fauna: well, one villain is some kind of sorcerer & is a fond of serpentines!

Molly: oh dear, & what about the 2nd one?!

Merryweather: the 2nd is half bug & have unicorn!

Mickey mouse: a sorcerer?!

Twilight sparkle: half bug & half unicorn?!

Mickey mouse: drat, first frollo, then Constantine, then Cruella de vil, then captain flint, then shere khan, now my biggest rival, jafar!

Twilight sparkle: we've defeated most of your villains but now, we must defeat queen chrysalis!

Flora: but worst of all, they captured princess aurora & are holding prince Phillip captive!

Percy: I didn't know sleeping beauty & the prince had names.

Linus: come on, we have a princess & a prince!

Rarity: but we need to be careful, from what I heard, queen chrysalis can be even more vicious!

Thomas: come on guys, we have a kingdom to save!

Evil voice: or do you?!

American rabbit: what was that?

Kody: I don't know, it sounded like it came from in here.

Goofy: princess?!

Mickey mouse: Phillip?!

Narrator: but when they opened the door, they saw queen chrysalis with prince Phillip in a cage!

Queen chrysalis: I'm not a princess, I'm a queen! (evil laughter)

Twilight sparkle: queen chrysalis!

Prince Phillip: HELP!

Queen chrysalis: it's been so long since we met!

Rainbow dash: we don't care how long we defeated you, just let that prince go or else!

Queen chrysalis: not a chance, you see he's one of the slaves of overlord woedo! If you want him, you're going to have to survive my attack before I kill you all! Starting with that girl in the blue shirt!

Lucy: (GASP)

Prince Phillip: look out!

Narrator: queen chrysalis fired an energy beam, everyone dodged. But Lucy was about to get hit before she was rescued by giggles.

Giggles: you ok Lucy?

Lucy: I'm fine, but that half bugged blockhead needs to be taught a lesson!

Giggles: sounds good, lets fight her together!

Narrator: as the team got back up, they saw that Lucy & giggles were ready to fight queen chrysalis!


	55. Chapter 54: L&G vs queen chrysalis 30

Chapter 54:

Lucy & giggles vs queen chrysalis (prt 30/45)

Narrator: while the team saw giggles & Lucy are going to fight queen chrysalis, peppermint patty was worried!

Peppermint patty: Lucy what are you doing?!

Lucy: I'm teaching this bug-horse creature a lesson!

Queen chrysalis: oh, you are such an idiot Lucy!

Giggles: don't call my friend an idiot, YOU MONSTER!

Prince Phillip: be careful you 2!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Narrator: the 2 girls jumped onto queen chrysalis & started punching & smacking her with their weapons!

Queen chrysalis: ugh, get off of me you fools!

(BAZINGA)

Lucy: (lands hard on the wall) ARGH!

Giggles: LUCY!

Queen chrysalis: pathetic ones, prepare to die!

Narrator: as queen chrysalis fired her beam, she was too distracted by Lucy & giggles that she didn't notice that Elmo, Thomas, Sora, & hello kitty were rescuing Prince Phillip!

Hello kitty: run Phillip, run!

Queen chrysalis: wait what?! NO!

Flora: that's our cue girls! Cover the team!

Fauna: Lucy, giggles, pick up that sword!

Lucy: I got it!

Merryweather: alright flora, start the magic!

Narrator: the 2 girls lifted the sword & the fairies started the magic!

Flora: oh, sword of truth, fly swift & sure, that evil die & good endure!

Merryweather: now girls, throw the sword!

Narrator: with one swing, the 2 girls threw the sword & it went through queen chrysalis's chest! Since the sword was possessed by the magic, queen chrysalis started to crack & was about to explode!

(Shank!)

Queen chrysalis: ARGH!

(Crack!)

Fauna: oh dear, we need to clear the room! She's about to explode!

Queen chrysalis: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(BOOM!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: they got out just in time!

Lucy: whew, that was close!

Giggles: if I didn't wear this armor, I would've died!

Flora: come on, the team is waiting for us.

Narrator: when they arrived at the team, Prince Phillip was recovering for the trouble he encountered with queen chrysalis.

Thomas: are 2 girls ok?

Lucy: were fine.

Giggles: I'm lucky that I'm wearing this armor, otherwise I would've been executed!

Prince Phillip: so that funny looking horse was named queen chrysalis?

Charlie brown: yes, she was from twilight's world.

Mickey mouse: now ask us? Where's aurora?

Prince Phillip: she's been taken hostage by that so quoted sorcerer Jafar.

Gordon: this castle is big, so we need to find him!

American rabbit: agreed. Split up & find aurora!

Narrator: so, they took Prince Phillip & split up to find aurora! When they saw her, they also saw the energy compactor behind Jafar!

The fairies: AURORA!

Princess Aurora: Phillip! Fairies! Help!

Jafar: well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Mickey Mouse & his lackeys!

Mickey mouse: Jafar, let aurora go!

Jafar: not a chance, you see, she's for overlord woedo! & when she's delivered for him, she will be on his side for all eternity!

Cuddles: me & friends will stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we'll let that happen!

Jafar: is that a challenge then?

Cuddles: it is!

Jafar: well then, let the best creature win! But I also have an ally! Genie, my 1st wish, crush this rabbit!

Riku: genie, no!

Genie: sorry kid, the one with the lamp calls its shots, I don't have a choice.

Narrator: before genie can do anything to obey Jafar's command, the fight between Jafar & cuddles began!


	56. Chapter 55:cuddles vs jafar round 1 31

Chapter 55:

Cuddles vs Jafar round 1 (prt 31/45)

Narrator: as the team was trying to get genie to calm himself, cuddles was set to fight Jafar!

Cuddles: prepare yourself Jafar!

Jafar: from what I heard, you're a fragile critter! I'll crush you in an instance!

Announcer: ROUND 1, FIGHT!

Cuddles: EAT THIS YOU WICKED SORCERER! (shengs)

Jafar: (gets hit) DAH! WHY YOU LITTLE!

Narrator: while Jafar was distracted, mickey & the others had to get the lamp!

Thomas: Jafar's distracted! GET THE LAMP!

Genie: look out guys, run for it!

Jafar: (sees the team trying to get the lamp) OH NO YOU DON'T!

Narrator: so, he took the lamp right before Grover can grab it.

Linus: drat!

Cuddles: HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! TAKE THIS!

(THUNDER STRIKE!)

Jafar: (gets hit) (growls) your more powerful than I thought! But you won't be more powerful than me! GENIE, MY SECOND WISH, I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD!

Genie: (sighs) alright, your wish is my command.

Narrator: with one hit, the genie transformed Jafar into an extremely powerful sorcerer!

Cuddles: I'm not afraid to fight you cowardly snake!

The team: …!

Mickey mouse: cuddles, NO!

Jafar: a snake, am I? Perhaps you'll like to see how (hisses) ssssnake like I can be! (transforms into a snake)

Narrator: when Jafar transformed into a snake, flaky, Fluttershy, & henry took one look at him & hid!

Fluttershy: I not afraid of little snakes.

Henry: but me & flaky are afraid of...

Flaky: big ones!

Narrator: they hid behind a curtain & refused to come out until Jafar is defeated! As for cuddles, he took out one of the king's swords & the fairies casted their magic on the sword.

Fauna: now cuddles, defeat this monster!

Cuddles: you got it!

Narrator: with one swing, cuddles threw the sword & it landed in the snake's head!

(shank!)

Jafar snake: (screaming while hissing)

Narrator: the power brought him back to his sorcerer forms. He looked like he was powerless & weak.

Jafar: (inhaling & exhaling heavily) how...can I... lose...to...a rabbit?!

Cuddles: you're just a sorcerer Jafar, but the genie is more powerful than you think!

Jafar: (chuckles) brilliant idea bunny! (laughing hysterically) BRILLIANT IDEA!

Cuddles: huh?

Jafar: SLAVE, I WANT MY 3RD WISH! I WISH TO BE...AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!

Genie: (looks away) alright, you wish is my command, way to cuddles.

Narrator: & when genies energy beam smacked Jafar, he transformed into a genie!

Mickey mouse: don't worry cuddles, I'm coming!

Jafar: (evil laughter)

Mickey mouse: are you ok cuddles?

Cuddles: yeah, I'm sorry.

Mickey mouse: its ok, it's not your fault, but in this 2nd round, you won't fight him alone!

Cuddles: thanks.

Narrator: as cuddles & mickey mouse stood in front of Jafar, it began the 2nd round!

Jafar genie: ready for round 2?!


	57. Chapter 56: C&M vs jafar round 2 32

Chapter 56:

Cuddles & Mickey Mouse vs Jafar round 2 (prt 32/45)

Narrator: as cuddles & mickey were ready to start the 2nd round, so was Jafar!

Jafar: this world is mine to command, to control!

Cuddles: if this is going to be your world, then it's a world we're not going to be part of!

Jafar: (evil laughter)

Mickey mouse: let's end this world domination!

Announcer: ROUND 2, FIGHT!

Jafar: continuous fool, I will erase you!

(ENERGY BLAST)

(BOOM!)

Mickey mouse: look out!

Cuddles: oh man, no! Take this for erasing! Sūpāusagi no enerugī bakuha!

(Energy blast!)

(BAM!)

Jafar: argh! (Recovers with evil laugh!) You're going to have to take a miracle to avoid my attacks!

Mickey mouse: good job cuddles, my turn! Shénqí de méilín móshù qiútǐ!

(PEW! PEW! PEW!)

(BUUM!)

Jafar: (growls) HOW CAN YOU HAVE THIS POWER!

Mickey mouse: ok cuddles, 1 more hit, & he's down!

Cuddles: got your back! aƶdahoi oftoʙī!

(Dragon roar)

Jafar: NO! NOT THAT!

(FOOM!)

Jafar: ARGH!

Narrator: & with one hit from the dragon, it brought Jafar to his defeat! But he wasn't defeated yet!

Cuddles: (laughs) you lost to a cute & cuddly rabbit Jafar!

Jafar: I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me, I'll simply return! I'm immortal, I can't be vanquished! (Evil laughter)

Mickey mouse: oh really? Cuddles has something that is your eternal weakness!

Cuddles: ha ha! (Pulls out a lamp)

Jafar: that can't be! It's my...!

Mickey mouse: yep, a magic lamp!

Cuddles: wait, a magic lamp contains a genie that is supposed grant 3 wishes! Am I right?

Mickey mouse: yes, but, use them for saving this world.

Cuddles: oh, you mean for example: (looks at Jafar with a shady look) my 1st wish, release princess aurora?!

(Energy beam comes from the lamp)

Jafar: (gets hit) AH! I... FEEL... WEAK!

Narrator: in an instant, aurora was free!

Prince Phillip: aurora!

Princess Aurora: Phillip!

Prince Phillip: you ok?

Princess Aurora: I'm fine.

Narrator: then, cuddles looked Jafar!

Cuddles: my 2nd wish, return the energy of this world to the way it was, so that the world can be healthy!

(Energy beam comes from the lamp)

Jafar: WHA?! (Gets hit) I... feel...

Narrator: in an instant, the energy was returned into their proper places.

Cuddles: & my 3rd & final wish, Jafar you will spend the rest of your life trapped inside this lamp as you were years ago!

(Energy beam comes from the lamp)

Jafar: (moans & groans) queen chrysalis! I know you're alive! Please stop them! We'll win this battle! The 2 of us! I swear, I swear it! The world is ours! I can't be defeated by that bunny & that filthy rat! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mickey mouse: I told you, I'm not a rat! (Jafar lands in the lamp) I'm a mouse!

Announcer: K.O.!

Cuddles: we did it, we won!

Narrator: just then, splendid arrived to help.

Mickey mouse: now all we need to do is get rid of this lamp before he's released again!

Splendid: allow me, 10,000 years in the ocean should chill him out!

Narrator: so, he threw the lamp in the ocean. When they got back, the team was waiting.

Princess Aurora: cuddles, your majesty, you're ok!

Mickey mouse: no trouble at all my princess. But this isn't the only world we need to save.

Hello kitty: there's more than meets the eye that we need to save.

Pingo: we only have 2 left in this world.

Prince Phillip: come on aurora, we need to find shelter in the palace before the villains come back.

Fauna: he's right princess.

Flora: good luck & be safe my heroes.

Thomas: we will.

Narrator: as aurora, Phillip, & the fairies left, the team turned to the genie who was recovered from Jafar.

Flippy: oh wow, we only need to save this the pride lands & agrabah before we must save this world.

Sora: speaking of agrabah, are you ok genie?

Genie: I'm ok kid, just a little woozy in the mind after Mr. jaffy & his bug horse friend took over this kingdom & kept me as their prisoner.

Charlie brown: but what about Aladdin? Is he ok?

Genie: I hope so.

Balto: (sees something behind the curtain) uh, guys.

James: what is it balto?

Balto: I think I found our next world.

Woody: it must be the door to agrabah.

Linus: what if it takes us to the pride lands.

Rainbow dash: if we end up at the pride lands, were off course.

Kody: let's find out.

Narrator: when they opened the door. They ended up in the next world, but which one?


	58. Chapter 57: agrabah in peril 33

Chapter 57:

Agrabah in peril (prt 33/45)

Narrator: when they opened the door, they shut their eyes & crossed their fingers & hoped that that the next world is Agrabah. But when cuddles opened his eyes a little, he sighed.

Cuddles: well, were here.

Thomas: but where?

Narrator: they opened their eyes & they were in Agrabah.

Genie: I sure hope al is ok.

Applejack: who?

Sora: he's talking about Aladdin.

Narrator: suddenly out of nowhere …

?: genie!

Genie: (looks above) al buddy old pal!

Aladdin: that was a rough case how jafar took you.

Genie: no worries, I have the king here & his friends here & they came to save the world.

Charlie brown: true.

Boco: so true.

Flippy: but what happened to this town? Why is it decorated in poker streamers?

Aladdin: that's the problem, 2 villains came here & took over!

Woody: oh, great what do they look like?

Aladdin: well, one is a spoiled brat, & the other is a queen of...well, you know?

Charlie brown: wait, does he wear a green hat & a heavy brown coat?

Aladdin: yeah.

Charlie brown: (in his head) oh no, not him! Anyone but him

Narrator: Charlie brown got scared & started to panic.

Fluttershy: Charlie brown? Are you okay.

Charlie brown: the villain that's here is the camp bully, j-j-j-Joe agate!

The peanuts gang: WHAT?!

Linus: Joe agate? The kid from camp?

Charlie brown: yes!

Mickey mouse: & the second villain he's with is the queen of hearts, right?!

Aladdin: yeah, that's what I think she is.

Narrator: suddenly from behind, an evil child was watching them.

Evil voice from behind: so, you're after her, aren't you?!

The team: (GASPS)

Charlie brown: JOE AGATE!

Joe agate: hello Charlie brown, long time no see!

Linus: what do you want from us Joe agate?!

Joe agate: what do I want?! I want you to get out of our business!

Peppermint patty: well, you're not taking this world away from us you camp bully!

Joe agate: camp bully? You mean, WORLD DOMINATOR! & after I kill all of you, my work with the queen of hearts is done!

Kody: I knew you were going to say that! Then, well do this the hard way!

Handy: you won't do it alone Kody, I'll fight by your side!

Joe agate: (looks at handy's missing hands) HA, how are you going to fight me without any hands?!

Handy: I'll show you what I can do without hands!

Narrator: the team raced off to the palace while Kody & handy were ready to fight Joe agate!


	59. Chapter 58: K&H vs joe agate 34

Chapter 58:

Kody & handy vs joe agate (prt 34/45)

Narrator: after the team raced towards the palace handy & Kody stayed behind to fight off joe agate.

Handy: you might've stolen the marbles from Linus's brother re-run, but you've gone too far!

Joe agate: (evil laugh) too far? TOO FAR?! I'm going to enjoy watching you 2 avoid my attacks!

Kody: oh yeah? Well, try to avoid this!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(PUNCHING & KICKING)

Kody: (snarling & snapping)

Narrator: suddenly, joe agate pulls out his slingshot & fires marbles at the 2 heroes!

Joe agate: eat some of my candy you hand-less beaver!

(PEW x3)

Narrator: when handy heard what joe agate said, he was furious!

Handy: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY HANDS!

Narrator: & he start swinging his bandages around like whips!

Kody: (yelps)

Joe agate: what on?!

(whips)

(vases breaking)

Kody: handy, what's wrong with you?!

Joe agate: is that all you got?! My turn!

Narrator: as handy was swinging his bandages everywhere, Kody jumped behind joe agate & bit him from behind!

(SNAP!)

Joe agate: ARGH!

Handy: ha-ha, good job Kody, don't worry I got your back.

Joe agate: (got his hand strapped) what are you doing?!

Kody: taking you on a little trip.

Handy: how about a nice trip to around the world WITHOUT STOPPING!

Narrator: & handy threw joe across the world!

Joe agate: (screaming while it gets faint)

Handy: that's for talking about my... (looks at his hands) ugh, hands.

Announcer: K.O.!

Kody: ok, that should do it, now that joe agate has been taken care of, let's go find the team.

Handy: agreed.

Narrator: when they did, they saw blank expressions on their faces.

Kody: what's going on guys?

Handy: is anything ok?

Hello kitty: well, yes & no.

Kody: what's the yes?

Woody: well, we found the queen of hearts, but...

Handy: but what?

Stepney: there's... (gulps) 2 OF THEM!

Kody & handy: WHAT?!

Kody: are they clones?

Woodstock: (chirping)|| |||| | ||| ||| | ||||| (no, they are the queen of hearts from both hello kitty's & mickey's worlds.)

Handy: does this mean that we must fight 2 queens of hearts?

Pingu: yep.

Elmo: but 1st, we must infiltrate the palace.

Kody: the last time we infiltrated a castle, we got caught.

Linus: yes, but me & Pinocchio stopped him.

Pinocchio: in did.

Aladdin: but now that I'm here, ill improvise.

Narrator: so off they went to follow Aladdin through the palace, hoping to make it in without being caught this time.


	60. Chapter 59: infiltraiting the palace 35

Chapter 59:

Infiltrating the palace (prt 35/45)

Narrator: as the team was following Aladdin through the palace, Flippy & the others had to choke off the oncoming soldiers.

Flippy: geesh, if twilight didn't smack me with that weapon piece, I would still try to kill someone.

Aladdin: okay, to get into the palace, we must climb up this tower wall.

Thomas: & how are all of us going to get up there?!

Peter pan: we can fly up there. I've got pixie dust.

Rainbow dash: yeah but, I have wings.

Narrator: as the team were thinking of way to get inside, twilight then used her horn to teleport them in the place.

Twilight sparkle: there, anyone better now?

Pingu: maybe.

Aladdin: as we get into the main hall of the palace, we need to find jasmine. But...

Aleu: but what?

Aladdin: she's trapped in an hour glass.

James: that means she can be anywhere!

Riku: wherever she is, she's got to be here, split up & find her!

Narrator: so, they did. They went room to room finding her. Until then, hello kitty & rarity found her in the room.

Hello kitty: JASMINE!

Jasmine: oh, thank goodness, some help. (sees hello kitty & rarity) hey, you're not Aladdin.

Rarity: no, were not, but were with him.

Aladdin: jasmine? Jasmine!

Jasmine: Aladdin, is that you.

Aladdin: hold on jasmine, were here!

Jasmine: thank goodness, you brought the king as well, along with other friends with you.

Hello kitty: don't worry, well get you out.

Mickey mouse: but you need to get to the other side of the hour glass.

Jasmine: uh, ok, but why?

Mickey mouse: my friend Thomas here is going bash the glass!

Thomas: me? (sighs) if you say so. Stand back! Here I come! (whistles)

Narrator: with all his might, he puffed so hard, he broke the hourglass!

Jasmine: oh, thank you Thomas.

Thomas: your welcome.

Narrator: but unfortunately, someone heard them!

Riku: now that the princess is saved, let's find the energy compactor & get outta here!

Voice 1: stop right there!

Voice 2: you kids aren't going anywhere!

The team: (turns around & gasps)

American rabbit: oh nuts, it the queens!

The queen of hearts (Disney): well, well, if it isn't the king mouse himself!

The queen of hearts (sanrio): & the cute kitten herself!

Hello kitty: just faced it you 2, I'm not afraid to fight!

Rarity: or me!

The queen of hearts (Disney): only except when I say, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The team: OH NUTS!

Rarity: you have messed up now!

Hello kitty: go team, will hold them off!

Flippy: lets grab jasmine & get out of here!

Charlie brown: agreed!

Narrator: while the team was trying to get out of agrabah with jasmine with them, hello kitty & rarity stayed behind to fight the 2 queens of hearts!


	61. Chapter 60: HK&R vs the 2 queens 36

Chapter 60:

Hello kitty & rarity vs the queens of hearts

(prt 36/45)

Narrator: as the team fled the palace, hello kitty & rarity stayed behind to defend them!

The queen of hearts (Disney): SEIZE THEM!

Flippy: lets grab jasmine & get outta here!

The queen of heart (sanrio): as for you 2, prepare to lose your heads!

Hello kitty: us lose our heads? More like, let's get this party started!

Rarity: meaning for your harmful things you did to that poor princess!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Narrator: the 2 queens of hearts pull out their swords & fought!

(swords clashing)

Rarity: (fires an energy beam) take that!

The queen of hearts (Disney): ARGH!

Narrator: then, rarity used her unicorn horn to pick up a piece of debris & throw it at 2nd queen of hearts!

Rarity: for treating this kingdom poorly!

The queen of heart (sanrio): oh, my crown!

Narrator: the 2nd queen of hearts dodged, but the debris hit the energy compactor behind her, which caused it to shut down!

(BASH!)

(energy compactor deactivates)

The queen of hearts (Disney): NO, NOT THE ENERGY COMPACTOR!

Hello kitty: good job rarity!

Rarity: start the finishing part of the fight!

Hello kitty: you got it!

The queens of hearts: oh no, you don't! (fire an energy beam cannon!)

Rarity: hello kitty, look out!

Hello kitty: AH! (growls) try this on for size! umoya we-snake!

Narrator: & then, an icy cold gust of wind brews in & summons a giant ice snake!

The queen of hearts (sanrio): I heard that snakes are supposed to be frozen, but I never saw one made of ice!

The queen of hearts (Disney): oh, shut up!

Narrator: the snake looked at both queens & ate them whole!

Both queens: AAHH!

(CHOMP!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: as soon as the snake left, the 2 girls went away to find the team. When they found the team, they were relieved.

Splendid: well, that was a gutsy thing back there, you girls ok?

Hello kitty: almost got killed by an energy cannon but I'm ok.

Rarity: but don't worry, the 2 queens have been defeated, & the energy compactor is deactivated.

James: that means we only have one world in this kingdom to save & the Disney kingdom is saved.

Hello kitty: but what about Aladdin & the others? Are they ok?

Sora: their fine, they're taking shelter to hide from this world domination woedo is causing!

Twilight sparkle: well rarity, it's a good thing the 2 queens didn't mess up your mien while fighting.

Rarity: it is a little frozen after that gust of wind came.

Balto: look, there's the door to the pride lands.

Narrator: & in the middle of the road was the door to the 10th & final world of the kingdom.

Thomas: is everyone ready to enter the pride lands?

Rainbow dash: yes, let's turn off the energy compactor in that world & get out of here!

Narrator: when they entered the door, they ended up in the 10th & final world of the Disney kingdom!


	62. Chapter 61: the pride lands in peril 37

Chapter 61:

The pride lands in peril (prt 37/45)

Narrator: when they arrived at the pride lands, the saw that it looked like an earthquake happened!

Luk: what on earth has happened here? An earthquake?

Pingu: more like, what happened to us?!

Narrator: & Pingu was right! The team were transformed into animals! The ponies looked like zebras, discord was a Komodo dragon, the engines looked like hippos, crocodiles, rhinos, or wildebeests, Robbie looked like a hippo, Pingu & the other penguins looked like toucans or other birds, hello kitty was a cheetah, chococat was a black panther, badte-maru was a peacock, pippo was a wild boar, pinki was a koala bear, the dogs looked like coyotes, the American rabbit & the others were transformed into animals!

Donald duck: & oh great, I'm a regular bird again.

Goofy: I still look like a turtle.

Sora: & I'm still a lion. We've transformed into animals cause of the animals here don't have humans in this world.

Lucy: I'm glad it's not a curse.

James: me too.

Mickey mouse: now come on, we've got to find Simba in this world.

Narrator: as they approached pride rock, they found Simba & Kiara inside.

Sora: Simba, are you okay?

Simba: Sora, is that you?

Donald duck: yes, are you ok?

Kiara: this world was fine until that tornado came. Our mother then disappeared & 2 villains invaded our world with strange types of objects!

Pinocchio: the strange types of objects must be energy compactors.

Pinga: but what did the villains look like?

Kiara: one is a massive dragon type demon who's located in the elephant graveyard.

Narrator: hello kitty looked at Kiara a bit & started to panic.

Hello kitty: & what about the 2nd?

Simba: the 2nd villains is a human lady who is... um... Kiara, how do you describe her?

Kiara: um, scary beyond all reason?

Mickey mouse: scary beyond all reason? Is she also like proof that dinosaurs roamed the earth & having hit her stride 50 years ago?

Kiara: (gulps) yes.

Hello kitty: ugh, not again.

Mickey mouse: not again indeed.

My melody: why do mickey's & hello kitty's villains have to enter this world!

Henry: what does the demon of hello kitty's world been known as?

Hello kitty: guala!

Elmo: & who's the scary behind all reason lady?

Mickey mouse: Yzma!

Pinocchio: where is she located?

Simba: near the gorge of the pride lands, but please be careful, that place is where my father died, & that place might contain a stampede of wildebeests.

Kiara: I sure hope this whole world domination this is over soon.

Flippy: it will.

Narrator: when they left for the elephant graveyard, they saw that the gorge where Mufasa died was flooded with pink water.

Thomas: bust my buffers, why is the water pink?!

Riku: more like what happened to this gorge?

Narrator: just then, mickey realized it!

Mickey mouse: hold it, stand back! This is Yzma's potion!

American rabbit: is she like a mad scientist?

Goofy: more than just a scientist, she's a...

Evil voice: body builder! (evil laugh)

Narrator: & from on top a tree, was Yzma!

Mickey mouse: YZMA!

Yzma: I say you're looking for guala?

Gordon: yes, we are!

Yzma: well, you'll be able to get to him, if you survive, THIS!

Narrator: she pulls out a potion!

The team: (gasps)

Narrator: on the potion was a picture of a dragon! Yzma drank the potion & transformed into one!

Dragon Yzma: now, it's time for my cold, bitter, revenge on you king mickey!

Narrator: she flew high in the air & swooped down!

Thomas: watch out!

Narrator: but it was too late, she grabbed peppermint patty!

Peppermint patty: ARGH!

Charlie brown: PEPPERMINT PATTY!

Peppermint patty: CHUCK!

Dragon Yzma: now, it's time to finish you off, little girl.

Peppermint patty: (thinking) wait a minute, that's it! (speaking) fterá tis pístis!

Narrator: when Yzma felt the shock coming from peppermint patty, she let her go & peppermint patty rose up with 2 golden wings!

Peppermint patty: your no match me now Yzma!

Dragon Yzma: oh am I?

Narrator: she drank another potion & transformed into a hawk!

Hawk Yzma: now were even!

Narrator: both Yzma & peppermint patty looked at each other & prepared the ultimate battle between each other!


	63. Chapter 62: peppermint patty vs yzma 38

Chapter 62:

Peppermint patty vs Yzma (prt 38/45)

Narrator: as the team were trying to get to the other side of the gorge, peppermint patty & Yzma were ready to fight!

Peppermint patty: I will defeat you, whatever it takes!

Yzma: not if I can help it!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(PEW!)

(BAM!)

Narrator: then, Yzma transformed into a whale to smack her off course!

Peppermint patty: oh no, not again! I hate whales!

Narrator: the whale made her remember Monstro! Then, she made a way to stop her!

Peppermint patty: pyethceehkyinn eat laypyinn raykuukaan!

Narrator: then, a whirlpool came! But Yzma hopped out & transformed into a leopard! & peppermint patty's wings worn out & she fell & landed in a tree!

Yzma: now I got you!

Peppermint patty: oh, do you?

Narrator: then peppermint patty pulled out her sword & took a swing!

(SHING!)

(SCRATCH!)

Yzma: ARGH!

Peppermint patty: it's time for me to end this!

Narrator: Yzma was going to use another potion but used the wrong one & it was the bug potion!

Yzma: oh drat, wrong potion!

Peppermint patty: perfect!

Narrator: & peppermint patty squished Yzma since she was a bug, making her win the battle!

Yzma: (squeaky scream)

(squish!)

Peppermint patty: not so tough now, eh Yzma?!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: suddenly, hello kitty came to peppermint patty!

Hello kitty: peppermint patty, we need you quickly!

Peppermint patty: what's wrong?!

Hello kitty: our friends are about to be swept away on the potion river!

Peppermint patty: oh no, chuck!

Narrator: when they got there, they saw that the team was stuck on a platform about to break!

Flippy: peppermint patty, help us!

Peppermint patty: don't worry, I'm coming!

Narrator: but when hello kitty & peppermint patty got onto the platform, it broke!

Thomas: OH NO!

(SNAP!)

The team: AH!

Henry: (wobbling) I might be afraid of water but, this is ridiculous!

Mickey mouse: whatever all of you do, stay out of the potion river!

Pingu: got it, DON'T GO IN THE RIVER!

Narrator: ranting & raving, they tried to keep themselves from falling in the potion! Flaky & Fluttershy were petrified when they were whipping around the loops!

Flaky: good grief, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(river raging)

Narrator: but then, the platform was going too fast that it crashed onto land! But the team shut their eyes inspecting a crash!

The team: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(SMASH!)

Narrator: but when they opened their eyes, they ended up at their next destination!


	64. Chapter 63: exploring elephant graveyard

Chapter 63:

Exploring the elephant graveyard (prt 39/45)

Narrator: when they got off the platform, they were ok & both twilight sparkle & Flippy calmed both Fluttershy & flaky by giving both 2 teddy bears. Flaky got a blue teddy bear & Fluttershy got a pink teddy bear.

Flippy: there you 2 go, teddy bears calm down anyone who's afraid of everything.

Twilight sparkle: like he said.

Pinki: now that were here at this elephant graveyard, let's find Guala!

Twilight sparkle: this Guala guy hello kitty talked about sounds a bit scary!

American rabbit: agreed.

Splendid: after all, hello kitty did say that Guala is a demon!

Narrator: when they arrived deeper in the graveyard, it became mistier by the minute!

Pongo: sheesh, this place is like my worst nightmare in real life.

Elmo: yes, indeed.

Woody: & I have a feeling this place is rigged with enemies!

Balto: agreed.

Narrator: suddenly, Riku stopped & heard voices!

Riku: wait a minute, I hear voices!

Trixie: yeah me too.

Boco: its coming from that elephant skull!

Lucy: gross, only a blockhead would be living in a skull.

Pingu: everyone stay calm; I'll make a hole big enough for us to enter.

Narrator: Pingu pulls out his kora sword & chops the skull to make the hole big enough for them to enter.

(SLASHING)

(skull cracks)

Big bird: good job Pingu, let's go in.

Narrator: as they went inside, they saw that there was a giant energy compactor inside.

Pingg: mama mia, this must be the biggest energy compactor ever made!

Franklin: yes, indeed.

Narrator: meanwhile, they saw Guala speaking to what looked like timothy & Cruella de vil!

Flippy: that's not timothy & Cruella de vil is it?

Applejack: it is!

Petunia: I thought me & James killed them!

James: I think its woedo doing this!

Hello kitty: well, we found Guala.

Guala: (demonically) the energy compactor I built was not filling up as anticipated. I need more time.

Timothy: (demonically) there is no more time, woedo was angry when me & Cruella got defeated.

Cruella de vil: & he wants this job done before the intruders come to kill him!

Timothy: (demonically) perhaps your arrogance outnumbers your intellect!

Guala: (demonically) my intellect is unmatched! You may have the army! Now leave me, I must work!

Timothy: (demonically) now remember, don't fail woedo!

Cruella de vil: come on timothy, we've got a job to finish.

Narrator: but then, when Cruella de vil & timothy left, the team quickly appeared!

Hello kitty: GUALA!

Guala: (demonically) WHAT?! HELLO KITTY?! & YOU BROUGHT FRIENDS WITH YOU?!

Hello kitty: yes, were here to take you down!

Guala: (demonically laughing) how are you little children going to take on me?!

Twilight sparkle: well demon, we have a fighter who you don't want to mess with! Come on discord, show him who's boss!

Discord: with pleasure twilight sparkle!

Guala: (demonically) what kind of fighter, are you?! A dragon rejects?!

Discord: yes & no! I'm a magical dragon with the power to chaos!

Guala: (demonically) lets test to see who's stronger, shall we?!

Discord: indeed!

Narrator: & it starts the battle between 2 dangerous creatures!


	65. Chapter 64: discord vs guala 40

Chapter 64:

Discord vs Guala (prt 40/45)

Narrator: while the team went to go turn off the energy compactor, discord stayed behind to fight Guala!

Guala: (demonically) what do you think your capable of?

Discord: well, I can bring a little storm of chaos! Can your power survive that power?

Guala: (demonically) let's find out!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(thunder strike)

Discord: grom khaosa!

(thunder)

Guala: (gets struck) ARGH! WHY YOU LITTLE! MAFIAREN METEOROAK!

Discord: huh?! (looks up) oh yikes!

(BOOM)

Guala: (demonically) suffer my wrath challenger!

Discord: if I do, you'll have to catch me first!

Narrator: & dozens of clones appeared everywhere around!

Discord clones: which ones the real me?!

Narrator: Guala was so distracted that he didn't see the real discord helping the others escape to the energy compactor! The clones only lasted for 20 seconds until they vanished! Then, he saw them!

Guala: NO, NO! THE ENERGY COMPACTOR!

Narrator: he was going to use his power, but discord scratched him with his 1 horn & held him back!

Discord: not so fast!

(SCRATCH)

GUALA: (ROARING IN PAIN)

Elmo: good job discord, finish him off!

Discord: grom khaosa!

Narrator: with one bolt of chaotic lightning, it brought Guala down!

(BOOM!)

Guala: (SCREAMING IN PAIN)

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: then the team arrived to see that Guala was dead & all 10 parts of the world was saved!

Mickey mouse: we did it! We saved the Disney kingdom!

The team: just then, the door appeared out of nowhere & Oswald came out!

Mickey mouse: Oswald, what are you doing here?!

Oswald the lucky rabbit: the castle has been invaded & queen Minnie & most of our guards have been captured!

Goofy: invaded?

Donald duck: by who?

Oswald the lucky rabbit: don't know, but her name starts with the word nightmare!

Twilight sparkle: WAIT?! DID YOU SAY, "NIGHTMARE"?

Oswald the lucky rabbit: yeah.

Narrator: twilight was surprised for a moment, then she raced into the door!

Twilight sparkle: don't worry, I'll take care of it!

Oswald the lucky rabbit: hey wait, it's not safe!

Mickey mouse: come on!

Narrator: when they got through the door, they ended up back to where they started!


	66. Chapter 65: return to disney kingdom 41

Chapter 65:

Return to Disney kingdom (prt 41/45)

Narrator: when they arrived at the Disney kingdom, they saw energy compactor cords.

Mickey mouse: oh no, my kingdom!

Cuddles: what did twilight mean by nightmare? & why are the stain glass windows have moons on them?

Oswald the lucky rabbit: I can't remember her name, but I think she's called the nightmare moon.

The ponies: NIGHTMARE MOON?!

Discord: nightmare moon, the evilest aligorn?!

Oswald the lucky rabbit: yeah.

Elmo: well, whatever she's up to, she's not going to take this kingdom!

Rarity: but Elmo, she's not just an evil aligorn, she's a cannibal!

Aleu: a cannibal? As in... SHE EATS PEOPLE?!

Rarity: ponies, but yes.

Thomas: she won't be able to eat woody, Pinocchio, & us engines.

Woody: yeah, I'm made of plastic & stuffing.

Pinocchio: & I'm made of wood.

James: & we engines are made of medal.

Flippy: I know, but we need to be careful she can anywhere.

Narrator: as the team entered the main hall of the castle, they had to step over the chords while Trixie was thinking about the other 3 pieces to the overlord killer weapon.

Petunia: what are you doing Trixie?

Trixie: well, when we found these pieces to the weapon, the pieces appeared in different colors. The 1st piece in equestria was pink, the 2nd piece in sodor was red, & the 3rd piece in sesame street was blue. Maybe when we defeat the nightmare moon, the 4th piece of the weapon will probably be any other color.

Pingu: who knows?

Narrator: just then, when they entered the 1st part of the main room, they stopped in shock!

Team mickey: (gasps)

Narrator: there in the room was the evil queen grimhilde!

Mickey mouse: queen grimhilde aka the evil queen!

Queen grimhilde: well, well, if it isn't the king of this castle himself.

Donald duck: were surprised to see that the nightmare moon didn't eat you!

Queen grimhilde: me & her are partners in this domination of this world!

Rainbow dash: well you won't be partners with her when we defeat you!

Queen grimhilde: oh, really warrior, is that a challenge?

Rainbow dash: I think it is!

Queen grimhilde: well then, come & fight me while you can! Magic mirror on the wall, all the powers of evil I call!

Magic mirror: (in a deep voice) you have the power to control her mind!

Narrator: & that marked the moment of the fight between rainbow dash & grimhilde!


	67. Chapter 66: RD vs queen grimhilde 42

Chapter 66:

Rainbow dash vs queen grimhilde (prt 42/45)

Narrator: while the team went to escape, rainbow dash stayed behind to fight grimhilde!

Queen grimhilde: alright warrior, are you ready to see my way of spells & poison apples?

Rainbow dash: oh, come on, if I defeated the red baron, I can take you down!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Narrator: rainbow dash flew above made a tornado.

Rainbow dash: try to survive this!

Queen grimhilde: oh, I will!

Narrator: & she drank the potion of teleportation!

(POOF!)

Queen grimhilde: OVER HERE!

Rainbow dash: come back here!

Narrator: everywhere rainbow dash tried to punch or kick queen grimhilde, she teleported! But when it wore off, rainbow dash took a hit!

(POW)

Queen grimhilde: (thinking) drat, my potion wore off. (speaking) so your fast eh? Well, if you want to defeat me, you'll have to catch me 1st!

Narrator: & grimhilde drank the potion of quickness!

Rainbow dash: oh no!

Queen grimhilde: (evil laugh) I'm like the wind!

Narrator: but then, rainbow dash had idea, she got a cloud & shot lightning at her!

Rainbow dash: take this you evil fool!

(thunder strike)

Queen grimhilde: ARGH!

Narrator: & rainbow dash picked up queen grimhilde & started to plunge her in Mach 2! But it caused rainbow dash to make a sonic rainboom!

Queen grimhilde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(SONIC BOOM)

(BAM!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Rainbow dash: (coughing) I did it! I won!

Narrator: just then, the team arrived in surprised when they saw rainbow dash covered in color!

Flippy: what happened rainbow dash?

Gordon: we heard the explosion!

Applejack: uh, judging the colors rainbow dash has, I don't think that was an ordinary explosion.

Rainbow dash: duh, it's my sonic rainboom. So, where were we?

Mickey mouse: we were looking for twilight until we heard the explosion.

Rainbow dash: oh yeah, twilight!

Narrator: so, off they went to find twilight sparkle hoping that she isn't dead.


	68. Chapter 67: finding twilight 43

Chapter 67:

Finding twilight (prt 43/45)

Narrator: when rainbow dash got herself cleaned from the colors that she got on herself after the sonic rainboom, the team continued to search for twilight.

Thomas: I do hope twilight isn't hurt during that move she made after Oswald said something about nightmare moon.

Oswald the lucky rabbit: how did twilight know about nightmare moon?

Trixie: she was an enemy of celestia & twilight is celestia's assistant.

Pingu: well, she's one brave pony for what happened back there.

American rabbit: yes, indeed, but we need to know where is right now, she can be anywhere!

Narrator: suddenly...

(SCREAMS!)

Balto: what was that?

Thomas: I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the hall!

Sora: come on!

Flippy: that scream must be twilight!

Narrator: they ran up the main hall! Then, they heard 2 loud voices!

Nightmare moon: you're going to end up dead when I'm done with you!

Twilight sparkle: NO IM NOT!

Pongo: were getting close!

Pingo: I can hear her voice!

American rabbit: come on, we must save her before it's too late!

Narrator: when they turned a corner, they passed 5 doors when suddenly there was a huge & loud bang in front of them!

(BANG!)

Pinga: thundering typhoons!

Narrator: when the smoke cleared, there, struggling to get up was twilight!

The team: (gasps) TWILIGHT!

Twilight sparkle: (moaning & groaning) guys.

Splendid: twilight, are you ok?

Twilight sparkle: I... feel...limply.

Flippy: don't worry, we'll get you to safety.

Oswald the lucky rabbit: come on team, put her in Thomas's cab, quickly!

Charlie brown: good grief twilight, we thought you were killed.

Twilight sparkle: don't worry Charlie brown, I took a beating, but I'll be fine.

Elmo: where's this nightmare moon? I want to give her a piece of my mind!

Evil voice: looking for someone?

Elmo: (getting scared) OH NUTS!

Narrator: they turned around & right behind them was the nightmare moon!

Nightmare moon: hello Elmo!

Mickey mouse: so, you're the nightmare moon huh?!

Nightmare moon: of course, your highness.

Pingu: you nearly killed our friend twilight!

Nightmare moon: well little penguin I don't care about twilight, I'm just here to take the piece of Elmo's mind!

Elmo: ugh, when I mean by giving you a piece of my mind, I mean I want to teach a lesson!

Nightmare moon: teach me, the nightmare, a lesson? I can turn that lesson into a fight if you want!

Pingu: if you come any closer to twilight, me & Elmo will have to fight you!

Nightmare moon: (evil laughter) come & get me boys!

Elmo: alright, we will! Hey Pingu, you still have that led pipe you used to fight Huxley?

Pingu: heh, glad you asked, I still got it!

Narrator: when the team brought twilight to Thomas's cab to protect her, Pingu & Elmo are about fight their 2nd fight together!


	69. Chapter 68: E&P vs nightmare moon 44

Chapter 68:

Elmo & Pingu vs nightmare moon round 1 (prt 44/45)

Narrator: as the team backed up, the 2 captains went up to nightmare moon & were about to fight!

Elmo: nightmare moon, your gonna pay for what you did to twilight!

Nightmare moon: but what about you? I'm a powerful aligorn, you & your penguin are just kids.

Pingu: were kids, but we fought bigger & powerful villains! If Elmo can take down a giant walrus & if I can take down a human man, we can take you down!

Nightmare moon: worth a shot!

Announcer: ROUND 1; FIGHT!

Nightmare moon: (fires an energy beam) TAKE THAT!

Pingu & Elmo: ACK! (jump out of the way)

Elmo: Pingu, try to distract nightmare moon.

Pingu: but what about you?

Elmo: I got her from in front!

Narrator: so, they split up! & Pingu got from behind!

Elmo: hey nightmare moon, HAVE A TASTE OF MY ENERGY STARS! (shakes his hand & threw a star!)

(BAM!)

Nightmare moon: ARGH, YOU...fools? Where's the penguin?

Pingu: RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

(BASH!)

Nightmare moon: ARGH! (falls to the ground)

Announcer: DOWN!

Pingu: NO ONE WITHSTANDS A LED PIPE THAT'S (meme alert) EXTRA THICC! Wait, is she dead?

Elmo: (places his hand on nightmare moon) no, she's breathing, she's just unconscious.

Pingu: whew, now she's down for now, let's shut down the energy compactor before she wakes up!

Elmo: quickly!

Narrator: but when they got to the energy compactor, Elmo felt something tug on his scarf!

(energy compactor deactivates)

Pingu: Elmo, I made... (looks behind) ELMO!

Elmo: (chokes) PINGU, HELP IM GETTING CHOKED!

Narrator: Pingu looks behind Elmo & saw nightmare moon was awake & her horn was glowing!

Pingu: nightmare moon, LET MY FRIEND GO YOU CANNIBALIC UNICORN! (pulls out a rocket launcher & fires)

(BOOM!)

Nightmare moon: (gets hit but gets back up) THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH OF BOTH OF YOU!

Pingu: Elmo, I thought you said she was unconscious!

Elmo: she was!

Nightmare moon: prepare to die you 2!

Pingu: or should you say, "READY FOR ROUND 2!?"

Nightmare moon: excellent, I'll go with that if you want!

Elmo: Pingu, are you sure?

Pingu: indeed, she nearly killed you!

Elmo: ok, let's do this!

Narrator: & so, the 2nd round between the 2 started!


	70. Chapter 69: E&P vs nightmare moon 2 45

Chapter 69:

Elmo & Pingu vs nightmare moon round 2 (final part)

Narrator: when nightmare moon recovered her injury, the 2nd round began!

Nightmare moon: your very naughty hitting a girl like that!

Elmo: (coughing) I know but ow, that really hurt what you did!

Pingu: & you don't know when to quit do you?

Announcer: ROUND 2; FIGHT!

Pingu: alright Elmo, you ready?

Elmo: LETS DO THIS!

(meme alert!)

Pingu & Elmo: LEEEROOOOOOY JJIIIIIKIINS!

(PUNCHING & KICKING)

Narrator: Elmo threw 3 stars at nightmare moon & Pingu fired his rocket launcher at her!

(stars gleaming!)

(rockets firing!)

Nightmare moon: is that all you can do?

Elmo: COME ON PINGU, SHOW HER WHOS THE KING!

Pingu: looks like for once, she's going to be weak!

Narrator: every time Elmo & Pingu tried to attack her, she dodges them!

Pingu: give it to her Elmo, spit hot fire!

Elmo: righty hoe! disparant canó estrella!

Narrator: & a giant cannon filled with magic stars appeared!

Elmo: FIRE!

(cannon fires!)

Nightmare moon: (shielding herself) ha-ha, you missed!

Pingu: SICK OF THIS TRASH! (jumps up & swings his pipe too strongly)

Narrator: & his too strong of a swing made nightmare moon go crashing through the floor!

Nightmare moon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elmo: (peeking through the hole) o-k, I think we won.

(tapping)

Pingu: huh?

Nightmare moon: BOO!

Elmo & Pingu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elmo: AAAAAHHHH, GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!

Pingu: (smacking nightmare moon with the pipe) GET YOURSELF OUTTA HERE!

Nightmare moon: hee-hee, time to bring you down!

Pingu & Elmo: OH NUTS!

Narrator: for a long time, they fought nightmare moon trying to win the fight! Finally, Elmo lost patience.

Elmo: THAT'S IT! IM DONE WITH THIS FIGHT! PINGU, GIVE ME THAT PIPE!

Pingu: okie dokie!

Narrator: Elmo took the pipe & possessed it with his power! Then, they both took the pipe & placed it behind them.

Elmo: on the count of 3, we'll throw the pipe! Ready?

Pingu: ready!

Elmo: 1...2...3!

Narrator: with one swing, they threw the magic pipe! It landed on nightmare moon & she disintegrated!

Nightmare moon: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

(BOOM!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Elmo: we did it! We won!

Narrator: just then, a dark blue object landed in front of them! Elmo grabbed the picture of the overlord killer weapon & was surprised!

Pingu: what is that thing?

Elmo: it's the 4th piece of the weapon! Let's go find the team & see if twilight is fully recovered from her injury.

Narrator: when they got to the team, they saw that twilight was ok!

Mickey mouse: Elmo, Pingu, you 2 won the fight!

Elmo: thanks, & twilight you're ok!

Twilight sparkle: thanks, Elmo.

Trixie: hold on, is that...

Elmo: 4th piece to the weapon? Yes.

Trixie: EXCELLENT!

Thomas: all we have left is 6 piece & the weapon is complete!

American rabbit: agreed!

Narrator: just then, they saw the portal to the next world!

Flippy: where does this one lead?

Balto: somewhere safe I hope.

Applejack: agreed.

Narrator: when they jumped through the portal, they were traveling to the next world! Meanwhile, the angry woedo was looking at the other villains who failed him!

Woedo: look at all of you! You all failed to defeat the interferers! Now our chance to wipe out the Disney kingdom is a dud!

Timothy the ghost train: you should've warned us that they would attack!

Woedo: well, my precious ghost train, let's see if my other 2 villains in the next world can defeat those children that will make them quiet!

Narrator: as the 2 next villains entered the next world, the team of heroes already arrived!


	71. Chapter 70: entering happy tree forest

Chapter 70:

Entering the happy tree forest

Narrator: when the team got out of the portal, the next world they ended up at had purple grass. Twilight was confused about the 5th world.

Twilight sparkle: that's odd.

Big bird: what is it twilight?

Twilight sparkle: this world looks familiar; did we go to equestria already?

Pingu: we already did; we have the piece to the weapon where we got it from.

Hello kitty: & the grass we saw in equestria was green. The grass here is purple.

Thomas: yeah, equestria has windmills & cabins. This place looks like a future built in a happy land.

Narrator: Flippy turned his head & saw a giant log with a shocked look!

Flippy: this is not equestria!

Sora: what do you mean Flippy?

Flippy: look, see that giant log over there?

Pongo: yes, why?

Flippy: that's my house!

Giggles: (looks at the log) yeah, that is his house! Were in the happy tree forest!

Horace: apparently, that's why you kids are called the happy tree friends! This is the happy tree forest!

Splendid: uh, Flippy, did you lock your doors when we went into the basement to hide from the tornado?

Flippy: yes, & I still have the keys.

Toothy: he's just saying, I don't want to enter a room filled with heartless & Germans.

Cuddles: me too.

Pingu: let's just find out. Shall we?

Narrator: when they got to the house, Flippy took the keys from his pocket, unlocked the door, & slowly opened it.

Flippy: uh, h-h-h-hello? A-any-body...h-home?

Goofy: well, anyone home?

Flippy: nope, all clear.

Narrator: but as the team got into the house, …

(SLAM!)

The team: AAH! (BREATHING HEAVILY)

Pingu: maybe this wasn't such a good idea entering your house Flippy.

Boco: but, bust my rapid's, look at all this stuff.

Grover: yeah, are a collector or something?

Flippy: yes, I was in the army once.

American rabbit: & all these items represent what you are.

(thunder strike)

Flippy: & thank goodness twilight smacked me with that weapon piece, otherwise I would've used these items to slaughter you all.

Twilight sparkle: agreed.

Flippy: & trust me, when I go insane, I think up 600 ways to kill a man.

Giggles: you can use a ping pong ball to let him choke on while setting him on fire & pushing him off a cliff at an alligator infested river.

The team: …!

Flippy: now that makes 601!

Narrator: suddenly...

(CRASH!)

The team: (GASPS!)

Pinga: someone's in the house!

Mickey mouse: everyone draw!

Narrator: everyone drew their weapons!

Aleu: wait a minute, I see him! He's behind Flippy's bed!

Narrator: but when Flippy got closer, he appeared.

Flaky: why its lumpy, our neighbor!

Hello kitty: he looks like he's beaten up by a villain!

Flippy: you ok lumpy.

Lumpy: yeah, now that you guys are here.

Rainbow dash: wait a minute, how did you get in here?

Lumpy: I went through the chimney to escape the guards invading the town.

Elmo: a little late for Christmas but smart way to get into a house.

Flippy: what about the others? Are they ok?

Lumpy: most of our other friends have went missing, but I only found 5 survivors.

Splendid: you did? Where are they?

Lumpy: in the basement.

Narrator: they went to the basement & it was dark.

Petunia: hello? Anyone in here?

Voice 1: who's there?

Voice 2: if you're those monsters who invaded the town, you should leave!

Lumpy: its ok guys, its only me, lumpy, & I have our heroes with me along with other heroes from other worlds!

Narrator: & the 5 survivors came out!

Flippy: Snowers? Chiller? Skaggles? Lamby? Sniffles?

Chiller: mm hmm, who do you expect markiplier?

Snowers: we took the basement for shelter, what do you expect?

Skaggles: pah, I've seen much worse than an invasion of monsters.

Lamby: & there's no way we can get inside the town now that those 2 villains took over!

Sniffles: uh, that's not true, there's a way to... um, wait... I can't get the way how to get into the towns headquarters.

Elmo: but, what do the villains look like?

Snowers: well, ones a steam engine with a face guard & the other is a criminal leader to a group of criminals called the... jackals.

American rabbit: THE JACKALS! (angrily) those heartless villains!

Gordon: & who's the steam engine with the faceguard?

Thomas: oh, I know him, he's Vinnie!

Percy: VINNIE!?

Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, & Percy: OH MAN NO!

Stepney: who's Vinnie?!

Thomas: he's a steam engine who we haven't seen since the great race!

Narrator: just then...

(BAM!)

Evil voice: DON'T MOVE! HANDS UP, ALL OF YOU!

The team & survivors: (GASPS) OH NUTS!

American rabbit: it's the jackals!

Jackal leader: well, well, if it isn't the American rabbit & his friends!

Schroeder: you think you can take us alive! But your never gonna take us alive!

Jackal leader: well see about that, jackals, seize him!

Aleu: Schroeder, stay back!

Narrator: with all her strength she had, she & Schroeder decided to fight the jackals!


	72. Chapter 71: A&S vs the jackals

Chapter 71:

Aleu & Schroeder vs the jackals

Narrator: when the jackals entered the building, the 5 survivors escaped.

Snowers: run guys, they found us!

Jackal leader: don't move! Hands up!

Aleu: in your dreams, you're going down!

Schroeder: agreed!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(GUNS FIRE!)

(SWORD CHINGS)

(POW!)

Jackal leader: ARGH! I'm warning you kid! Put your hands up right now or your dead!

Schroeder: Beethoven never puts his hands up! Now eat this!

Narrator: & Schroeder roundhouse kicked the jackal leader!

(ka-bloomy)

Jackal leader: (covering his nose) ACK! YOU STUPID KID, YOU BROKE MY NOSE! JACKALS, SIEZE HIM!

Aleu: oh no you don't! Comosen otso handiak, irauli nire haserrea!

Narrator: & with that, pure white wolves came from out of the windows!

Jackals: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(chomp!)

Narrator: however, the jackal leader survived & he was angry!

Jackal leader: why do I always have to do everything myself!

(knife shengs)

Aleu: Schroeder, he's got a knife!

Schroeder: don't worry, I've got something he doesn't! (pulls out his wand) cerddoriaeth o ffydd!

Narrator: & a huge stream of music was shown around him!

(Beethoven music)

Jackal leader: WHAT IS THIS! GET IT OFF ME! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo...(ded)

Narrator: when the music beam cleared, the only thing showing of the jackal leader was his helmet!

Announcer: K.O.!

Schroeder: (picks up the helmet) here you go Flippy, merry Christmas.

Flippy: uh, thanks Schroeder.

Splendid: now come on, there's no time to waste, we have a town to save!

Pingi: I hope the 5 survivors got out safely.

Petunia: me too, Pingi.

Splendid: no need to panic you 2, the survivors fled to another city. They'll be fine, eventually.

Lucy: heheh, nice spell you casted on the jackal leader Schroeder, you planning on using it again?

Schroeder: only if you make fun of Beethoven again, Lucy.

Aleu: ha-ha, good one Schroeder!

Narrator: as they exited Flippy's house, the team got on the engines & headed towards town.

Thomas: bother Vinnie & his obsession of woedo!

Giggles: I just hope no one at the team died while we were gone.

Narrator: when they got to town it was berserk! It wasn't a pretty sight, there were energy cables & destroyed buildings everywhere!

Gordon: Vinnie will pay for his treachery of us, just like he did to Gideon in the great race!

Narrator: & the team entered town, together, & with their cold, bitter, revenge!


	73. Chapter 72: exploring the berserked town

Chapter 72:

Exploring the berserked town

Narrator: as the team entered town, they had to step over glass & chords to get to the other side of town.

Charlie brown: so, why do you engines hate Vinnie?

Percy: we had a great race & he was a participant.

Gordon: he was nicknamed the big bully & he was qualified for racing!

James: but after he lost the race, he acted like a pyscho-engine & he almost killed Gideon!

Pingu: who's Gideon?

Thomas: a small diesel with a mind of a child.

Rarity: well, how dare Vinnie picking on someone smaller than him!

Aleu: & that's why he's called the big bully!

Molly: indeed!

Stepney: & I thought that the other diesels were bad! No offence Boco.

Boco: none taken.

Narrator: just then, they entered the basic part of town, they saw looked like winter & Snowers.

Flippy: Snowers! Winter!

Snowers: oh guys, your just in time!

Winter: we saw what looked like the villain you're after!

Thomas: you mean Vinnie?

Winter: well, yeah, he went that way!

Fluttershy: uh, Vinnie is big, is he?

Gordon: very big, he can take down a herd of horses!

Rainbow dash: ok big G, your scaring me right now.

Narrator: just then, from behind...

Evil voice: well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Thomas!

Thomas: VINNIE!

Vinnie: since when you decided to join 9 teams that already become fools!

Thomas: I joined them because the wise ones wanted us to save the worlds!

James: we already saved equestria, sesame street, Disney kingdom, & our home world sodor!

Gordon: & when we save this world, we are going to find your overlord & kill him!

Vinnie: oh, are you? & soon you will call the wise ones THE POSSESSED ONES!

Henry: wait, our wise friends are... possessed?!

Vinnie: yes, you might've saved the worlds you went to, but woedo has another way to conquer your worlds again!

Percy: ugh, ever since we saw you at the great race, nothing changed!

Thomas: & soon, you will pay for trying to damage Gideon!

Vinnie: he he, & if you want to save this tree forest, you gotta survive my attack!

Thomas: if you want to attack me, you must catch me 1st!

Mickey mouse: hold on Thomas, if you're going to fight Vinnie, I like to help! You can't fight Vinnie alone.

Thomas: splendid idea mickey.

Narrator: & when mickey jumped on Thomas preparing to fight Vinnie along Thomas's side, they puffed away as fast as they could!

Thomas: team, while me & mickey fight Vinnie, turn off the energy compactor!

Charlie brown: were on it!

Narrator: & when team went to turn off the compactor, the fight between Thomas, mickey, & Vinnie began!


	74. Chapter 73: T&M vs vinnie

Chapter 73:

Thomas & mickey mouse vs Vinnie

Narrator: when the team went to turn off the compactor, the fight for Thomas & mickey mouse vs Vinnie is about to begin!

Thomas: you ready for you 2nd fight king mickey?

Mickey mouse: been ready since Elmo & Pingu defeated nightmare moon!

Vinnie: BETTER RUN WHILE YOU CAN THOMAS, CAUSE IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

Thomas: you think so Vinnie? Well come & get me!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(BIFF!)

(BASH!)

Mickey mouse: steady Thomas, he's in front of us!

Narrator: then, there was trouble!

Thomas: (gasp) OH NO, MICKEY BRACE YOURSELF!

Mickey mouse: …! LOOK OUT THOMAS! VINNIE'S DRIVER IS DUMPING OIL ON THE TRACK!

(SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!)

Narrator: & Thomas screeched off the track!

Thomas & mickey mouse: WAAAH!

Vinnie: HAHA, I WIN! SO LONG THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!

Narrator: Thomas & mickey were zipping down the mountain at tremendous speed & Thomas was having a rough time!

Thomas: (bumping down the hill) h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-p-p-p-p-p m-m-m-m-I-I-I-I-c-c-c-c-k-k-k-k-e-e-e-e-y-y-y-y!

Mickey mouse: down worry (BUMP) Thomas (BUMP), I can't (BUMP) use the (BUMP) BREAKS!

Narrator: for a while they were bumping down the hill! Finally, mickey lost patience!

Mickey mouse: that's it! I'm stopping us one way or another! glaoch orm riar iarnróid!

Narrator: & railroad tracks appeared in front of them!

Thomas: oh, thanks mickey! (slides on the tracks)

Mickey mouse: no problem.

Narrator: meanwhile, Vinnie saw the 2 heroes slide on the tracks!

Vinnie: tsk, they might have a qualification saving each other, but I have defeation #2!

Narrator: meanwhile, mickey was cleaning Thomas's wheels.

Mickey mouse: (cleaned up Thomas's wheels) there you go fella, good as new.

Thomas: thanks, but where's Vinnie?

Mickey mouse: I think were ahead of him, that short cut I made saved us time.

(Vinnie whistle)

Thomas: wait a minute I hear him!

Mickey mouse: I do too! I can see him!

Thomas: me too, but what's he doing with those tanks?

Vinnie: (evil laugh) at long last, my revenge is about to be... COMPLETED!

Mickey mouse: OH NUTS, HE'S ON THE SAME LINE!

Thomas: don't just stand there, stop him!

Mickey mouse: don't worry Thomas, I have a way to stop Vinnie!

Vinnie: oh Thomas, mickey, you both have a very important passenger to meet today! & his name IS WOEDO DOMINATOR! (evil laughter)

Narrator: but then, with one quick move, mickey switched the points, causing Vinnie to derail & CRASH! & worst of all, the explosion brought Vinnie to his defeat!

(CRASH!)

(BOOM!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Mickey mouse: sheesh, now (meme alert) that's a spicy meatball!

Thomas: maybe his driver & fireman, but Vinnie's made of metal.

Narrator: suddenly, …

(BIFF!)

Thomas: OW!

Narrator: something yellow & shiny landed in front of Thomas & mickey.

Mickey mouse: hey, is that one of the pieces to the weapon?

Thomas: yes, lets grab it & find the team.

Narrator: but the team already arrived.

Gordon: what on earth just happened?

Splendid: we saw the explosion, you boys ok?

Thomas: yeah, were ok.

Mickey mouse: & we found the 5th piece to the weapon!

Trixie: amazing! Now we have 5 pieces found & 5 more to go.

Flippy: don't forget the worlds, we already saved 5, we saved...

Twilight sparkle: equestria, …

Thomas: sodor, …

Elmo: sesame street, …

Mickey mouse: The Disney kingdom, …

Cuddles: & now the happy tree forest.

Balto: which means we have 5 more worlds to save, & the Disney kingdom was the 1 world we had a long time to save.

Aleu: hey look, there's the portal to the 6th world.

Narrator: & she was right! There was a portal to the next world!

American rabbit: where does this one lead to?

Mickey mouse: I don't know, but it better be safe.

Pingu: let's find out.

Narrator: meanwhile, Kegelapan was very upset with the 2 villains who failed woedo!

Kegelapan: you 2, what kind of villains, are you? You made the heroes get away & now the happy tree forest has been lost!

Vinnie: I almost defeated mickey & Thomas, but they tricked me & blew me up!

Timothy: (demonically) blew...you...up?! You ended up like Alfred in the beginning of my brother's career!

Alfred: I HEARD THAT!

Woedo: now, now, my villains, we might've lost all 5 worlds, but we still have 5 left & the gauntlet has enough energy to make the 10 worlds become 1!

Kegelapan: but master, how are you going to make them become 1?

Woedo: one of the heroes has the 1 device that has the gateway to make all worlds become 1! One of the heroes will screw up, & when they do, … (throws a prototype of the device)

(CRASH!)

Kegelapan: but how can we do that?

Woedo: we must wait for our heroes to save the 5 remaining worlds & when worlds #10 is down, I come in! Things will change Kegelapan, THINGS WILL (demonically) CHANGE! (evil laughter)

Narrator: soon, he sent 2 more villains after the heroes, but when he did, the heroes already arrived at the next world.


	75. Chapter 74: entering nomes alaska

Chapter 74:

Entering Nomes, Alaska

Narrator: when the team came through the portal, they ended up at a beach that's close to a mangled-up town! When they turned around, they saw an old destroyed boat.

Flippy: where are we?

Molly: I don't know; I think we are some...

Kody: dad, look!

Balto: what is it?

Kody: do you see that boat?

Balto: why yes, that's my home! Were in Nomes!

Thomas: Nomes? As in Nomes Alaska?

Horace: yes & look at the poor town! Who would do this thing to us!

Giggles: I don't know, let's try to explore the town.

Narrator: as they were about to enter town, they came across a totem pole that was still standing after the tornadoes rampage.

Luk: hey look, the sacred totem poles still up.

Nava: indeed, it is.

Pingu: what is with these totem poles?

Kody: they tell us a story about what might happen.

Charlie brown: but why does this totem pole have a fox, a wolverine, a bear, & a caribou on it?

Nava: the 4 animals on this totem pole tell us what we wolves are capable of. The fox represents the cunning trickster, the wolverine represents our deepest fears, the bear represents our inner knowing, & the caribou represents life. With these 4 animals, they mark the entity of the wolf.

Baby bear: me, muk, Luk, & Flippy are bears, so does this mean were inner knowing?

Flippy don't know, maybe.

Narrator: just then, …

Voice: HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!

Aleu: wait, what was that?

Elmo: what's what?

Kody: somebody's crying for help.

Twilight sparkle: but where?

Riku: its coming from in the town, come on!

Narrator: they rushed into the town & looked around. Suddenly, Pongo & Pingu found 2 dogs that looked a lot like 2 of Kody & Aleu's siblings.

Dog 1: whew, at last, some help!

Pongo: oh, who are you 2?

Dog 1: us? Who are you.

Pingu: well, I'm Pingu, & this dog here is Pongo.

Dog 2: well, I'm Kiona, & this is my sister Saba.

Saba: nice to meet you 2, have you seen our mother & father?

Pongo: you mean Jenna & Balto? Yes, they're with us!

Pingu: how did you 2 get down here?

Kiona: when that monster tornado came, we hid underground. But little did we know, after it passed, we ended up buried under the debris!

Pongo: don't worry, I'll get you out. Pingu can you get that shovel & help?

Pingu: got your back.

Narrator: as they started digging, Jenna & giggles arrived.

Jenna: Pingu? Pongo? What are you doing?

Pingu: their survivors in here & we are digging a hole big enough for them to get out.

Pongo: there! Come on Pingu, get them out.

Pingu: ok Pongo. Ok you 2, take my flipper, I'll pull you out.

Kiona: thanks, Pingu.

Giggles: whoa, there are survivors down there!

Narrator: & when Pingu pulled them out, Jenna was shocked!

Jenna: oh, good grief! Kiona! Saba! My babies!

Kiona & Saba: mama!

Narrator: the rest of the team arrived as well. Including Aleu, Balto, & Kody.

Kiona: (sees the team) dad! Uncle Horace! Brother!

Saba: &...Aleu?

Aleu: hey you 2, nice to meet again.

Kiona: but Aleu, we thought you left.

Aleu: I know, but I missed my mother & father, so I decided to come back.

Luk: but the question is? Did you 2 see any unfriendly faces around here?

Kiona: why yes, we saw 2 unfriendly faces.

Sora: what did they look like?

Saba: well, one of them is a purple monster that looks hungry!

Kiona: don't forget the other one, she too is hungry, & she looks like an evil version of you snow white pony friend.

Rarity: who me?

Saba: yes, you.

Rarity: does she come by the name of a nightmare?

Kiona: (started sweating & gulped) yes.

Rainbow dash: oh no, this is the 2nd nightmare we must fight, nightmare rarity!

Kermit: & oh good grief, we have my worst nightmare, Gorgon Heap!

Sunset shimmer: who's nightmare rarity?

Twilight sparkle: one of the most powerful nightmares in the world!

Prairie dawn: & who's gorgon heap?

Kermit: one of the creepiest monsters that a child will encounter! If you get close to him, run away, or you'll be eaten!

Thomas: but how? He's a monster, well take care of him!

Woody: but where are they?

Saba: gorgon heap is somewhere in the woods, while nightmare rarity is...

Evil voice: right behind you!

Narrator: the team turned around & standing behind them was the nightmare version of rarity!

The team: ACK!

Rarity: sweet celestia! Is that me?

Nightmare rarity: yes, the nightmare version of you! & I've been sent here to destroy you all!

Flippy: destroy us? Our wise ones sent us to save the worlds that you villains have conquered!

Nightmare rarity: the wise ones? You mean the possessed ones!

Splendid: possessed?

Nightmare rarity: yes, when you fools were entering the Disney kingdom, we discovered who you worked for & captured them!

Hello kitty: no, not charmy!

Twilight sparkle: you monsters!

Abby cadabby: alright that's it! You're going down!

Nightmare rarity: ha, you dare challenge me?

Goofy: not just her, but me too!

Sora: goofy!

Goofy: don't worry about me Sora, protect saba & kiona!

Big bird: but Abby what about you.

Abby cadabby: I'm with goofy, I'm a warrior, she won't harm me! Well, not much anyway, but quickly, go now!

Pinocchio: come on, there's no time to waste!

Percy: oh, blistering fireboxes, I hope they win.

Narrator: & as the team ran away to hide from the fight, both abby & goofy went to fight nightmare rarity!


	76. Chapter 75: AC&G vs nightmare rarity

Chapter 75:

Abby cadabby & goofy vs nightmare rarity

Narrator: as the team fled, goofy & Abby cadabby stayed to fight nightmare rarity!

Nightmare rarity: well you 2, are you ready to see red liquid everywhere?

Abby cadabby: not until your defeat 1st!

Goofy: I'm with her!

Nightmare rarity: very well, prepare to die you 2!

Abby cadabby: bring it on you nightmare moon knock-off!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Nightmare rarity: take that! (fires an energy beam)

Goofy: watch out Abby! (uses his shield)

Abby cadabby: try this on for size! specijalna greda neba!

Narrator: & a huge white energy beam shot out of her wand!

Nightmare rarity: (gets hit) ARGH! If an energy beam isn't your type, try these! kristeal ngngut nei pheap ngngut!

Narrator: & she threw huge dark crystals at them. Goofy still used his shield & he lost his patience & had an idea.

Goofy: energy beams, dark crystals, try this! Gōrudenshīrudosurasshu!

Narrator: & he threw his shield like a Frisbee which landed on nightmare rarity's horn!

Nightmare rarity: OUCH! THAT'S IT, IM TAKING YOU DOWN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!

Narrator: & she rose high into the air absorbing energy from the darkness!

Abby cadabby: what is she doing?!

Goofy: she's about to use a hyper attack! Here's the plan, I'm going to attack from behind, you distract her & prepare your hyper attack!

Abby cadabby: got it!

Narrator: & when the 2 sorceresses of magic were even, they were ready to use their hyper attacks!

Abby cadabby: specijalna...greda...NNEEEEEEBAAAAAAAAA!

(ENERGY BEAM FIRE!)

Nightmare rarity: (fires her energy beam)

Narrator: the 2 energy beams smacked each other & they caused a huge beam of light! Suddenly, goofy jumped from behind!

Goofy: Gōruden...shīrudo...surasshu!

(BAM!)

Nightmare rarity: ARGH!

(energy beam breaks)

Abby cadabby: take that nightmare moon II!

Nightmare rarity: (screams while being eradicated by the beam)

Narrator: when the beam cleared, nightmare rarity disappeared.

Announcer: K.O.!

Abby cadabby: we did it goofy, we won!

Goofy: yep, we did. Come on, lets head back to the team.

Narrator: when they head back to the team, they saw that the team was shocked.

Abby cadabby: is everyone ok?

Twilight sparkle: yes, but did you seriously defeat nightmare rarity?

Goofy: she almost won, but I attacked from behind & distracted her.

Thomas: well, we were about to enter the forest to search for gorgon heap.

Toothy: I hope we make it out alive, because flaky looks worried.

Flaky: (shaking & panicking) I truly am not going to enjoy it.

Flippy: don't worry flaky, I have you by my side.

Flaky: thank you Flippy.

Nava: alright, let's go in.

Narrator: so, they did & were hoping to survive not knowing what was in store for them.


	77. Chapter 76: walking through the woods

Chapter 76:

Walking through the woods

Narrator: when the team entered further in the woods, they discovered a tree that has been signed by a wolf cub.

Nava: ah, this tree, the one tree that she signed after her reign upon the world.

Pingu: she?

Cuddles: who's she?

Nava: she is a wolf cub who survived an ambush after she was taken as prisoner of war, she was violently thrown around by the ambushed packs leader until she was rescued by another pack & was raised by their leader. It was the signature of the moon wolf.

Elmo: moon wolf?

Nava: yes, my dear friend.

Narrator: suddenly, they heard a very low roar coming from the mountains. Kermit & flaky were scared when they heard it!

Flaky: (scared) what was that?!

Kermit: its gorgon heaps roar! He's close!

Boco: its coming from the mountains! Let's go!

Narrator: they went to the top of the mountain & the roar got louder as they got close! It got louder! & Louder! & LOUDER! Until as last, the roar was found in a dark & spooky cave!

Flaky: a cave?! We're going in a cave?!

Pingo: the gorgon heaps in there, of course we are!

Flaky: oh, we'll never make it out alive! I know it!

Flippy: don't worry flaky, if anything happens well take care of it! You, me, the team, &...

Narrator: suddenly...

Flippy: wait a minute, where's Kiona & Saba?!

Jenna: wait, what?! They're not with us?

Aleu: impossible, they were with us a moment ago!

Toothy: or maybe they entered the cave without us.

Horace: oh, I hope they're ok.

Balto: come on guys, let's go inside.

Flaky: oh boy.

Flippy: its ok flaky, I'm here.

Narrator: as the team entered the cave, Flippy & flaky stayed close.

Flippy: see, there's nothing wrong with a beautiful cave.

Flaky: I hope your righ-(swipe!)

Flippy: of course, I'm right. (turns his head) Who wou- (shocked) flaky? FLAKY?!

Robby: Flippy what happened?!

Flippy: I don't know, flaky just disappeared!

Boco: wait a minute, somethings not right here!

Stepney: your right Boco. If anyone sees something suspicious, scream like your dying!

Narrator: & it happened quick!

Rarity: (SCREAM!)

The team: (gasps)

Linus: what is it rarity?

Rarity: my precious hooves, I stepped in something & now their wet!

Splendid: wait a minute! (dips his finger in the liquid & rubs his 2 fingers together)

Fluttershy: what is it splendid?

Splendid: its saliva from...a monster!

Kermit: oh, I do hope it's not gorgon heaps!

Narrator: then, rainbow dash followed the trail of saliva that leads to another tunnel.

Splendid: & it made a trail that leads to right... over... (sees rainbow dash)

Rainbow dash: hey guys, I found something!

Kermit: NO RAINBOW DASH, DON'T!

Narrator: Elmo ran to get her, but it was too late!

Rainbow dash: (swipe) WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The team: RAINBOW DASH!

Kermit: AAAHHH! GORGON HEAPS GOT HER!

Narrator: they raced toward the tunnel that she was swiped from, & she was gone!

Woody: where did she go?

American rabbit: I don't know, but look, there's more saliva! Let's follow it!

Thomas: agreed but bother the gorgon heap!

Trixie: I just hope that rainbow dash, flaky, Saba, & Kiona aren't hurt.

Narrator: as they continued the bleak cave, the team didn't notice that they were being stalked!

Pongo: so, uh Kermit, tell us more about this...gorgon heap.

Kermit: well, he's very clever in tunnels, when someone goes into a tunnel that he's in, he devours them, one by on...(swipe!)

Cuddles: & what happens next?

Pongo: yeah Kermit, what happens (turns his head) after tha-YAH!

Cuddles: what's wrong Pongo? WHA!

Narrator: the team turn around.

Giggles: uh, where's Kermit?

Pongo: he was just standing right next to both me & cuddles just a moment ago!

Cuddles: what are we going to now? He was the only person who knows who on earth the gorgon heap really...(swipe!) IS!

Pongo: CUDDLES?! (swipe!) ARGH!

Henry: RUN! IT'S THE GORGON HEAP!

Narrator: they ran for about 25 seconds until they run into something!

American rabbit: wait, listen! I think we lost him!

Toothy: (feeling dizzy) I hope so.

My melody: toothy, are you ok?

Toothy: I feel like I ran into a medal wall!

Baby bear: more than just a wall, you ran into an energy compactor!

Pingu: & would you look at that, it's totally unguarded!

Stepney: we better make sure he isn't there, cause gorgon heap sounds even scarier than the claw that I encountered at the scrapyard!

Elmo: I absolutely... (backs up to something big, purple, evil, & very hungry!) AGREE!

Narrator: he turns around & standing right behind him was...GORGON HEAP!

Gorgon heap: HELLO DINNER!

Elmo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: the team quickly turned around & were shocked as they witnessed Elmo getting eaten alive by gorgon heap!

(gulp!)

The team: ELMO!

Charlie brown: oh, good grief, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-is that gorgon heap?

Gorgon heap: correct my lunch!

Twilight sparkle: (furious) what did you do to our friends?!

Gorgon heap: your friends are fine, there just...

(flaky screaming in the stomach!)

Charlie brown: (angry) get our friends out of your stomach now you purple freak!

Gorgon heap: ha ha ha, you want to see your friends that bad, then join them...IN MY BELLY!

Narrator: & he got bigger & vacuumed Charlie brown with his long nose & rose him in the air!

Charlie brown: hey, let me go!

Flippy: CHARLIE BROWN!

Gorgon heap: heheh, you ready to enter my belly?

Charlie brown: GUYS, HELP!

Narrator: Flippy got angry, pulled out his serrated machete, jumped up & cut off gorgon heaps long nose!

Flippy: LET HIM GO!

(SLASH!)

Gorgon heap: ARGH! MY NOSE!

Narrator: Charlie brown fell to the ground & Flippy helped him up.

Charlie brown: Flippy, my hero, you saved me!

Flippy: were a team, we stick together. You ok?

Charlie brown: yeah, I'm fine.

Flippy: here, let's say you & I fight gorgon heap together?

Charlie brown: I did fight the tiger clan leader & almost lost.

Flippy: heh, that means you were just getting warmed up!

Charlie brown: agreed!

Flippy: team, shut down the energy compactor while me & Charlie brown fight gorgon heap.

Thomas: got it!

Narrator: so when the team went to shut down the energy compactor, Flippy & Charlie brown went to fight gorgon heap!


	78. Chapter 77: F&C vs gorgon heap

Chapter 77:

Flippy & Charlie brown vs gorgon heap

Narrator: as the team went to turn off the energy compactor, Flippy & Charlie brown went to fight gorgon heap!

Flippy: this is your last warning gorgon heap, let our friends out of your stomach or well force you to!

Gorgon heap: come & take my attacks! I can take yours!

Charlie brown: oh yeah? Then take these!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Narrator: as both Flippy & Charlie brown jumped on a platform, gorgon heap ripped off a piece of the cave & started throwing it at the 2 boys!

Gorgon heap: take that!

Flippy: WATCH OUT!

Charlie brown: don't worry, I got something even stronger! Helvetinvarsi!

Narrator: & he threw a fired-up rock!

(BOOM!)

Gorgon heap: HAHA! Fire balls? More like your throwing boogers! Stop throwing boogers Mr. Pick-&-flick!

Charlie brown: ITS NOT A BOOGER! & IM NOT MR. PICK-&-FLICK! IM CHARLIE BROWN!

Flippy: UGH, if a fireball isn't enough, then try this! f a fireball isn't enough, then try this! platin masheti tsehakn!

Narrator: & his machete turned platinum making a huge slice wave! But it didn't penetrate gorgon heap!

Gorgon heap: ha-ha! That tickles!

Flippy: what? How is this possible?! I just cut off his nose!

Gorgon heap: HAHA! You might've been lucky cutting off my nose, but you can't penetrate my belly!

Charlie brown: take cover!

Narrator: & they did just before gorgon heap threw a rock!

(BANG!)

Charlie brown: how can we defeat gorgon heap Flippy?

Flippy: I don't know, but there must be a way to defeat him! (in his head) if gorgon heap is strong on the outside, he must be vulnerable in the in! How do I free our friends though?

Gorgon heap: (evil laughter)

Flippy: (in his head) YES! From within his stomach! But how do I get inside?

Narrator: then Flippy had an idea!

Flippy: (speaking) Charlie brown use this! (pulls out a slingshot!)

Charlie brown: GOT IT!

Narrator: Charlie brown pulled the sling shot back & took a shot!

(STRETCH!)

(PEW!)

(BAP!)

Gorgon heap: (looks up) HUH?

(BANG!)

Flippy: now's our chance Charlie brown!

Charlie brown: wait, where we going?

Flippy: were going to kill gorgon heap & save our friends while inside him!

Charlie brown: wait what? We're going into gorgon heaps...(gulps) stomach?

Flippy: it will be risky, but it will work!

Charlie brown: uh, ok.

Narrator: both Charlie brown & Flippy ran up, jumped off the ledge, & into gorgon heaps mouth!

Gorgon heap: (felt the land!) huh?

Lucy: (who saw Charlie brown & Flippy jump into gorgon heaps mouth) CHARLIE BROWN! FLIPPY! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Giggles: what's wrong Lucy?

Lucy: gorgon heap ate Flippy & Charlie brown!

Thomas: wait what?

Narrator: meanwhile inside gorgon heaps mouth, Flippy & Charlie brown were prepping up their way back when they save their friends!

Flippy: (turns on his head lamp) ok Charlie brown, you ready?

Charlie brown: (nervously turns on his head lamp) ready.

Narrator: & they jumped down, down, down deep into gorgon heaps esophagus! While going down, they heard crying!

(crying)

Charlie brown: what was that?

Flippy: that's got to be flaky!

Charlie brown: there's the entrance to the stomach!

Flippy: flaky? Cuddles? Pongo? Rainbow dash? Kermit? Elmo? Saba? Kiona?

Cuddles: Flippy! Our hero, please were surrounded by stomach acid!

Flaky: help us!

Charlie brown: he's not alone guys!

Kermit: Charlie brown, is that you my boy?

Charlie brown: it's me Kermit! We're coming!

Narrator: & they landed right in front of them with the emergency cables ready to leave.

Rainbow dash: wait, you guys got eaten too?

Flippy: no, were breaking out of here because I found a way to defeat gorgon heap!

Pongo: you do?

Flippy: yes, I do! But first, I need flaky to put this on.

Narrator: he pulls out a blind fold.

Flaky: are you sure?

Flippy: alright, cuddles hold her hands while do this part!

Flaky: what part?

Charlie brown: you'll see.

Narrator: & he took out a pair of scissors & started cutting flaky's quills. 30 seconds later he was done.

Flippy: ok, all done.

Narrator: cuddles & flaky let go, flaky took off the blind fold, & she was surprised when she looked in the mirror!

Flaky: (gasps) Flippy, what did you do to my quills?

Flippy: well, I studied how sharp your quills are & I found this paddle in Thomas's cab. Put them together, & what do you get?

Narrator: he combines the 2 items with his epic MacGyver skills & made 2 weapons with flaky's quills attached!

Flippy: I call them, paddstingers! Made 2, one for me, & one for Charlie brown.

Charlie brown: ok, what do we do with them?

Flippy: were going to smack them on the stomach walls to make them bleed! Once they bleed, our chance of victory is ours!

Rainbow dash: need any help?

Flippy: yep, we might have to stand on your back while you fly around.

Rainbow dash: got it! Get on quick!

Narrator: & they did; rainbow dash flew around with Flippy & Charlie brown on her back!

Flippy: ready Charlie brown?

Charlie brown: ready!

Flippy: alright, 3...2... 1...START SWINGING!

Narrator: & they started swinging & blood fell into the stomach! & gorgon heap felt it!

Gorgon heap: ARGH! NO, MY STOMACH! THAT HURT! THAT HURT! (turns white) my...my...my...stomach!

Narrator: & gorgon heap fell limp, white, & lifeless on the floor!

Announcer: K.O.!

Giggles: (gasps) Flippy, guys, are you ok in there?!

Flippy: (coming out of gorgon heaps mouth with the others) yeah giggles I'm fine, so are the others!

Kermit: he even found gorgon heaps weakness!

Linus: just saying, we thought you 2 would've died!

Thomas: agreed!

Pongo: but did you shut down the machine?

Petunia: we did, but what happened to flaky?

Flaky: got a little quill cut, when I found... (pulls out a glowing orange piece) THIS!

American rabbit: is that?

Trixie: yes, the 6th piece of the weapon!

Jenna: does that mean we have 4 worlds to save?

Pingu: I guess we do.

Narrator: but when they could the exit portal, a black portal appeared, & woedo's giant hand grabbed gorgon heaps carcass & took it with him!

Woedo: HAHAHA!

Hello kitty: what was that?!

Kody: I don't know, but I think that wasn't a friendly hand!

Narrator: just then, a portal to the 7th world appeared!

Goofy: there's the portal to the next world!

Molly: but where does it lead to?

Kiona: who knows, you go on ahead, me & Saba will take shelter.

Balto: just try to not get kidnapped by Woedo.

Saba: well try.

Splendid: ok team, let's see where this portal will take us!

Narrator: as the team entered the portal, they were traveling to the next world. Meanwhile, Woedo was laughing to what happened to gorgon heap.

Gorgon heap: & then, they beaten their way out of my stomach!

Woedo: forget them, we lost nomes, but we do have the wise ones already possessed! Am I right my new friends?

Demon possessed wise ones: YES, OUR MASTER!

Kegelapan: but do we have to keep sending more of our villains to kill them?

Woedo: yep, & I already sent 2 villains after them! But which world did they go?

Narrator: as the villains arrived at the 7th, the team were already there!


	79. Chapter 78: entering the peanuts world

Chapter 78:

Entering the peanuts world

Narrator: when the team arrived, they saw what looked like a neighborhood! Charlie brown & the peanuts gang were shocked when they saw the mayhem!

Charlie brown: good grief! Our neighborhood!

Lucy: (angrily) wait until I get my hands on that blockheaded overlord! I'm gonna...

Narrator: when Lucy can finish, 2 kids interrupted her! It was sally & Marcie!

Sally: big brother! My sweet baboo!

Linus: IM NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO!

Charlie brown: wait a minute, sally? You're ok?

Sally: we are, we looked around & saw no survivors were in the houses! Their all gone!

Flippy: woedo probably got them!

Marcie: who's woedo?

Hello kitty: an evil overlord who took over worlds in the 1st place.

Woodstock: |||||| | ||| |||| || (she's right this one is the next one to save!)

Big bird: but tell us, did you see any unfriendly faces arrive here?

Marcie: we saw 2, one of them looked like a humanoid, half octopus & half woman!

Sally: & the 2nd is we don't know who the 2nd one is but he was wearing an army suit!

Mickey mouse: oh man, why does she have to be here!

Percy: who mickey?

Donald duck: Our 1st villain! URSULA!

Sora: Ursula? The sea witch?

Mickey mouse: yep!

Pingu: where are they now?

Sally: well, one of them is heading for the WWI flying ace HQ!

Snoopy: (in his head) NO! NOT MY HEADQUARTERS!

James: how do we get to the HQ?

Marcie: I have a jet plane for you guys to use!

Cuddles: is it big enough for all of us?

Marcie: incredibly! Come on, I'll show you!

Schroeder: I hope your right Marcie.

Narrator: & when they got to the airport, there was a giant jet plane in front of them!

Franklin: alright! There's the jet plane!

Gordon: it looks big enough for all of us to enter!

Splendid: but who's gonna fly this beast mode plane?

Flippy: is it obvious? Me & snoopy will, were both pilots.

Snoopy: (in his head) & Flippy will be the main pilot, with me as the co-pilot.

Toothy: but where is the HQ?

Charlie brown: it's on an island not far from here! We must go over sea.

Twilight sparkle: wait a minute, is the sea where Ursula is?

Mickey mouse: yes, but she's probably at the HQ by now.

American rabbit: yeah, we'll probably be ok.

Snoopy: (buckling up & speaking in his head) alright, everyone, buckle up! This is going to be a bumpy ride!

Flippy: alright, ready snoopy?

Snoopy: (thumbs up & speaking in his head) ready Flippy!

Flippy: alright then, CONTACT!

Snoopy: (in his head) CONTACT!

Narrator: & with that, the plane took off! As the plane made it to sea, everything was going fine. Until...

(clunk!)

Flippy: what on?

Thomas: what's going on?

Evil voice: where do you think you going?

Narrator: they looked outside, & mickey gasped!

Mickey mouse: (gasps!) oh no!

Woody: is that?

Sora: YES, ITS URSULA!

Ursula: if you're going to the headquarters, you're not!

Pingi: (angrily) let go you octo-freak! (pulls out her sword!)

(slash!)

Ursula: why that hurt! (grabs Pingi)

Pingi: help!

Big bird: let her go! kutsilyo tumaga!

Narrator: he swung his arm, & smacked Ursula with a knife made slice wave!

Ursula: ARGH! You dare challenge me?

Pingi: I guess we have a fight a to start!

Big bird: peter pan, do you still have some pixie dust?

Peter pan: I do! But why?

Pingi: in case if you leave us behind, were flying behind the plane trying to defend it!

Peter pan: gotcha! But please be careful!

Narrator: so, peter pan sprinkled them with the pixie dust & they flew out of the window onto the wings of the plane! & while the team buckled up tight, Pingi & big bird prepared to fight Ursula!


	80. Chapter 79: P&BB vs ursula

Chapter 79:

Pingi & big bird vs Ursula

Narrator: as the team got more focused on Flippy & snoopy trying to not crash the plane, Pingi & big bird stood on the wings of the plane ready to fight Ursula!

Ursula: now that you're out here, it's time for you to sign the contract!

Pingi: yeah, the contract about YOUR DEFEAT!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Pingi: Yínhé bīngpiàn!

Narrator: & an ice cold galactic sword appeared & she took a mighty swing!

(SHING!)

Ursula: ARGH! You think you will win against me? Well try this! mphezi yamkuntho!

Narrator: & giant electrifying poison bubbles floated quickly towards Pingi & big bird!

Pingi: big bird, look out!

Big bird: (dodges) let's bring this to her! Sūpar śakti maṇṭa!

Narrator: & he jumped up & blinded Ursula!

Ursula: OW! MY EYES! Buzhel!

Narrator: & she got her eyesight back in an instant! Just in time when she saw Pingi preparing an ultimate attack!

Pingi: ang yelo nga... pagpatay sa yelo sa...

Ursula: kefitenya ḫayili...

Pingi: ...adlaw!

Ursula: ...tenefese!

Narrator: & Pingi's kitana glew brighter with ice cold temperature & Ursula fired an energy blast from triton's pitch-fork!

Ursula & Pingi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Big bird: that's it, I'm done with this fight!

Narrator: & he jumped up preparing to finish her!

Big bird: bassa... putenza... superiore!

Narrator: & a giant energy beam shot from his wings!

Ursula: what on?

(BOOM!)

Narrator: as the beam cleared, so was ursula!

Announcer: K.O.!

Big bird: you ok Pingi?

Pingi: yeah, thanks for the save!

Narrator: soon, they got back on the plane!

Splendid: did you defeat Ursula?

Pingi: eradicated her!

Snoopy: (in his head) there's the island!

Mickey mouse: now that Ursula is defeated, it's time to see who the mystery villain is!

Elmo: yeah, he must've activated an energy compactor!

Narrator: as the team landed the plane, they decided to explore the rampaged island! When they got out, they saw a bunch of slaughtered soldiers, & blown up buildings! Snoopy was shocked about what he saw!

Snoopy: (in his head) NO! MY ROOT BEER FACTORY!

Giggles: who would've done this?

Thomas: I don't know; I think we should split up & look around.

Chococat: I don't know what if someone tries to hunt us down & kill us?

Splendid: don't worry, you don't have to fear anything, when I'm here.

Narrator: so, they split up into groups to explore the Island. Splendid, Pingu, Flippy, & snoopy went together not knowing who is waiting for them.


	81. Chapter 80: explore the attacked island

Chapter 80:

Exploring the attacked island

Narrator: when the team split up, the groups looked around for any survivors. Meanwhile, splendid, Flippy, Pingu, & snoopy were looking around for any sign of life.

Splendid: anything suspicious?

Flippy: no not here.

Snoopy: (in his head) find anything Pingu?

Pingu: no, not really.

Splendid: there must be a survivor here somewhere.

Narrator: suddenly, they heard something.

Voice: help, help!

Snoopy: (in his head) GADZOOKS! IT'S PATTY!

Narrator: they dug up some debris & helped patty out. But when she saw Flippy, …

Patty: AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Flippy: what's the matter? I'm not gonna hurt you.

Patty: you killed everyone!

Splendid: that's impossible! Flippy's evil has been removed. Why will he hurt you?

Patty: I was protecting the island until he came & slaughtered everyone in his path!

Flippy: you must've saw my evil self, Fliqpy!

Pingu: who's Fliqpy?

Splendid: flippy's villainous alter-ego!

Snoopy: (in his head) when was the last time you saw him?

Patty: he was heading for the main part of the HQ the last time I saw him!

Splendid: I guess the mystery villain we must fight next is Fliqpy!

Flippy: aw great, we have the return of my alter-ego who should be dead by now.

(SCREAMS!)

Splendid: easy Pingu, it's not that surprising.

Pingu: that wasn't me.

Flippy: that was pinkie's scream! It's coming from the HQ! Come on!

Narrator: as they got to the HQ, they noticed that the doors, & windows were all boarded up!

Snoopy: (in his head) oh my HQ! My poor, poor, HQ!

Flippy: how are we supposed to get in there now?!

Narrator: suddenly, they heard flickering lights & electric noises inside, Pingu broke off a piece of the wood with his pipe & peeked inside.

Splendid: what do you see?

Pingu: I see... THERES PINKIE!

Flippy: what else?

Pingu: & an energy compactor!

Splendid: is she alive & ok?

Pingu: she is! They're both in there unharmed & unguarded!

Flippy: careful, there could be a security system activated!

Snoopy: (in his head) impossible, we never have break-in's & don't have a security system!

Splendid: well you do now, there's one in there!

Narrator: Pingu took a closer look & smirked!

Pingu: seriously, that's what they installed for a security system?

Snoopy: (in his head) installed what?

Pingu: a bucket of water?

Narrator: so, he kicked down the door, & the bucket fell to the floor.

(BAM!)

(CLANK!)

Splendid: well, that was remarkably easy.

Flippy: wait a minute. (sniffs & gasps) that not water!

Narrator: he jumped onto Pingu & knocked him out of the way!

Pingu: Flippy, what's the matter for you?

Flippy: that's not water! That's...(gulps) GAS!

Splendid, snoopy, & Pingu: GAS?!

Narrator: & when splendid & snoopy got inside, a match fell & the puddle caught on fire!

Pinkie pie: GUYS! YOU COME TO SAVE ME!

Pingu: yeah, but there's no time to explain! Let's get pinky pie untied, get the energy compactor turned off & get outta here!

Narrator: but before they can move anywhere, they heard a familiar evil laugh!

(maniacal laughter)

Splendid: I know that laugh!

Narrator: & the mysterious villain was revealed before pinkie was freed!

Fliqpy: well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend splendid!

Splendid: Fliqpy! I thought twilight defeated you!

Fliqpy: well splendid, your wrong, woedo found me wondering around in his kingdom! Now that he rescued my essence, I'm going to do to you 5 what I should've done many days ago!

Splendid: well, I defeated you in a fight before, & I will do it again!

Fliqpy: I don't think so, this time, you'll fail!

Snoopy: (in his head) hold it splendid, this time, I'll fight with you! You can't do this on your own!

Splendid: thanks, snoopy! The rest of you, turn off the energy compactor & get out quickly!

Narrator: & when the team went to turn off the compactor, splendid & snoopy went to fight Fliqpy!


	82. Chapter 81: S&S vs fliqpy

Chapter 81:

Splendid & snoopy vs Fliqpy

Narrator: as splendid & snoopy stayed to fight, the rest of the team went to turn off the energy compactor.

Computer: energy compactor, deactivated!

Flippy: alright, he's down! Now let's get outta here!

Pingu: right behind you Flippy!

Pinkie pie: wait for me!

Fliqpy: (sees the fleeing team members) oh no you don't! (throws a grenade)

Flippy: LOOK OUT!

Pingu: EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(BOOM!)

Narrator: they quickly dodged! But as they got to the exit, Fliqpy was blocking their way!

Fliqpy: you're not going anywhere you fools!

Splendid: oh no you don't! (grabs him & throws him towards snoopy)

Snoopy: (in his head) TAKE THAT!

(BAM!)

Fliqpy: ARGH!

Splendid: you don't know when to quit do you Fliqpy? Get ready snoopy!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(PUNCHING)

Snoopy: (loads a gun while speaking in his head) EAT MY METAL (fires) CAN-D-D-D-D-Y-Y-Y-Y-! Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-U-U-U G-G-G-O-O-O-O-O-O-D-D-D F-F-F-O-O-O-R-R-R N-N-N-O-O-O-T-T-T-H-H-H-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G P-P-P-Y-Y-Y-S-S-S-C-C-C-O-O-O-P-P-P-A-A-A-T-T-T-H-H-H!

Fliqpy: ha! Catch me if you can!

Narrator: from behind Fliqpy, splendid appeared!

Splendid: GOTCHA FLIPFLOP! Snoopy over here!

Fliqpy: heheh! (pulls out a bomb) BOOM!

Splendid: ACK! (flies away)

(BOOM!)

Snoopy: (in his head) 360 no scope!

(BANG!)

Fliqpy: ARGH! MY EYE!

Narrator: but it fell to the floor & shot gas out of it.

Snoopy: (in his head) what on?

Fliqpy: idiots! Hahaha!

Splendid: (fires his lasers) take this!

Fliqpy: (reflects it with his knife) ha-ha!

Snoopy: (in his head) OH NO! (grabs a metal rod & runs towards Fliqpy) примусовий інмуніт стрижень!

Narrator: snoopy caught the rod on fire & smacked Fliqpy with it so hard that he broke the energy compactor.

(BAM!)

Fliqpy: argh! (BAM!) dargh! (moans)

Narrator: but then there was trouble!

Splendid: oh no, snoopy, we need to go!

Narrator: & they got out where Pingu, pinky, the team, & the real Flippy was waiting.

Splendid: GET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING!

Riku: ok, but why?

Snoopy: ITS GONNA BLOW!

Narrator: they got behind a destroyed building & hid! Just in time!

(KABLAM!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: as the team got from the hiding spot, they saw an olive green glowing object on the ground.

Sunset shimmer: Trixie is that?

Trixie: why yes, it's the 7th piece to the weapon!

Aleu: that means we have 3 worlds to save next!

Pingu: we must save mine, …

Hello kitty: mine, …

American rabbit: & mine, …

Gordon: & after we save all 10 of our worlds, we must build the weapon & destroy woedo!

Narrator: just then, the portal to the next world appeared!

Mickey mouse: & what luck, there's the portal to the next world!

Hello kitty: but where does it go?

Henry: well, we saw magical ponies, talking engines, letter & number saying monsters, fairy tale citizens, critters, Alaskan animals, & now children with big dreams. Shall we find out what's next?

Mickey mouse: yep, now let's go!

Narrator: when they got through the portal, they traveled to the 8th world! Meanwhile woedo was strutting in his main hall.

Woedo: hmm, who to possess?

Kegelapan: master! The peanuts world! Its disconnected!

Woedo: did you send 2 more villains to the 8th world?

Kegelapan: I did! & the old ones have returned with massive injuries!

Woedo: don't worry, I'll find the person to possess! How are our wise ones?

Kegelapan: there fine master.

Woedo: good!

Narrator: but as the 2 main villains arrived, the team entered the 8th world!


	83. Chapter 82: entering sanrio

Chapter 82:

Entering sanrio

Narrator: as the team entered the world, the came face to face with what looked like a peaceful house! Hello kitty & her friends looked at the house & started tearing up!

Hello kitty: my home! It's been destroyed!

My melody: who would do such a thing?

Pingu: who do you think?

Chococat: woedo?

Badte-maru: if it is woedo, then wait until we get our hands on that overlord!

Thomas: ok, let's try not to get aggressive, we need to find the 2 villains who are here.

Gordon: don't forget about the energy compactor we have to turn off.

Grover: yeah, like he said.

Pippo: but the question is, where do we start looking?

Toothy: probably down this road.

Narrator: as they walked down the road, they heard what sounded like buzzing. James recognized the noise & remembered the time a bee stung him on the noise.

James: OH NO!

Mickey mouse: what's the matter?!

James: do you hear buzzing?!

Narrator: as the buzzing continued, they heard a squeaky voice!

Squeaky voice: hello kitty! At last, you're here!

Hello kitty: huh? Who's there?

Squeaky voice: it's me hello kitty, sweet coron!

Chococat: sweet coron?! You haven't been captured by woedo yet?

Sweet coron: woedo? What's a woedo?

Boco: not a what! A Who? Woedo is an evil overlord! Were on a mission to save 10 worlds while gathering 10 pieces of a weapon that can destroy woedo!

Pinki Lilli: he's right! We already saved 7 so far, we must save 3 more to win!

Robowan: were there any survivors with you?

Sweet coron: about 3, they are u*sa*ha*na, deerly Lou, & pandapple.

Giggles: where are they?

Sweet coron: follow me, I'll show you!

Narrator: he took them to an old house, when they found the survivors inside the room!

U*sa*ha*na: hello kitty? Your still alive?

Pandapple: & you bought help!

Robby: were from other worlds & were on a mission.

My melody: & were here to kill the overlord who is taking over our worlds in first place.

Deerly Lou: well were glad that they didn't catch you!

Mickey mouse: they? Catch us?! who?

Deerly Lou: the 2 unfriendly guys that have been left in charge of the place!

Flippy: what did they look like?

U*sa*ha*na: that wolf & his steam engine!

Cody: wait a minute, do we have any villains that our wolves in our world dad?

Balto: no, we killed them in the other worlds.

Deerly Lou: he's like that green bear & he wears a mysterious jacket!

Petunia: is he a masterful swordfighter?!

Pandapple: yes!

Henry: & what about the 2nd one? What is he like?

U*sa*ha*na: not him! Her! She's a steam engine who really wants Thomas dead!

Thomas: she? Evil? (gasps) oh no, that can't be!

Gordon: say the name!

Thomas: (gulps) Gloria!

Petunia: & the wolf that lives in our world is named Dakusodo!

Deerly Lou: we must hide in here before that find us!

Harsh voice: not find you!

The team: (gasps)

Harsh voice: I already found you!

Narrator: & from the darkness behind the survivors was Dakusodo!

Petunia: Dakusodo!

Dakusodo: hello petunia, nice suit you have.

Petunia: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever but what are you doing here?!

Dakusodo: well, we have unfinished business to take care of. & your anti-hero Flippy here, isn't going to save you this time!

Petunia: save me?! I fought a ghost train with James with the help of Flippy!

Dakusodo: timothy the ghost train?! Oh, he's still alive & he's about to prepare to see our overlord take over! & that gauntlet he has with him has enough energy to cause Armageddon!

Riku: we'll stop it, after coming this far, there's no way that will happen!

Dakusodo: I really don't want to fight, but if you want me to, I'll be glad to acuminate with that.

Petunia: not just him, me too!

Dakusodo: very well, bring it on, warriors!

Narrator: & as the team tried to escape, Riku & petunia stayed behind to fight Dakusodo!


	84. Chapter 83: R&P vs dakusodo

Chapter 83:

Riku & petunia vs Dakusodo

Narrator: while the survivors got out, Riku & petunia stayed behind to fight off Dakusodo.

Petunia: face it Dakusodo, if I can take down a ghost, I can down you!

Dakusodo: (pulls out his 2 black fire swords) I would like to see you try! But my swords won't let you survive! With the power of darkness, I'll eradicate both of you interferers!

Riku: you have the power of darkness too?! Well let's see what you & I am like in this fight!

Dakusodo: bring it on, warrior!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(sword clashes)

Dakusodo: you might have the dark power but try to survive this! Kuroi kaminari!

(thunder strike)

Petunia: (pulls out her sword) I should've used this power on timothy, but I'll use it on you! Cūṛānta ṭarnēḍō śakti slyāśa!

Narrator: & she swirled like a tornado slashing at Dakusodo!

Dakusodo: (growls)

Riku: my turn! Agni ulkalu!

Narrator: & fire covered meteors shot from his key blade!

Dakusodo: (dodges attack) is that all you got?! Try taking on yourselves! Kurai kage!

Narrator: & identical dark clones of petunia & Riku appeared in front of them!

Dakusodo: dark petunia & dark Riku, destroy them!

The dark clones: yes, master!

Narrator: they fought, but Riku had an idea!

Riku: petunia get down! giper kesim tolkunu!

Narrator: & he sliced the 2 clones with one slice!

Dakusodo: what?! Impossible, but how?!

Petunia: the power of our wise ones!

Dakusodo: fools, I'll show you real power of darkness! Dākukoa!

Narrator: & a huge swarm of dark energy came out of him!

Dakusodo: with Dākukoa, I'll command him what to turn into! Like this for example, Dākuburēdo!

Narrator: & the swarm transformed into a pair of swords!

Riku: watch out petunia! Agni ulkalu!

Narrator: it fired fiery meteors, but they deflected back at them!

Petunia: well here we go again, Cūṛānta ṭarnēḍō śakti slyāśa!

Narrator: & she sliced the blades until they shattered! But the Dākukoa was still alive!

Dakusodo: time for my next move, Kurai kemono!

Narrator: then, the swarm transformed into a massive beast!

(beast roar)

Dakusodo: my beast, destroy them!

Narrator: snarling, snapping, & using his sharp tale, the beast started attacking the 2 fighters, but finally, petunia, had enough!

Petunia: alright that's it! I'm done with this fight!

Dakusodo: wait what?!

Narrator: she jumped up & & sliced off a piece of debris. It fell & landed on dakusodo's head, causing him to get a headache. Petunia was about to charge & cut of his head, but as she got to where Dakusodo was, she tripped & something shiny & yellow flew & landed in front of Dakusodo.

Dakusodo: (looks at the item) what on earth? What's this?

Petunia: (gasp!) oh no, not the piece to the weapon!

Dakusodo: what weapon?

Narrator: but before she can answer, sparkles got all over dakusodo's arm! Dakusodo looked at his arm & was shocked!

Dakusodo: what on?! What's happening to me?!

Narrator: & when she can answer, the bright light formed around them, & when the the light dimmed, Dakusodo appeared a confused look on his face.

Dakusodo: wha-what happened?

Petunia: your dark evil was removed & your restored from the curse.

Narrator: Dakusodo pulled out his swords, & instead of black fire, they were glowing sparkles.

Dakusodo: my swords, they changed. & I-I'm sorry we fought, I was such an idiot about touching this sword.

Petunia: don't worry, your restored now, Flippy was evil once as well, but we got it cured. & the piece that you had was the piece to an overlord killer weapon.

Dakusodo: overlord? AS IN... WOEDO?!

Petunia: yes, & when we get all 10 of these pieces, our key blade welder will strike him down.

Dakusodo: I see. But I hope I didn't make you too mad.

Petunia: I wasn't mad; I was trying to be a hero. & I forgive you.

Dakusodo: thank you, petunia.

Announcer: SPARED!

Narrator: & as they shook hands, a portal opened.

Dakusodo: if you see Gloria, tell her I'm dead.

Petunia: I will.

Narrator: as Dakusodo & petunia waved good bye, Dakusodo jumped through the portal.

Riku: ok petunia, let's go back to the team, quickly!

Petunia: agreed!

Narrator: when they re-united with the team, they saw that hello kitty was crying along with her friends!

Riku: hello kitty? What's wrong? (looks forward) GOOD GRIEF!

Narrator: there in front of the team, was a messed up peaceful town now that looks like a utopian for villains!

Gordon: by the way, where's Dakusodo?

Riku: destroyed.

Elmo: that's good.

Thomas: don't you think Gloria's in there?

Kermit: when theres a will, theres a way.

Narrator: & down the hill they went to enter the utopian in disguise!


	85. Chapter 84: entering the utopia

Chapter 84:

Entering the utopia

Narrator: as the team entered the town, they put on cloaks, so they couldn't be caught by some guards!

Balto: ok guys, don't forget what were here for, find Gloria!

Pingg: how are we going to find Gloria?

Flippy: we'll ask the people!

Narrator: they walked around finding anyone with interests of Gloria. They found a teenager with a poster with Gloria on it.

Linus: excuse us, do you know where can we find Gloria?

Teenager: she's about to take part of the tournament!

Gordon: what tournament?!

Teenager: the tournament of the ultimate fighters. She's invited to watch the fights as the main attraction.

Flippy: thanks for that.

Snoopy: (in his head) then that's where were going to!

Narrator: they split up to search for Gloria, for a long time they looked up & down the roads, until they met again.

Petunia: any sign of her?

Molly: I thought I saw her earlier, but that was just a false alarm.

Twilight sparkle: wait a minute, there she is!

Narrator: they turned around & saw her entering the stadium!

Woody: she's the one villain who we need to defeat to win sanrio back!

Schroeder: agreed!

Narrator: they put their cloaks back on & headed towards the entrance of the arena. With 2 soldiers watching them.

Soldier 1: I say Tiberius, look at those fools! What are they doing here?

Soldier 2: I don't know Brutus, probably on their way to fight to the death in the arena.

Cashier: how many?

Mickey mouse: about um...80.

Cashier: ok then, you guys will sit at seats 192-200.

Splendid: alright! Were inside, now let's see where Gloria is!

Flaky: I don't know splendid; we might get slaughtered by some maniacs.

Splendid: let's find out, shall we? Go on guys, go right on in.

Narrator: but when henry, molly, Thomas, splendid, flaky, & Fluttershy could move anywhere, they got stopped by some guards!

Guard 1: where do you 6 think you're going? The fighter entrance is that way.

Fluttershy: fighter entrance?!

Flaky: hey watch it!

Splendid: what are you doing!

Thomas: hey cut out!

Narrator: as the team took their seats, Aleu noticed that the others weren't with them!

Aleu: hey, where Thomas, henry, molly, splendid, flaky, & Fluttershy? I thought they were with us.

Hello kitty: must've stopped for popcorn I guess. Won't be long.

Narrator: as they took their seats, one of the utopians stood up & gave his speech.

Utopian: ladies & gentlemen, put your hands together for queen Gloria!

(crowd cheering)

Edward: there she is!

Gloria: welcome my delightfully evil children! This battle arena will contain something new! If anyone falls from the ring, they'll be either melted in lava, devoured by piranhas, or impaled by spikes! & we have 2 teams of 6 who will fight to the death, you can't give up, quit, or surrender! & the winner of the fight will retrieve this energy compactor! What are you going to do with it you ask? Give it to woedo or something!

Narrator: unknown to the team, the hooded team was the other team mates Thomas, henry, molly, Fluttershy, & splendid.

Gloria: ready?! BEGIN!

Narrator: & they engaged to fight! Most of the members tried to attack the disguised Thomas.

(slash!)

Thomas: ouch!

Team mate 1: what on?! What are your made of?! Metal?!

Narrator: but before Thomas can answer, splendid slashed him with his lasers!

Thomas: thanks, splendid, I needed that!

Splendid: leave it to me!

Narrator: Gloria was surprised to see Thomas wasn't dead.

Gloria: that's odd, that big fellow should be dead by that fellow's blade!

Molly: splendid! Thomas! Help!

Narrator: Thomas & splendid turned around & saw that molly, henry, Fluttershy, & flaky were surrounded by the other 5 team mates!

Splendid: don't worry I'm coming!

Narrator: but when they were about to save them, henry sneezed so hard, that the cloaks & tarps that they were wearing flew off & the other team mates fell into all the pits! & when the smoke cleared everyone including the team, Gloria, & the crowd gasped!

The team: uh oh.

Gloria: (angrily) Thomas?!

Thomas: Gloria!

A man from the audience: HEY I KNOW THAT BLUE SQUIRREL, THAT'S SPLENDID!

Splendid: drat, our covers blown!

Flippy: oh no, our covers been blown, let's get out of here!

Narrator: they took off their cloaks & rushed towards the exit!

Soldier: that group over there! Their getting away! Stop them!

Gloria: leave them be! It's Thomas I want!

Narrator: they lowered Gloria to the ring where she was about to push him over the side!

Thomas: splendid help!

Narrator: he rushed in front of Thomas to protect him, when Gloria took off! But when splendid could stop her, she was hooked!

Splendid: what on?

Henry: (from behind) we got your back Thomas!

Molly: splendid, get Thomas out of here! We'll take her down!

Splendid: gotcha! (picks up Thomas) hold on Thomas, this can get bumpy!

Thomas: (as splendid takes off) WWWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gloria: fools! You let him get away!

Flaky: no, were letting him live!

Gloria: that's it, you fools are going down!

Fluttershy: no, you're going down!

Narrator: & as the team got out of the arena, the 4-person vs 1-person brawl has begun!


	86. Chapter 85: F,F,M,H vs gloria

Chapter 85:

Henry, molly, Fluttershy, & flaky vs Gloria

Narrator: as Thomas & splendid got out of the stadium, henry, molly, Fluttershy, & flaky stayed behind to fight Gloria.

Henry: face it Gloria! Your never gonna be better than Thomas!

Gloria: well, since you let Thomas get away! I'm gonna do what I should've done to Thomas to you!

Molly: try your best!

Gloria: oh, I will! I WILL!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Molly: TAKE THIS YOU VILLAIN!

(BASH!)

Gloria: DARGH! WHY YOU LITTLE!

(BAM!)

Molly: OW!

Flaky: hey, no one does that to my friend! You monster! Supara pŏvara slā'isa lāṭā!

Narrator: & huge slice waves came out of her machete!

Gloria: argh! Well little porcupine, you want to dance?! Then let's dance fool!

Narrator: & her wheel activated a minigun!

Fluttershy: look out flaky, stay back! oluso apani ti wura!

Narrator: & a giant golden butterfly appeared to protect them!

(BOOM)

Gloria: impossible!

Henry: not impossible at all! Now go back to where you came from Gloria!

Gloria: I won't! Prepare to meet your creator! & I don't mean sir Nigel Gresley!

Narrator: but as she took off to bash henry! Fluttershy pushed him out of the way causing Gloria to lose control & crash into the energy compactor!

Gloria: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(SCREEECH!)

(CRASH!)

Narrator: but unfortunately, the crash started to make the device self-destruct!

Flaky: oh no, it's about to explode!

Molly: we need to get outta here!

Narrator: & when they got out, they heard Gloria scream as the stadium exploded!

Gloria: (SCREAMING)

(BOOM!)

Announcer: K.O.!

The 4 team mates: (panting)

Flaky: (panting) whew, I don't... think that... I'm gonna... fight anymore.

Fluttershy: (panting) but we... we won.

Henry: alright girls, let's go rejoin with our group & save the next world.

Narrator: & when they got back to the group, they saw toothy holding something shiny & purple.

Molly: toothy? What's that your holding.

Toothy: it's the 8th piece to the weapon!

Boco: & that means we have only about 2 worlds left!

Pingu: we must save Antarctica...

American rabbit: & the united states.

Horace: which makes me think, where's the exit portal?

Narrator: they looked around & saw the exit portal!

Elmo: there it is!

Hello kitty: now where does this one lead to?

Pingu: who knows it might be Antarctica.

American rabbit: if its America, I break the villain down & have him behind bars.

Pinocchio: let's find out what world it is.

Mickey mouse: agreed.

Narrator: & as they entered the portal, they traveled to the next world. Meanwhile, Kegelapan was complaining about sanrio's energy string being down while woedo was making fun of Gloria being crispy after the explosion.

Woedo: (evilly laughing) now you truly had a blast Gloria.

Kegelapan: how can she have a blast when we lost sanrio's energy line?!

Woedo: don't worry about sanrio, the gauntlet already has enough energy for world domination! Have you send 2 villains to the next world?

Kegelapan: yes, & I already sent 2 to the other world!

Woedo: excellent! You need to stay here though; I have a team mate to possess to open the rift from our world into there's!

Narrator: & when woedo went through the portal to find a team mate, the team already arrived at the 9th world!


	87. Chapter 86: entering Antarctica!

Chapter 86:

Entering Antarctica

Narrator: as the team got out of the portal, they ended up in a snowy country. Pingu & his friends recognized it in an instance.

Pingu: hey I recognized this place! This is Antarctica! My home!

Pingg: you mean our home, right?

Pingu: yes of course.

Pinga: I hope that mom & dad aren't hurt.

Robbie: agreed.

Narrator: as the team looked around, they spotted many destroyed igloo's & many melted ice mountains.

Mickey mouse: good grief, woedo must be twilight zoning to take over every world.

Flippy: yeah, but as soon as we find all the pieces we'll be ok.

Narrator: as they continued, they saw Germans & tiger clan warriors chatting with some heartless.

Tiger clan warrior 1: so, what are we going to do since woedo is about to cause havoc on every world?

Tiger clan warrior 2: maybe we must listen to the masters 1st.

Elmo: (with the team & hiding) what masters.

Sora: maybe some new villains!

Narrator: but before the team can attack, thousands of arrows were shot from an igloo! He jumped off & landed in front of the team! It was Pingj!

Pingj: hello Pingu. We meet again.

Pingu: PINGJ!

Pinga: were so glad you haven't got caught by woedo!

Pingj: woedo? Is he like a cry baby?

Pingu: no, he's like, you know, overlord.

Pingj: well I almost got caught by 2 maniacs!

Percy: maniacs? What maniacs?

Pingj: the maniacs that did to this puppet (pulls out a chopped-up puppet) & that can't take over a world called the happy tree forest!

Splendid: a villain? From the happy tree forest? Never take over? Oh no, oh please not him!

Flippy: not who?!

Toothy: splendid's arch nemesis! Devious!

James: oh great, first splendid, then splendont, now devious! Who else has a name with word of describing something!

Pinocchio: (panicking) wait a minute I recognize this puppet!

Trixie: you do?

Pinocchio: yes, that axe belongs to an evil puppeteer named... (silent)

Baby bear: who? Named who?!

Pinocchio: … (blurts out) STROMBOLI!

Mickey mouse: STROMBOLI THE EVIL PUPPETEER?!

Pinocchio: yeah.

Thomas: what's wrong with Stromboli?

Pinocchio: well, I was supposed to go home after a performance, but he wouldn't let me & he locked me in a cage to say that I would make lots of money & if I didn't agree, he would chop me into FIREWOOD!

(thunderclap)

Pongo: what?!

Twilight sparkle: has he lost his mind?

Woody: firewood?! I was almost incinerated at a landfill!

Thomas: incinerated?! I would've been melted in lava in a metal works if hurricane didn't make me lucky push me out of the way of my doom.

James: that wasn't luck, that was a skill. He didn't want you to get hurt by the lava & skillfully deserved to save you.

Narrator: as they continued to move, they saw a tall ice mountain. There was a sign that says "danger: thin ice"!

Pingj: this mountain is almost about to fall after that energy stealing overlord showed up!

Narrator: just then, they heard a cynical evil laugh! Pinocchio recognized it immediately!

(evil laugh)

Pinocchio: (in his head) I know that laugh! (speaking) SHOW YOURSELF!

Narrator: & out from the iceberg came Stromboli!

Stromboli: well, well, well, Pinocchio, my old friend!

Pinocchio: Stromboli! What do you want from me?!

Stromboli: oh, don't be dumb my wooden child, you knew I'd be back, did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!

Pinocchio: hardly, you kept me captive! You threatened to turn me into firewood!

Stromboli: well, now that you're here, I'll turn you into firewood right now!

Narrator: but as he picked up the axe, pinky pie loaded a cannon while Percy stood by her side!

Pinky pie: put the axe down Mr. strom or we'll have to fire this cannon!

Stromboli: you & that greeny over there!

Percy: GREENY?! Oh yes, I will!

Rainbow dash: pinky, what are you doing?!

Pinky pie: go, cover Pinocchio! Me & Percy got this!

Narrator: & when the team hid Pinocchio, pinky pie & Percy stayed behind to fight Stromboli!


	88. Chapter 87: PP&P vs stromboli

Chapter 87:

Pinky pie & Percy vs Stromboli

Narrator: as the pinky pie loaded her cannon, Stromboli was ready to slice & dice them!

Stromboli: this is your last warning! Get out of my way, & you won't be hurt!

Percy: NO! WE'LL DESTROY YOU!

Stromboli: very well then, DIE!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(cannon fire)

Narrator: as pinkie pie fired her cannon, Stromboli was dodging every ball.

Stromboli: is that all you got?

Pinky pie: IVE GOT MORE TRICKS UP MY HOOVES! (whistles)

Narrator: & then, thousands of pinkies appeared!

Stromboli & Percy: WHAT ON EARTH?!

Pinky pie: which one is the real me?

Stromboli: um, uh, THIS ONE!

Narrator: but when he sliced it, she crumbled like a statue! It wasn't the real pinky!

Pinky pie clones: wrong one! Choose again!

Narrator: meanwhile, Percy was so focused at the clones, he panicked, rolled backwards, & wasn't watching where he was going!

Pinocchio: oh no! The thin ice mountain!

Pingj: PERCY! STOP!

Pingu: LOOK OUT!

Narrator: but it was too late! When he crashed! A huge piece of the mountain landed on Stromboli!

(BAM!)

Stromboli: OUCH! GET IT OFF!

Narrator: meanwhile, the mountain rocked & the rocked crumbled! The team & Pingj took cover! Pinky pie & Percy watched in amazement when the mountain fell & crushed Stromboli!

(CRASH!)

(BOOM!)

(CRACK!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Pinky pie: whew, you okay you guys?!

American rabbit: yeah, thanks to Percy & his clumsiness.

Percy: heheh, my bad.

Handy: anyway, since Stromboli's defeated, where's devious located?

Pingj: he's over somewhere there! It's gonna be a while to find him.

Narrator: as they arrived to where devious has his fortress, the arrived at a huge ice wall with a door.

Gordon: is that what devious planned to use for his fortress? I giant ice wall? It's gonna be too easy!

Rainbow dash: wait a minute! I think it's more than a wall!

Narrator: she flew up, stayed up for about 4 minutes, & she came down with a blank look on her face.

Rainbow dash: I knew it!

Abby cadabby: what's the matter!?

Rainbow dash: this is a maze!

Pingg: A MAZE?!

Flaky: ah man, well never make it out alive!

Balto: it's just a maze, follow me, I found the sent how devious is not so bright!

Charlie brown: good boy Balto, everyone let's follow him!

Hello kitty: let's try to stay alive while inside.

Pingu: agreed.

Narrator: as the team entered the maze, they're curiousness was ready to strike them to their minds!


	89. Chapter 88: exploring the maze

Chapter 88:

Exploring the maze

Narrator: as they entered the maze, they sticked close together to make sure they don't get close. Flaky was sticking very close to Flippy.

Balto: (sniffing) I can feel it, he's close.

Flaky: he better be; this maze can be rigged with traps!

Flippy: trust us flaky, I know where traps are located.

Narrator: just then, they came across a junction.

Kermit: where do we go now?

Balto:(sniffing) left!

Narrator: so, they went left. Just then, Balto stopped.

Balto: stop! Trap!

Flippy: what trap?

Balto: bear traps!

Muk & luk: (mumbling in fear)

Flippy: (pulls out a stick)

(BEAR TRAP SNAPS!)

Balto: good work Flippy, let's keep going.

Narrator: they got farther & farther into the maze until Balto stopped again!

Balto: stop! Pressure plate!

Flippy: dropping what?

Balto: car!

Narrator: Flippy throws a bowling ball, it presses the pressure plate, & the car crashed onto the ground!

Flippy: there you go Balto.

Balto: thanks, Flippy.

Thomas: alright let's keep going.

Narrator: & as they kept going into the maze, the noticed Balto stopped for the 3rd time but didn't call for any traps!

Flippy: any traps?

Balto: no, we made it!

Pingj: hmm, it looks deserted.

Pingi: but every fortress we went to had villains in them, where's devious?

Splendid: don't know, keep your eyes peeled for him, will see if he's here.

Narrator: but when they got to the center of the maze, they noticed the doors to the maze closed by themselves! & a purple D appeared below them. & they heard the chuckles of an evil laugh! Not knowing that it was devious!

Devious: (evilly laughing)

Narrator: splendid recognized the laugh immediately!

Splendid: I know that laugh! REVEAL YOURSELF!

Narrator: & he appeared on an ice throne!

Devious: well, well, well, splendid the squirrel of steel, my old pal!

Splendid: devious! What do you want from me?!

Devious: nothing, I just wanted to let you see that the one thing that never would've done has been completed!

Flippy: what? Your mission to take over the world?

Devious: yes, & I have a device that contains a rift to woedo's world!

Narrator: & he pulled out a sphere with glowing cosmic liquid!

Devious: once this is given to woedo, all worlds that he conquered will collide to be ruled as one!

Peter pan: & how are you going to destroy a pathetic glass ball containing a dimensional rift?

Devious: by destroying it! & once it is, you will all bow before me & woedo!

Twilight sparkle: uh, guys, where's rainbow dash?

Gordon: don't know, but we'll have that device with us before you conquer anymore villains after us!

Giggles: yeah, you can take a miracle to avoid any of our attacks!

Devious: fools, you'll never take the...

Narrator: then, he saw rainbow dash with the device.

Rainbow dash: gotcha!

Devious: THE RIFT!

Rainbow dash: try better next time devi-uck!

Devious: its devious!

Rainbow dash: whatever!

Devious: whatever nothing! Give me that device!

American rabbit: rainbow dash look out! (knocks her out of the way)

Rainbow dash: thanks, American rabbit.

American rabbit: no problem.

Devious: you've interfered enough!

Twilight sparkle: that's my que! Everyone, cover rainbow dash!

American rabbit: now face it devious you'll never take the device!

Twilight sparkle: & you deserve to be wimpy!

Devious: so, you 2 dare challenge me?

American rabbit & twilight sparkle: YEP!

Devious: then let's play a nice game of death!

Narrator: as the team covered rainbow dash, American rabbit & twilight sparkle stayed to fight devious!


	90. Chapter 89: AR&TS vs devious

Chapter 89:

American rabbit & twilight sparkle vs devious

Narrator: as the team huddled around rainbow dash to protect the rift, twilight & American rabbit stayed in front to confront devious.

Twilight sparkle: devious, we won't let you hurt rainbow dash & take that rift!

Devious: (evil laugh) hurt rainbow dash? More like kill! & when I defeat you, you'll know that science is more powerful than magic!

American rabbit: oh yeah?! Then try to powerful against this!

Devious: so that's it's gonna be?! You want to dance? Then let's dance!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(punching & kicking)

Narrator: just then, devious pushed a button!

Computer voice: plasma blaster activated!

Devious: special beam cannon!

American rabbit: twilight watch out!

Plasma blaster: (PEW)

Twilight sparkle: oh nuts!

Narrator: & she flew around trying not to get hit!

Twilight sparkle: my turn! (fires an energy beam)

(BOOM!)

Devious: just face it! This isn't even my final form!

Splendid: oh no, he's about to activate the metal spider!

Rarity: what's a metal spider?

Flippy: not what, WHO! & HES A GIANT ROBOT!

Narrator: & devious appeared in a giant robot spider!

Devious: (on the intercom) who's more powerful now!?

Narrator: he then fired a laser beam at twilight, but she fired back!

(BOOM!)

Twilight sparkle: (struggling) I...WONT...LET YOU...HURT...RAINBOW DASH!

Devious: NO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A PONY!

Narrator: then, with enough power, devious turned on the energy to maximum!

Twilight sparkle: (gets hit) ARGH!

American rabbit: (looks at twilight sparkle) twilight! (looks at devious angrily) IM DONE WITH THIS!

Narrator: he flew to the edge of the maze & charged at the robot like a bullet!

Devious: oh nuts!

Narrator: & with all his strength, he went through the robot spider like nothing touched him!

(short circuits acting up)

Devious: NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

American rabbit: like every hero always says, (explosion in the background) villains never win!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: then he ran towards twilight that was lying on the ground injured.

American rabbit: twilight! You ok?

Twilight sparkle: (struggling) yeah, but what about devious?

American rabbit: no need to worry about devious, he's defeated. & the 9th piece of the weapon is ours!

Narrator: & he pulled out a glowing green piece of the weapon.

Twilight sparkle: oh nice, come on, let's get to the team!

Narrator: & when they got to the team, they saw rainbow dash putting the rift in her bag.

Mickey mouse: is devious dead?

American rabbit: yeah, & we got the 9th piece to the overlord killer weapon.

Flippy: oh good, & that means we must save America before mission is complete!

Boco: now, we need to find the exit portal to America!

Pingg: I hope your right.

Pongo: (sees something) look there it is!

Narrator: & in the distance, there was the portal.

American rabbit: oh, I hope my friends aren't hurt.

Discord: let's find out if there ok.

James: agreed.

Balto: less talk, more saving!

Narrator: when they jumped through the portal, they traveled to the 10th & final world. Meanwhile in equestria, shining armor was looking at 3 portals that spat out 3 allies from 3 worlds. They were Snowers, Fergus, & Oswald the lucky rabbit.

Shining armor: who are you guys?

Snowers: were allies to some heroes that are traveling through 10 worlds & saving them.

Shining armor: hmm, I think my friend twilight told me she was saving 10 worlds.

Fergus: so was Thomas, or at least I heard.

Oswald the lucky rabbit: & I heard, my king is out saving worlds.

Shining armor: wait, how do you 3 know them?

Snowers: were their friends.

Oswald the lucky rabbit: they said, they're looking for...

Narrator: but before he could answer, the mountains in the background formed a demonic W & D. & then, the 4 allies heard a sudden evil laughter!

Woedo: (evil laughter)

Oswald the lucky rabbit: oh no, that laughter! I knew it!

Narrator: & when the 4 allies turned around, & woedo appeared!

Woedo: well, well, well, aren't you 4 the bravest. Fergus, Snowers, Oswald, & good old shining armor.

Shining armor: woedo dominator, what do you want?

Woedo: nothing special, I'm just preparing for the big event I have planned at America. A good villain of mine was supposed to give me a rift, but now, they took it! Your friends can't keep it safe from me forever, your friends will fall into my clutches & when they do...

Narrator: & he demonstrated his plan!

(explosions & flames)

Snowers: GET OUT OF HERE! YOU HAVE NO DOMAIN IN OUR WORLDS!

Woedo: but once I get to America & find the team, things will change! Things...will... (demonically) CHANGE! (evilly laughed until he disappeared)

Narrator: as woedo disappeared to find the team, the allies stared at each in fear!

Shining armor: we've got to warn them!

Snowers: he's going to come for them!

Oswald the lucky rabbit: (placing down a door) follow me, I know a quicker way!

Fergus: oh good!

Narrator: & when they got through the door, they went to America to warn the team. But when they got there, the team was already there.


	91. Chapter 90: entering america

Chapter 90:

Entering America

Narrator: when the team entered America, they saw destroyed buildings & damaged cars everywhere!

Rainbow dash: I know this place is America, but what city?

American rabbit: san Francisco, California. The very 1st city I went to when I arrived in America.

Narrator: as they went into the city of china town in san Francisco, they saw lanterns damaged everywhere!

Thomas: I hope there are any survivors here.

Flippy: I sure hope so Thomas.

Big bird: but where are we going to find any survivors?

American rabbit: …! Quiet! I hear voices!

Henry: where are they?

American rabbit: its coming from the coit tower!

Narrator: when they entered the tower, the voices got louder! They opened the door & saw a panda & more rabbits.

American rabbit: don't worry guys, I'm here!

Panda: oh, American rabbit you're here!

Pingu: who are you guys?

White rabbit: well, were the white brothers, & this is our pub manager teddy.

Twilight sparkle: well, don't worry, were here to help.

American rabbit: where's the president?

President: the president is right here with them thank you very much.

Teddy: yeah, he had to come along.

American rabbit: don't worry Mr. President, do you remember how you got attacked? Any acts of an... overlord?

President lion heart: I don't know what you're talking about, but I remember I saw 2 villains that connected strange energy cords to a machine.

Sora: what did they look like?

President lion heart: well, one of them looked like a butler, & the other was wicked diesel that was half train & half killing machine!

Thomas: (getting scared) did he have a claw?

President lion heart: more than one! 2 claws & 2 Buzz saw's!

Gordon: we only know a diesel engine with a claw & he is vicious!

Sora: well, where are they located?

President lion heart: one of the villains was heading for New Orleans, Louisiana.

Teddy: & the other went to New York city.

Pingu: then we need to get there before anything bad happens!

Narrator: just then, Aleu cocked an ear.

Aleu: uh guy, do you hear... WATER?

Woody: (looks outside & gasps) OH NO!

Petunia: what's the matter?!

Woody: we need to leave now!

Pingo: (looks outside) GADZOOKS! TSUNAMI!

President lion heart: great Scott! Let's get out of here!

Pinky pie: (getting on Percy) tsunami? Who's tsunami?

Edward: NOT WHO! IT'S A WHAT! & a tsunami... IS A GIGANTIC, DESTRUCTIVE, TIDAL WAVE!

Narrator: & when they got out of the power, Edward was right! A giant tsunami was coming towards them!

President lion heart: sweet father of George Washington, your right Edward!

Grover: full speed ahead engines! Let's get out of here!

Narrator: Thomas & the engines took one look at the tsunami & took off down the street in a pack! Up & down the destroyed streets they rushed! Through el Camino street they roared as the water caught up, & suddenly out onto the golden gate bridge! & when they got onto the bridge, they rushed through just in time, just before the water rushed through!

Robowan: whew, we made it!

Boco: just made it!

James: so, where we off to?

American rabbit: New Orleans is closer to us, so I suggest New Orleans.

Charlie brown: I totally agree on that! We must head there!

President lion heart: that settles it! Off we go to New Orleans.

Narrator: a day later, they made it to New Orleans & saw thousands of energy cords!

President lion heart: sweet America, why are there cords everywhere?!

Mickey mouse: but the question is... does the butler go by the name of... EDGAR?

President lion heart: yes, he does! I heard his name when I, teddy, & the white brothers were hiding.

Narrator: just then, they stopped running!

Lucy: on earth?

Riku: (looks outside) Thomas? Why have we stopped?

Thomas: we've got company!

Narrator: & standing right in front of them, waving a red flag, was Edgar!

Donald duck: EDGAR!

Edgar: that's right Donald duck, & I'm angry that you're here!

Mickey mouse: we don't want to fight you Edgar, just get out of our way & well let you live!

Edgar: after what your cat friends did to me? NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!

Narrator: then, Kermit & Robowan stepped in front of Edgar holding their weapons!

Kermit: you heard mickey, Edgar! We're warning you, get out of our way!

Robowan: Kermit's right, don't make us say it again!

Edgar: like I said, not in your life! But if you want to get scratched by this pitchfork, then prepared to get scratched!

Kermit: ugh, I knew you would say that, then we'll do this the hard way!

Narrator: when president lion heart looked outside to see the fight, he hid back in Thomas to not get hit by debris or sparks! As for Edgar, Kermit, & Robowan, their fight has begun!


	92. Chapter 91: K&R vs edgar

Chapter 91:

Kermit & Robowan vs Edgar

Narrator: & as the team backed up, the fight of Kermit & Robowan facing up against Edgar has begun!

Kermit: stand down Edgar, were warning you!

Edgar: no, once your defeated, I'll bring your heads to woedo!

Robowan: ugh, Kermit just stop, let's just get this fight over with!

President lion heart: (yelling in the background) watch the buildings! Their fragile historical artifacts!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(SWORD CLASHES)

Kermit: give up Edgar! Your defenseless!

Edgar: I've got plenty of tricks on my sleeve!

Narrator: he tossed smoke bombs at them & then...!

(smoke bombs hisses)

Robowan & Kermit: (coughing)

Kermit: must... clear this! afẹfẹ afẹfẹ!

Narrator: & he spun so fast that the smoke cleared!

Robowan: thanks, Kermit, now where did he go?

Kermit: he can be anywhere, be on guard!

Narrator: meanwhile, behind the wall of the buildings….

Edgar: (whispering) oh Edgar you sly old fox.

Robowan: (overheard him) I HEARD THAT! Rōkō gaisaṭara!

Narrator: & his hand transformed into a hammer & smashed the wall!

Edgar: (cowardly) BRA! Nice froggy! Nice froggy! Nice froggy! Nic... naaaah!

Kermit: I'll take you down! Pēluḍu mukka vēv!

Narrator: & to that, his sword glow, he sliced & when it smacked Edgar, it made him fly in the air!

Robowan: my turn, voi vồ!

Narrator: & he formed a giant mallet as the size of an elephant & smacked Edgar!

Edgar: OOF!

Robowan: adios Edgar!

(WHAM)

Edgar: WWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Narrator: & he flew high into the air & was gone!

Announcer: K.O.!

Kermit: well, Edgar's down!

President lion heart: oh man, with this building damaged, tons of jobs will go down!

American rabbit: that's ok Mr. President, well call the construction worker to patch it up after our mission is completed.

President lion heart: I hope your right about that.

Thomas: we'll deal with the buildings later, but right now, it's time we figure out who the 2nd villain is! He's gotta be a villain we know!

Gordon: I hope your right, but I have a huge feeling that he's a killer with those Buzz saw's & claws!

Narrator: & after the team proceeded to the next city!

James: so, where to now American rabbit?

American rabbit: (remembers the location of the other villain) New York.

Elmo: righty o, off to New York.

Flaky: & we better be careful there, the 2nd villain sounds scary.

Pingu: well be fine flaky, nothing is gonna stop us from saving the world!

Narrator: as the team were heading off to New York, someone was watching them.

Woedo's voice: or will something? (evil laughter)

Twilight sparkle: you know; I think I strongly agree with flaky. Picturing what he looks like makes me get the willies!

Splendid: well picturing him doesn't scare me.

Narrator: the next day, they made it to New York! President lion heart took one look at New York & felt if he was attacked in the inside!

President lion heart: oh dear, New York was the greatest cities ever built! & now it looks like it was attacked by my enemies!

American rabbit: well Mr. President, woedo is our enemy!

President lion heart: WOEDO? THE LORD OF DARKNESS?!

Thomas: yes, & once we save all 10 worlds, were going to build a weapon that can destroy overlords like him!

Pingg: but right now, we need to find the 2nd villain!

Toothy: agreed!

Narrator: & when they got to the bridge, they decided to cross it not knowing that someone will attack!


	93. Chapter 92: entering new york

Chapter 92:

Entering New York

Narrator: as they got on the bridge, flaky & president lion heart was holding on to each other for dear life!

Fluttershy: its ok you 2, nothings gonna happen.

Flaky: but Fluttershy, I can feel it! Somethings gonna happen!

Molly: guys, do you hear... BUZZSAWS?!

(BUZZSAWS SCREECHING)

Grover: why yes! I do!

Flippy: OH NUTS! SOMEBODYS TRYING TO CUT DOWN THE BRIDGE!

Sora: RUN!

Narrator: & they took off running! When they were nearly got to the end of the bridge, the bridge was cut down!

(SNAP)

(bridge crumbling)

Splendid: (gasps) the bridge is collapsing! Keep going, I'll hold it up!

Giggles: but splendid!

Splendid: just go!

Narrator: as everyone crossed the bridge, the entire bridge collapsed.

American rabbit: is everyone ok?

Petunia: were ok, but where's splendid?!

Narrator: everyone looked at the dust that risen in front of them, but then, a red ribbon flew in front of Flippy & he gasped when he saw the ribbon had eye holes!

Flippy: (inhales & exhales heavenly while tearing up) no, no, no, NO!

Goofy: what's the matter?

Flippy: (turns around with tears running down his face) I think... I think we lost one of our best fighters.

Giggles: no! NOT SPLENDID! (starts crying)

Narrator: but before Flippy was about to put splendid's mask in his pocket, a blue flying squirrel came out of nowhere & flew right in front of them. He turned around & smiled at the team.

Cuddles: splendid? Is that you?

The blue squirrel: no, I'm just some random squirrel trying to pass my flight test. Of course, I'm splendid!

Giggles: (wiping up her tears) splendid, your alive!

Pingo: but how? We thought you...

Splendid: (putting on his mask) dead? No, my mask flew off, I had to get it.

Thomas: but bubbling boilers you scared us to death.

Splendid: well sorry about that, anyway, we finally made it to New York.

Edward: & since we did, we need to find that other villain!

Flaky: o-o-o-o-oh boy, I'm scared.

Henry: don't worry flaky, I'm here.

Narrator: but before they can move, both Kermit & Pingu were caught!

Kermit & Pingu: (SCREAMING)

Elmo: KERMIT!

Pinga: BIG BROTHER!

Narrator: & standing right in front of them, holding Pingu & Kermit by their feet, was a very wicked diesel!

The diesel: (wicked laugh) hello Thomas!

Thomas: d-d-d-diesel 10?!

The diesel: oh-ho-ho no I'm not diesel 10, I'm the future of diesels! An engine that can't be destroyed! I am perfect! I AM DIESEL 12!

Gordon: diesel 12? What happened to diesel 11?

Diesel 12: diesel 11 was a failure to woedo! But when he saw me, he fired diesel 11 & kept me! Now that I have these 2 in my grasp...

Kermit & Pingu: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Diesel 12: I think I'm gonna kill one of them now!

Flaky: oh no, please don't! Don't do it!

Diesel 12: now let's see, which one of them shall I kill 1st?

Pingu: Kermit! I've got no time!

Kermit: he's thinking!

(buzz saw activates)

Diesel 12: now let's see? (holds it close to Kermit) EANY!

Kermit: (panics)

Diesel 12: (switches to Pingu) MEANY!

Pingu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Diesel 12: MINY!

Pinga: oh, you big Meany! LEAVE ME FRIENDS AAAALLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Narrator: & she fires a huge fire beam at diesel 12!

Diesel 12: (gets hit & drops Kermit & Pingu) RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Pingu: run Kermit! Run!

Kermit: right behind you Pingu!

Diesel 12: you little brat! I'll kill you before I kill you brother!

Toothy: if you lay one claw on this poor penguin, your gonna end up at the scrap yard!

Diesel 12: well you 2, I was gonna have a blood bath! But if you want to party, then fine! LETS PARTY!

President lion heart: please be careful you 2!

Narrator: as the team backed up, toothy & Pinga stayed to fight diesel 12!


	94. Chapter 93: P&T vs diesel 12

Chapter 93:

Pinga & toothy vs diesel 12

Narrator: when the team stepped back, behind diesel 12 was an energy compactor! But diesel 12 was too ready to fight Pinga & toothy to notice.

Pinga: diesel 12, you shall pay for what you almost did to my brother!

Diesel 12: (evil laugh) ALMOST?! Make that changed plans!

Toothy: well if I were you, I would plan to avoid this!

Announcer: FIGHT!

(buzz saws activating)

Toothy: look out for the buzz saws Pinga! & keep the team safe!

Pinga: got it!

Toothy: (pulls out his sword) öltürgüç kelüüçülük!

Narrator: & he slashed at diesel 12, but it didn't penetrate him!

Diesel 12: (evil laugh) that tickles!

Toothy: wait what?!

Narrator: & he smacked toothy making him go 500 yards landing face 1st on a curb!

(BASH!)

Toothy: OUCH!

Pinga: oh no! Toothy! You big Meany! LEAVE MY FRIEND AAAALLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(pew!)

Narrator: & she fired an energy beam from her mouth at diesel 12!

Diesel 12: ARGH! (coughing)

Pinga: are you ok toothy?

Toothy: I'll be fine.

Diesel 12: (evil laugh) you can't win you 2, I am more powerful!

Toothy: if powered by the steam of every steam engine! Who you destroyed diesel 12! Without the power, you are nothing!

Diesel 12: (chuckles) you are wise little purple beaver, but who cares?! (raspberry's)

Pinga & toothy: (growls)

Narrator: as they continued fighting, toothy got something in his mind.

Toothy: (thinking) there must be a way to defeat diesel 12! A way for diesel 12 to stop being indestructible!

Narrator: then he saw the door open to diesel 12!

Toothy: yes, from within! How do I get inside?

Pinga: superi batirowi mogedi!

Narrator: before Pinga shot a turbo beam from her beak, toothy came up with a plan!

Toothy: Pinga, I'm going in, you distract diesel 12 while I'm going!

Pinga: got it!

Narrator: when diesel 12 was so focused on Pinga, he didn't notice toothy running to his cab!

Diesel 12: wait a minute, where did that beaver go?

Pinga: NO WHERE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Narrator: meanwhile, toothy found diesel 12's weakness!

Toothy: face it diesel 12, I have won this fight!

Narrator: & he damaged the controls & threw a box of dynamite on the control box, he lit the fuse & ran out of the cab!

Toothy: run Pinga!

Pinga: why?

Toothy: ITS GONNA BLOW!

Diesel 12: oh, there you are beaver! Now that I... wait, did you get into my... NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(BOOM!)

Announcer: K.O.!

Pinga: we did it! We won!

Toothy: & it looks like we saved all 10 worlds.

Narrator: then a shiny green piece fell in front of them.

Toothy: this is it! The final piece of our weapon!

Trixie: (running to them with the team) you found the final piece?

Pinga: we did! Now that we won, all 10 worlds have been saved, the pieces to the weapon have been found, & the only thing we can do now is find & destroy woedo!

James: but we better find shelter before woedo finds us!

Narrator: but then, a portal appeared, & the 4 brave allies came out!

Twilight sparkle: shining armor!

Thomas: Fergus!

Mickey mouse: Oswald!

Flippy: Snowers!

Snowers: just in time you guys, we came to warn you!

Pingu: about what?

Shining armor: woedo is looking for you guys!

Pongo: woedo?!

Petunia: we gotta find shelter!

President lion heart: I know a place in central park, we can take shelter!

Fergus: I hope your right!

Narrator: they went to the park & found a shutdown zoo!

President lion heart: we can take shelter here!

Narrator: as they entered the basement of the zoo & took shelter.

President lion heart: now that we took shelter, what do we do now?

Rainbow dash: maybe think about saying good bye before we destroy woedo & head to our home worlds.

Splendid: (walks up to rainbow dash) I'm sorry rainbow dash, but sometimes we can't stay together forever.

Rainbow dash: But we just became friends, I don't want to miss you!

Narrator: before splendid can say something, rainbow dash took off running outside!

Balto: rainbow dash?! Where you going?

Rainbow dash: I'm sorry, I just can't!

Sora: well, we found all 10 pieces to the weapon, & now we just need to use them to weaken Woedo's plan!

Aleu: yeah, Flippy you got the rift, pull it out & let's destroy it!

Flippy: ok.

Narrator: but when he opened it, he pulled out a picture of rainbow dash winning a race!

Shining armor: that's not the rift!

Flippy: (gasps) OH NO! THE RIFT!

Snowers: rainbow dash must've token the wrong bag!

Fergus: meaning...

Gordon: bust my boiler, if woedo gets his hands on that rift, were doomed!

Elmo: we gotta stop her!

Narrator: but when the team went outside to find rainbow dash, she was outside of the park sobbing her heart out.

Rainbow dash: (crying) I'm sorry, I don't wanna miss splendid.

Narrator: just then, a squirrel with glasses appeared!

The squirrel: aw don't feel bad.

Rainbow dash: huh? Hey, I know you you're the squirrel from the happy tree forest! Skaggles was it?

Skaggles: oh yeah. & don't worry, your friendship with splendid can last forever!

Rainbow dash: really?

Skaggles: yeah, but if... you get me this!

Narrator: & he pulls out a picture of the rift!

Rainbow dash: hmm, I think Flippy had something like that in his bag.

Narrator: but when she opened it, there it was!

Rainbow dash: (pulls out the rift) hmm, that's odd. Is this it?

Skaggles: yes, that's it. Just hand it over & I'll do my thing! Unless you're ready to go back to your home world.

Rainbow dash: (sigh) splendid, told me not to do this, but I want to spend more time with him so here you go.

Skaggles: thank you rainbow dash! Your clever, but not that clever!

Rainbow dash: what do you mean?

Skaggles: means that I'm able to do... (drops the device) THIS!

(CRASH!)

Rainbow dash: wait what?!

Skaggles: (evilly laughing as woedo!)

Narrator: & he took off his glasses to reveal the eyes of woedo!

Rainbow dash: (gasps) WOEDO! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!

Woedo as Skaggles: (places his hand on rainbow dash's head) sorry rainbow, but you need... to sleep!

Narrator: & the woedo possessed Skaggles put her to a deep sleep!

Rainbow dash: (falls asleep)

Woedo: (popping out of Skaggles & laughing) AT LAST! AT LONG, LONG LAST! THE GATES BETWEEN WORLDS HAVE OPENED! MY EVENT 1,000,000,000,000 YEARS PROFECIDE HAS ARRIVED! THE DAY HAS COME! WORLD DOMINATION IS FINALLY MINE! (evilly laughing)

Narrator: & a massive portal opened! as the team rushed out of the park, they saw it was too late!

Thomas: what's going on?!

American rabbit: more like, what is that?!

Shining armor: were too late!

Snowers: it's the end of our worlds!

Pingu: no, it can't be happening!

Charlie brown: he's about reach his domination form! This could be our last chance!

Balto: well we can't stand here & watching our worlds suffer!

Mickey mouse: agreed! Come on team! Let's go kill woedo!

Elmo: for our worlds?

Flippy: for our worlds, this event will not be happening in history books!

Narrator: meanwhile woedo was preparing to start his chaos!

Woedo: (evilly laughing) oh its happening! Its finally, finally happening! (continues laughing) world domination form?! Don't mind if I use it!

Narrator: in town, rainbow dash & Skaggles were watching the havoc as woedo split apart every world & place them as one!

Rainbow dash: Skaggles!

Skaggles: huh? What just happened?! (sees the havoc) oh, oh no! This is bad! This is really really bad! (calls sniffles) sniffles, the event you predicted is here!

Narrator: & every citizen was watching the madness woedo was causing!

The crowd: (gasps)

Woedo: (evilly laughing) alright, listen up the rest of you survivors! For 1,000,000,000,000 years I've been trapped in my home world! Waiting for a new universe to call my own! The names woedo! But you can call me your new overlord & master for all eternity!

Narrator: & he destroyed a statue with his beam!

Cops: NO!

Woedo: now meet the group of inner dimensional criminals, villains, & nightmares I call my friends! stygian, the Generic Tree Ninjas, evil Elmo, D200, Rae-Kahn, dark Balto,Adam the wolf, evil Pingu, Phobia, & of course my finest villain maleficent! THIS OUR WORLD NO BROTHERS & SISTERS!

Villains: (laughing)

Narrator: just then, president lion heart arrived!

President lion heart: now listen here, you world dominating felon! As the president, I strongly order you to put our worlds back to where they were!

Patty: yeah, things who take over worlds are blockheads!

Pink no corisu: we don't like world dominators!

Citizen: we crush who we don't understand!

Sniffles: (getting out of a car) woedo, that gauntlet is making worlds have combustion infinite if you keep it up, it can reach infinite capacity! Surrender now or the "world" your creating might blow up!

Woedo: wow, that's a great offer, how about instead I do... I don't know... THIS!?

Narrator: & he impaled sniffles with his sword!

Sniffles: AAAHH!

Citizen: RUN! HES GONNA KILL US!

Woedo: (evilly laughing) CAPTURE THEM!

Crowd: (screaming)

Pony: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Engine: THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Woedo: now that everyone is within my grasp, it's time we do a little redecorating! I can really use a... castle of some kind!

Narrator: & a castle appeared out of nowhere!

Woedo: along with some rivers of pure darkness!

Narrator: & some of the blood splashed on some people & they screamed!

Girl: (screaming)

Woedo: this event will never end! Time is dead, meaning has no meaning, evil has won, existence is upside down, & I reign supreme! WELCOME EVERYONE TO WOEDOGEDDON!

Narrator: & he was right! Woedogeddon has arrived!


	95. Chapter 94: woedoggedon 1

Chapter 94:

Woedogeddon (prt 1/26)

Narrator: when the team heard that woedo was taking over the worlds, they decided to put their plans into action!

Mickey mouse: just as shining armor thought, woedo reigns supreme!

Elmo: we mustn't give up mickey, the wise ones depend on us!

Woedo: NOT ANYMORE!

Narrator: & floating right in front of them was woedo with the demon possessed wise ones!

Twilight sparkle: WOEDO!

Flippy: woedo.

Woedo: after all this while, I finally found the team that connect to the wise ones!

Balto: & what do you mean by not anymore?

Woedo: well, look who I have with me when you mortals ran wild!

The team: (gasps)

Thomas: lady?

Twilight sparkle: princess celestia?

Flippy: Buddhist monkey?

Charlie brown: little red-haired girl?

Balto: mom?

Elmo: trash queen?

Pingu: ancestor sir Hermon?

American rabbit: elderly rabbit?

Mickey mouse: merlin?

Hello kitty: not charmy kitty!

Woedo: sorry guys, but they listen to only me! They're my demonized ones now!

Thomas: face it woedo, were not easy to kill!

Woedo: oh, might've killed that aardvark, but this time, these guys are going to kill you! VILLAINS! Defend my castle & make sure these fugitives are dead while I'm having fun!

Demon possessed ones: yes, master woedo!

Villains: sure thing!

Narrator: while the woedo floated away, the demon possessed wise ones, & the villains stayed to fight the team!

Thomas: lady, please, I'm your friend!

Twilight sparkle: princess celestia, stop, were princesses!

Flippy: Buddhist monkey, don't, this isn't what your mother teached you!

Charlie brown: little red-haired girl, please were partners!

Balto: mother stop, I'm your son!

Elmo: trash queen, don't do this!

Pingu: sir Hermon stop I'm your grandson!

American rabbit: don't do it elderly rabbit, you gave me these powers!

Mickey mouse: merlin please you know better!

Hello kitty: charmy kitty stop this right now!

Demon possessed ones: THERE IS NO CHARMY KITTY! ONLY WOEDO!

Molly: we got to save them!

Sora: don't worry, everyone, grab a person with a weapon piece & split up!

Narrator: & scattered everywhere to distract everyone!

Maleficent: after them my villains!

Demon possessed ones: yes, maleficent!

Narrator: & they split up to hunt the heroes down! Meanwhile twilight & Flippy running with the 1st piece of the weapon!

Flippy: (panting) oh dear twilight, I can't feel my legs anymore!

Twilight sparkle: don't worry Flippy, I can feel it! One of the wise ones are close!

Narrator: & she was right, crashing in front of them was celestia with the first villain Adam the wolf!

Flippy: oh dear, there's celestia!

Twilight sparkle: & Adam the wolf!

Flippy: Adam is my son Kenny in evil form! Kenny, it's me your father!

Adam: sorry Flippy & twilight, but your son & princess are in another castle!

Twilight sparkle: ok Adam, were going to give you to the count of 3 to let her go or were going to have to fight!

Adam: try me!

Twilight sparkle: 1...

Flippy: it's a trap!

Twilight sparkle: 2...

Adam: celestia of woedo, KILL THEM!

Celestia: (roaring)

Twilight sparkle: 3?

Flippy: look out!

Narrator: they jumped out of the way!

Flippy: you ok twilight?

Twilight sparkle: I'll be fine! Looks like we need to go to plan B, & don't worry, I'll take care of Adam!

Flippy: but what about celestia?

Twilight sparkle: you go save her!

Flippy: got it!

Narrator: so Flippy ran off to save celestia, & twilight stayed to fight Adam!


	96. Chapter 95: twilight sparkle vs adam 2

Chapter 95:

Twilight sparkle vs Adam (prt 2/26)

Narrator: when Flippy ran off to save Celestia, twilight sparkle's battle with Adam the wolf was about to begin!

Adam: we told you to surrender, & you still think your better than our father!

Twilight sparkle: we won't let your master destroy our universe!

Adam: very well, after I kill you, I'm gonna cut off that horn of yours & use it to kill Flippy!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Adam: (loads up gun) EAT SOME METAL CANDY YOU PURPLE WINGED INTERFERER!

(gun fire)

Twilight sparkle: (dodging bullets) AAH!

Adam: woedoggedon is gonna be your grave!

Twilight sparkle: (spreads her wings out & takes off) not if I can help it!

(gun fire)

Narrator: twilight fires a magic beam, but Adam dodges & pulls out a jet pack!

Adam: now were even pony!

(jet pack starts flying)

(punching & kicking)

Twilight sparkle: dream on wolfy! Your gonna have to shoot a devastating laser beam to take me down!

Adam: THAT'S THE PLAN! (pulls out laser canon)

Twilight sparkle: (in her head) oh nuts!

(both lasers fire)

Adam: (growl) I'm... gonna... send you... to... woedo's... home world!

Twilight sparkle: (struggles) I... wont... let... you... hurt... my... FFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNDDDDDSSSSS! (laser gets stronger)

Adam: alright, I'm out! (dodges laser)

Twilight sparkle: (growl) you're not getting away!

Narrator: by using her unicorn magic, she picked up a piano, & threw it at Adam!

Adam: see you later... (sees the flying piano) twilight? (gets hit) oof! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(explosion)

Twilight sparkle: that's how it's done!

Announcer: K.O.!

Narrator: as twilight landed, she heard Flippy screaming!

Flippy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Twilight sparkle: Flippy!

Flippy: (hysterically) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Narrator: & Flippy was flying while trying to stay onto Celestia!

Demon possessed Celestia: let go of me!

Twilight sparkle: hold on Flippy! I'm coming!

Flippy: MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Narrator: & when twilight took off after Celestia & Flippy, twilight zoomed in to save them!


End file.
